Cold Sun Dragon
by MircThomas19
Summary: They say that fire and ice don't mix. Or just they can't…. But what if there was an orphaned boy who will prove them all wrong? After wandering off from Igneel's training, Natsu meets a strange woman with great power over the very ice. She likes Natsu and took him to aid Igneel in training the little boy of high energy and a great smile. What do you think fire & ice now?
1. Pologue: When Fire Dragon Meets Ice Mage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. None of us do and never will.**

Cold Sun Dragon

When Fire Dragon Meets Ice Human

X771, the far away Forest, miles from any human settlement.

 **"Natsu!"** A roar ripped through the trees and scattered the rocks across the landscapes. Animals and insects flee from it because the source of this roar gave off the impression of anger and frustrated that made it so hot that anyone within a mile could feel it. The source of the roar finally became clear as it scoped the heated surroundings for something; it was a dragon looking for its kindling. **"Where is that boy? It is time for training and he had to run off. I swear I don't know why I ever put up with that brat."**

Meanwhile, a young boy was running through the woods. "Whee! I don't know why Igneel said not to do this, ever. It is fun!" The boy continued racing past the trees and the forest creatures wondering why was someone as young as him in such a rush. But he was going so fast that he never noticed that the clearing was no ordinary one when he ran off a cliff! "WAAH! I am going to die! Igneel, I am sorry about not listening to you! Omph!" The boy didn't feel any pain or the grass or the hard and dirty ground but someone's arms which was a strange feeling to the young boy as it seems. "What!?"

"You were lucky that I was coming through or you will have to kick the bucket. What were you thinking kid?" The boy looked up to see something that looked like something someone else had told him; this was a woman and he was trained to be nice to woman and those who are his age. But the boy said something that he had no idea where it came from,

"Pretty." The boy muttered, mesmerized by the beauty of the woman who was still carrying the boy and was blushing as a result.

"Really?" She said in a low tone that she scolded herself internally, 'Why am I feeling this way from a little kid who stinks of bathing mud? Sheesh, who are his parents?' The woman's thoughts were interrupted when the boy answered the question she asked before.

"Yeah. Are you an angel? I heard them from Igneel that they are the prettiest people you can ever meet. Are you?" The boy asked before jumping out of the woman's arms and landing on the ground like a cat.

'Pretty bold and tough that kid is.' The woman to her thoughts again before the boy spoke again,

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. What about you?" Natsu introduced himself, showing politeness despite his age and made the woman smile.

"Ur. Nice to meet a little boy who had pretty good manners even though he smells like he needs a bath." She did her turn at introducing herself and giggled at Natsu blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Igneel said that if so much as bathe, he will lose sight of my scent and can't find me." Natsu said until he realized something, "Igneel! He said that he was going to train me today and now I can get back up into the woods and get back to him!" Natsu started to panic which amused Ur even more until he held him on the shoulder.

"What if I helped you find this Igneel, he must be quite the parent to raise you the best." Ur said and Natsu glowed in excitement,

"Okay! Igneel will then tell me how to treat you like an angel once I introduce him to you!" Natsu got excited but then got held back again and was freaked out somehow after seeing Ur's eyes closed and her mouth in a sweet smile.

"Please just call me Ur. I hate being seen as an angel. I am a human." Natsu was confused, he thought that women liked to be seen as angels since they loved to be called beautiful all the time.

"Okay…? Are you going to hit me?" Natsu pulled some puppy eyes that got Ur picking him up and hugging him tightly as if she had found her lost stuffed animal.

"You are so cute! Now just follow me." Ur said as she finally released Natsu and placed her hands on the surface of the pond from a waterfall that branched from the cliff that Natsu feel from the top. **"Aisu Meiku: Kaidan!"** Natsu was started and in awe that out of nowhere came a staircase leading all the way to the top of the Cliffside. Then Natsu got a good look at Ur with the help of the reflective ice.

She was a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. She had short dark purple hair that was kept at chin length. Ur also wore light clothing in the cold weather. This clothing consisted of a tan jacket with a black collar, jeans and a red tank top. She was also carrying a camp sack with a blanket rolled up and on top of her back. Then Natsu looked down on himself and was not happy what he saw of himself.

He was a small boy of regular height for his age of merely five years. He had salmon messy hair and no shirt, showing his chest covered in cuts, dirt and bruises which weren't very attractive. His only clothing was his scarf which has the pattern of dragon scales of the white color belonging to marble; that almost came with sandals that were too large for him and pants that were on very tightly and were also covered in dirt.

"Are you coming or not?" Ur said and Natsu forgot about his musing and hurried up the staircase that was surprisingly strong enough to hold both a child and a full grown adult. After they reached the top, Naruto wanted to know about the staircase but, "Don't worry, it will melt and become water again so no one will be able to follow us." Natsu nodded and guided Ur all the way back to where Natsu came from.

Sure enough, **"There you are, you little runaway brat! I ought to double your training for a whole month! I oughta…?"** Igneel was yelling at Natsu until he noticed Ur. **"And who is this?"**

"This is Ur. You found me after I nearly ran off a cliff and died! And she did something cool with ice to make a staircase!" Natsu went off like a child on hyper until Igneel was able to halt him with his giant hand.

 **"Enough Natsu. You are still going to get punished for running off when you could have spent that time wasted doing training. You want to learn my magic so you will have to listen carefully!"** Igneel made it known to Natsu who just nodded like a whipped child after being kicked for stealing a cookie.

"The name is Ur and I did find your son for playing so much that he almost fell to his doom after running off a cliff. I just happened to be there for the water from the waterfall to replenish my supplies. But he is only five years old but he is still pretty polite for his age." Ur stated, "You are quite the parent are you Igneel." It was possible, the King of Fire Dragon blushed to the praise of a female human.

 **"Thanks but the kid is often hard to control at times. He is still a good listener and he already has his Dragon's Roar attack and he got my signature move, the** **Karyū no Tekken** **down. He is still working on some more moves, including one he is inventing himself."** Ur nodded, feeling a sense of pride to here that for a boy as young as five could get so far like that.

"I think I finally found a good reason to stay." Ur then said which got Natsu to look up like a child hoping to go to his favorite amusement park after showing the ad to the parents. "I always wanted a son to play with and maybe if you impress me more, I will help Igneel teach you some magic."

"Really?" Natsu asked and Ur nodded which got here embraced by the little ball of energy with salmon pink hair. "Thank you…thank you…THANK YOU!"

XXXXX

Three years later, X774. In the mountain range of Fiore. "Again! Don't let up!" Ur, stripped down to her underwear as part of her 'training gear' yelled into a snowstorm for her apprentice who was hidden in the snow. Until,

 **"Aisu Meiku: Garou no Rensa!"** Ur had to dodge chains with the heads of wolves on the receiving end that changed direction and chased after Ur who placed her hands into position.

 **"Aisu Meiku: Roze Shīrudo!"** A shield object that seemed to be based on a rose flower had appeared and shattered the heads of the chains, sending them limp and helpless. But Ur remained on her guard until,

 **"Karyū no Tekken!"** Ur dodged someone's fist encased in fire but missed the smirk on that person when Ur felt a great pain in her side. "Karyū no Kagizume!" Ur also smirked when she was sent into the snow with a burning kick to her right side. That is until she happened to be a clone made of ice. But the figure was not deterred; it was like he was expecting it and a good thing at that because Ur shouted out again, it was her turn to attack.

 **"Aisu Meiku: Rōzugāden!"** The figure looked to see a large layout of rose thrones made of ice, out to capture him but the figure had a plan for everything.

 **"Karyū no Yokugeki!"** The figure grabbed two of the ice vines, ignoring the pain from thrones and setting them all into a blaze of flames until facing the rest of the spell. **"Karyū no Kenkaku!"** He turned into flames and charged into the ice thrones head on, recklessly but effectively destroying them all. And with all these fire spells, the snowstorm dispensed.

"That is it! The spar is over!" Ur reappeared barely even winded and neither was the figure who revealed to be only in his underwear the whole time!

"Good. I was getting sick and tired of having to train in nothing of my trousers. What if someone else spots us out of a blizzard?" The figure complained as he pulled out the rest of his clothes. It composed of a small vest that barely even covered the rest of his torso that proved to be well built. He also had small white knee-length trousers, black open-toed sandals; but the real thing that gave him away was his salmon pink hair and the scale-patterned scarf around his neck.

"It is training and you should have gotten used to it by now Natsu." Ur said to the Dragneel with a smile. The boy had come a long way and it confirmed Ur's suspicions; Natsu had this ultra-rare ability to learn spells at such a young age and learn types of magic in the shortest time which happened to be three years.

"Thanks anyway Master. I sure had a great time earning under some like you. You make a great teacher." Natsu said and it was true, he learn **Aisu Meiku Mahō** as well as normal **Kōri no Mahō** but it was very hard to tell the difference since they both use ice in their magic but it basically ice being used in a more robust fashion than the complex **Aisu Meiku Mahō** , spells like **Hyōjin: Nanarenbu** which involved blades of ice and **Aisudo Sheru** which was a forbidden spell because it takes the entire mage's body as well as his magic to perform.

Still Natsu did learn more about what is known to all three as **Honō no Metsuryū Mahō** which allowed a mage who learned it to have complete mastery over fire so much that no flame can harm Natsu and he can feed on the too to supply his power; the only catch is that he can't eat his own fire or any of his fire attacks. That was just fine, because Natsu has barely gone over a weakness bestowed onto any hardcore training Dragon Slayer, they suffer motion sickness from exposure to flying on their dragon's back.

"No problem Gaki. I am happy to see that you have surpassed my expectations, for the fifth time in row in these three years. That doesn't happen very often. You are also a very good model for a son too." Ur wasn't kidding, she had a blast when she noticed that she could cramp in lessons in both Magic, social skills and politeness into this boy. It was like Natsu was a boy genius and her own son that she didn't want to leave; but that will have to happen one day.

 **"HEY! ARE YOU DONE TRAINING YET!? I GOT OUR DINNER DONE ALREADY!"** Both of the mages cringed at the sheer volume of Igneel's roaring voice and just shook their heads at the Fire Dragon King's foul temper. Dinner was some giant pig that Igneel roasted very easily but with some seasoning from some leaves and mushrooms had made this a very delicious dish as well as refining the meat from being eaten raw despite being roasted. After dinner and some more training until it gotten dark, Natsu went to his bed made of straw from harvesting some grass and a blanket he knitted through some fibers that Ur had purchased in one of the human towns she passed through once in years passed; it was not one to find in a high class hotel or something but it was comfortable and smells just as nice. Natsu went to bed with a smile on his face but for Ur and Igneel, not so much as a sorrowed and regretful expression.

The next day, it was not a happy one for Natsu by how he had tears on his face. "But master, do you have to go? You still haven't taught me everything about your magic like you promised." He whined in a tone of a parent who changed their mind at the last minute about a promise they had made. Ur relaxed her eyebrows in pity before hugging Natsu who had gotten so tall from her rising, he just pasted her waistline so Ur didn't have to bend down so much to meet eye to eye.

"I am sorry but I have to keep traveling. I have gained a reputation so large that once my fans find me, it is nearly impossible to escape them and leave the town. That is why I can't stay in one place to long, even in a place like this." Ur explained, "My fans just get more and more skilled in finding me, I just want to find someone to inherit my skills and make as my legacy." Natsu nodded but still cried,

"But you only had been training me for three years, even for someone like me that is too soon for all that. You still had a lot to teach me!" Natsu protested until he felt a warm sensation on his forehead; Ur was kissing on it like a lover or a relative.

"No it is not but I trust you Natsu to keep training because I have a present for you." Natsu raised his head while trying to wipe away all the tears and saw that Ur was holding a small pile of scrolls and gave them to Natsu. "In there is everything there is to know about my magic and skills. It took me three years of making them for an occasion like this. Please use it very well and be the best boy I ever trained." Natsu nodded again, clutching the scrolls as if they will disappear once he even let loose a little.

Ur then disappeared in the farewell and vanished into the horizon, never to be seen again. But Natsu wasn't going to let that get him down; he will see her again as long as he kept up his training and make her proud with any progress and achievement he could ever make in this single lifetime. But Fate works in unpredictable ways and makes things never thought possible become an option.

XXXXX

Another three years passed and it was now X777 but that year was not to be a good one for Natsu once the day, the Seventh of July, finally dawned on the horizon,

"Igneel? Igneel where are you!?" The next morning came cold for the poor boy who just wanted to get out and train in his magic until he noticed that Igneel wasn't there. His scent wasn't in the air anywhere, not even that of other dragons. There were no footprints leading away from their home and if Igneel erased his scent somehow, it will still linger where he usually spelt but even that wasn't there. "…dad? Dad, are you there?" Natsu then grew tears from his eyes as his search for his father had grew more and more cold and empty. It like all the happiness in the world was avoiding him, leaving only the sad parts to Natsu. "IGNEEL!"

Later, in another part of the world, a little boy was trudging through the woods, pushing the bushes and branches out of his vision. Ignoring the muddle and dirt and the bugs as he went on, even his exhaustion was not to be noticed or else it will slow this boy down. Pretty soon, he came across a clearing but not in the middle of the woods. It was a town, the capital of Fiore that was known as Magnolia. "Is this where I can sign up for a guild?" The boy who had revealed himself in the sun's light to be Natsu said to himself and started to ask around for directions to any good guild, they all point to one named Fairy Tail that has been around for a whole century and is the top Guild in Fiore.

When he finally arrived at the hall, he was impressed by its sheer size and was about to open the doors to sign up when they swung open to make way for a table and chair or two of each to fly past Natsu. He ducked under due to his trained reflexes and saw that the guild was noisy and threw things at each other. 'This is Fairy Tail?' Natsu thought and saw some girls he recognized as in his age group so he went over to ask them, "Hey. Can you show me…?" He asked politely until they both faced him with red glowing eyes; that told Natsu they were in no mood to talk.

Natsu kicked back for some space for a fight and the two girls charged into his direction! Acting fast, Natsu tapped into his magic and touched the floor. **"Aisu Meiku: Furoa!"** At the last minute, the two girls slipped on the ice landed the hard way out of the guild and into the neighbor's trash cans. But there was no one appreciating that,

"What that magic?"

"But that was ice!"

"Is he a copycat?!"

Natsu was curious as to why he was called a copycat due to his magic over ice. That is until he felt someone grab him by the scarf and pulled into the face of one ugly little kid. "Alright, where did you learn that magic and who did you steal it from?"

Natsu was not happy to be placed in some positon and pushed as much as he could and allowed by this very rude boy. "I assure you that I am not a thief. I learned my magic from my Master and my father who was a dragon." Before Natsu could explain, that same boy started to laugh hysterically.

"Dragon? You are very good liar as well as a thief! Ha-ha-ha!" Then everyone started to laugh but Natsu was not the one to walk away.

"So you are from a very rude and insulting clan who gets friends by dressing naked in public?" Natsu smirked; of course that gave everything away for this boy. Apparently Ur wasn't kidding that she once saw she will find another boy to train as well as Natsu. But to his yes, Ur could have made a better choice of boy.

"ARRGH! My clothes!" Now everyone was laughing at the boy who was frantically looking for his disappeared wardrobe. Then the boy turned to Natsu like the latter is the one who stole the clothes begun to grab at Natsu's outfit, "Hurry up and give me your clothes! Or I will kick you…!"But when the boy got into close proximity of Natsu or more precise, Natsu's arms, he was pulled around in 360 degrees like a kid's doll and was sent into one of the tables that had the laughing guild members, slipping their drink and making a mess of their food.

"May that be a warning; I come to join your guild and your welcome is no different than how bandits celebrate your birthday. Make another impression like that I will change my mind." Natsu growled out and everyone never made a move after seeing the true power in those eyes until a laughter was heard in the air. Not one to insult someone or at their misery but a jolly laughter of someone having a hearty good time.

"I like you Gaki. You have real skill to take our strongest female members by surprise and even one of our stronger and younger members out like that. What is your name?" Natsu was wondering why he was going to talk to a dwarf who looked like some kind of jester with orange clothes. But since no one ever tried to protest or even join along meant something to the young boy.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. You can believe me or not but I have been trained by a dragon and my Master." Natsu tried one more time and this time no one laughed at him. Only the dwarf to think hard.

"Dragons haven't been seen in a while but our records by our stronger and wiser ancestors have seen Dragons before so I will never insult you for that." Natsu felt a little warm for that, "My name is Makarov Dreyar and I am the Master of this Guild. And I say welcome to Fairy Tail!" The dwarf introduced himself and everyone soon cheered instead of laugh which made Natsu just stand in his place, shaking like a leaf but was silently crying tears of joy.

"…Thank you everyone. I will make you all proud." Natsu sniffed and rubbed his eyes clear of tears and faced Makarov, "Where do I sign up?"

XXXXX

It has been ten years since Ur had to leave Natsu and Igneel to her travels across the continent. She said her farewells and Natsu only asked of Ur to promise that she will be around for them to meet again and share what they had seen and learned in the time they were apart. But five years had passed and Natsu never saw Ur again, not even once. It is also the seven year anniversary of when Igneel disappeared. And ever since both of those dark times, Natsu had grown into a very renown and powerful Mage; as evidenced from becoming the new youngest mage to become a S-Class Mage, the elite of any legal Guild.

"Are you sure we can find Igneel here Natsu?" A small and childish voice asked of the said boy, no man. The years had been very kind to him and his figure was like a cross between an acrobat and a full muscle wrester. His outfit composed of a sleeves waistcoat with golden edging and yet white leg-long trousers, a black band around one of his wrists that held the symbol of Fairy Tail and a familiar scarf that complemented his salmon pink hair. This was Natsu Dragneel, known by a lot of names through his fellow guild mates or the others who had witnessed his power.

"For the last time Happy, we are here because someone has been using the name of Salamander who is a member of our guild for the wrong reasons. I want to stop him." Natsu addressed the one named happy, a blue cat who was walking in his hind legs and was carrying a backpack.

"Oh yeah but where are we going to find this 'Salamander'?" Happy said and just noticed Natsu smirking as if to hear that and see some circumstances that make it all amusing to him.

"You need to stop speaking so soon Happy. Take a good look." Natsu pointed to a crowd in the distance where girls were screaming about a man they called 'Salamander'. Happy was just gawking at their luck while Natsu was laughing at the expression while walking towards the crowd until he noticed another girl approaching the man with hearts in her eyes. **'Chāmu Mahō!'** Natsu thought and shook the woman out of the grasp.

"W-what?" She muttered and realized that she was under a trance. She then noticed the man who stopped her from entering the crowd of women. "Thanks. I thought that I was under something like a **Chāmu**." She thanked Natsu who chuckled,

"Yeah and it was strong enough to woe you if it wasn't for me. I am glad that you are smart enough, even more than them…" Natsu pointed his thumb to helpless crowd of fan girls, "To see through that ruse of illegal Magic."

The woman blushed, Natsu had gotten a little experience with girls and developed a sense of flirting that was successful and the women love it anyways. "Oh." She yelped, realizing she forgot something. "My name is Lucy. What is yours handsome?" She tried to seduce Natsu but he was not to be taken lightly but it wasn't in Natsu's character to disappoint anyone he trusted and tolerated which included this woman named Lucy.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. You might know me as the real Salamander or what everyone now calls me the Cold Sun Mage of Fairy Tail." Natsu introduced himself and nearly gave Lucy a heart attack; she was helped and was in the company of one of the up-rising Elite Mages of Fairy Tail!

End of Prologue.

 ***Look at that, two stories started on the same day! I only do that with chapters but I just came up with these ideas just this morning! I even worked until it was late at night so I can post them all on my account. What do you think? I hope that you will like them.***

 ****I am sure that you noticed that i took down the original story. I looked back on it and it looks like a mess to me so i deleted it and now i am going to work extra hard on this version of Cold Sun Dragon. Hope this clears somethings up and enjoy!****

 **Translations:**

 **Aisu Meiku: Kaidan – Ice Make: Stairs**

 **Aisu Meiku: Garou no Rensa – Ice Make: Chains of Hungry Wolves (Personally Made)**

 **Aisu Meiku: Roze Shīrudo – Ice Make: Rose Shield (Personally Made)**

 **Karyū no Tekken – Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Karyū no Kagizume – Fire Dragon's Claw**

 **Aisu Meiku: Rōzugāden – Ice Make: Rose Garden**

 **Karyū no Yokugeki – Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**

 **Karyū no Kenkaku – Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**

 **Aisu Meiku Mahō – Ice Make Magic**

 **Kōri no Mahō – Ice Magic**

 **Hyōjin: Nanarenbu – Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance**

 **Aisudo Sheru – Iced Shell**

 **Honō no Metsuryū Mahō – Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**

 **Gaki – Brat**

 **Aisu Meiku: Furoa – Ice Make: Floor**


	2. Chapter 1: Natsu and Lucy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Just my own OC Spells, if I ever can.**

Cold Sun Dragon

Natsu and Lucy

 _Previously on Cold Sun Dragon,_

 _"For the last time Happy, we are here because someone has been using the name of Salamander who is a member of our guild for the wrong reasons. I want to stop him." Natsu addressed the one named happy, a blue cat who was walking in his hind legs and was carrying a backpack._

 _"Oh yeah but where are we going to find this 'Salamander'?" Happy said and just noticed Natsu smirking as if to hear that and see some circumstances that make it all amusing to him._

 _"You need to stop speaking so soon Happy. Take a good look." Natsu pointed to a crowd in the distance where girls were screaming about a man they called 'Salamander'. Happy was just gawking at their luck while Natsu was laughing at the expression while walking towards the crowd until he noticed another girl approaching the man with hearts in her eyes. 'Chāmu Mahō!' Natsu thought and shook the woman out of the grasp._

 _"W-what?" She muttered and realized that she was under a trance. She then noticed the man who stopped her from entering the crowd of women. "Thanks. I thought that I was under something like a Chāmu." She thanked Natsu who chuckled,_

 _"Yeah and it was strong enough to woe you if it wasn't for me. I am glad that you are smart enough, even more than them…" Natsu pointed his thumb to helpless crowd of fan girls, "To see through that ruse of illegal Magic."_

 _The woman blushed, Natsu had gotten a little experience with girls and developed a sense of flirting that was successful and the women love it anyways. "Oh." She yelped, realizing she forgot something. "My name is Lucy. What is yours handsome?" She tried to seduce Natsu but he was not to be taken lightly but it wasn't in Natsu's character to disappoint anyone he trusted and tolerated which included this woman named Lucy._

 _"My name is Natsu Dragneel. You might know me as the real Salamander or what everyone now calls me the Cold Sun Mage of Fairy Tail." Natsu introduced himself and nearly gave Lucy a heart attack; she was helped and was in the company of one of the up-rising Elite Mages of Fairy Tail!_

'I can't believe it.' Lucy thought in her head, 'I can't believe that I have ran into the Natsu Dragneel! I am one lucky girl!' Then she saw that Happy was eating his fish like a pig while frequency hit on the head by Natsu for being so rude.

"So what are your plans Lucy? I doubt that a mage like you will want to remain on your own." Natsu said and Lucy was shocked, she never told Natsu that she can use magic.

"H-how did you know? I never told you!" Lucy said and then saw something in Natsu's hand that stopped her cold. It was a silver key with the crest of the Canis Minor stamped on its bow. The bow is hexagonal in shape and carries the crest of the Canis Minor with the blade of the key ending in a simple design. Then she saw something else, another silver key that had a different crest, mostly used for Canis Major on its bow. It was also hexagonal in shape and the blade on the other end of this key was another variation of the simple blade from normal keys. "The keys for Canis Minor and Canis Major (1)! How did you…?"

"I see. You use Celestial Spirit Magic do you?" Natsu stated and Lucy lost her excitement and shock and just nodded, expecting something like Natsu to laugh at her but instead he placed the keys on the table and pushed them into her direction. "Keep them."

"Huh?" Lucy was confused as to that Natsu will just give the keys to her.

"You own plenty on your keychain so you must be able to use these two as well right? I don't have that magic and maybe never learn it. And you did want them from that magic shop you came stopping out of. That owner was stingy old coot alright." Natsu smirked and Lucy just looked down to avoid her blush; she had appreciated Natsu for helping her and backing her up from her underachievement. She just felt a little warm in the rest of her body that was a little faint so she ignored it.

"Thanks Natsu. I really appreciate it." Lucy said in a low tone and Natsu paid for the food. He said that he needed to take care of some unfinished business and then he can take Lucy to join Fairy Tail. Yet, while she was reading the popular magazine called the Sorcery Weekly, Lucy was approached by the same man from before who tried to woe the girls with his **Chāmu Mahō**. He said that he was also from Fairy Tail and offered to enter Lucy in if he will attend a party at his private yacht.

Lucy fell for it and when she was offered a drink, she slapped it away at the last minute. It turned out that wine contained a potion to control minds and Lucy smelled it in the wine but it was too late. Henchman of this 'Salamander' emerged and held Lucy down for the 'Salamander' to try and brand Lucy as one of his slaves. That is until the ship shook and acted like it rose into the air.

The shaking had dislodged Lucy from her captives and when the ship tipped over, she fell out of the chambers and onto the railing outside. She gasped to see that the harbor water had rose into a tall tower and froze into pure ice. "I hate to say this after all you been through Lucy but thanks." Lucy heard a familiar and warm voice; she turned to see Natsu standing on one of the trainings of the tipped over ship. "Thanks to you, I was able to fine the Salamander imposter and free the other women."

"Natsu!" Lucy was overjoyed to see a real mage and unconsciously hugged him in gratefulness before she release him in embarrassment. "But how did you find me?"

"I have a very good nose and I was able you follow your scent to this ship." Natsu answered, "Happy get her out of here! I am going to give justice to this imposter!" Natsu shouted off the ship and Lucy heard an 'Aye sir' in the wind before feeling like she was off the ground. Lucy started to scream but then saw that the cat from before was in the air, holding by the shoulders and grasping her on the stomach with his tail but also sprouting wings on his back.

"Happy!?" Lucy was shocked she never saw this coming about the rude but cute blue cat companion that allows followed Natsu around.

"Hello Lucy. And don't worry, Natsu forces me to carry boulders every single day so this is nothing outside my powers." Happy said as he hovered in the air until he noticed something. "Lucy, where are your keys?" Lucy, by reflex, reached for her keys until she realized that the imposter must have threw them into the sea!

"NOO! EEK!" Lucy was panicking but then Happy descended into the ice and stopped. "WHAT WAS…that for…?" Lucy yelled until she saw a shine among the ice, like something metallic reflecting off in the sun. It was her keys! Lucy then grabbed then when Happy hovered her into her reaching distance. "I thought they were lost forever!"

"Natsu thinks of everything with his powers." Happy said, "Now you have your keys, will you like some revenge?" Happy said in a dark tone that Lucy mirrored instead of being weirded out; she was the type of girl to not let things like this get away so easily. She took out one of the golden keys on her keychain that seemed to be an ordinary golden key with two parallel waves stamped on its bow. The bow is designed similar to that of an upside down urn with two handles on either side. The center of the bow is white, colored in blue, with a heart on its base. The blade of the key is designed similar to that of a mermaid tail, with "fins" sprouting out of either side of the base of the bow, and four more at the tip, curling towards the center.

 **"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"** Lucy shouted with all her might and when she swiped the key across, out came a royal blue mermaid. She had a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist, curvy, and a large bust. She also had blue eyes that seems to have no pupils. She seemed to be wearing a dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. There was also a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist as part of her attire. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rested right under her collarbone. She also has an urn in her hands. This design must reflect her respective zodiac sign of "Aquarius".

Still this mermaid was not impressed with how things looked now she was in the world of human mages. "It is bad enough to summon me into your bathtubs and now you summon me into a pier with ice!? I ought to kill you and spend more time with my boyfriend!" Aquarius didn't seem to be that of a friendly spirit.

"Never mind that, I need your strength to deal with that ship. On it are people who want women like you for their slaves all because they think you are weak and useless!" Lucy yelled her orders and smirked, thinking it will make Aquarius angry at them enough to obey her.

"Oh yeah!? Take this!" Aquarius shouted and she summoned water from her urn that destroyed the ice and the ship that was encased in it. But…the water also descend onto the harbor!

"Oh no! She is doing it again!" Lucy was sent into the air by Happy when the water attack was directed at them as well as the women slavers. But there was no disaster when the waves of water froze before they could even touch the harbor!

"What?"

"WHAT!?"

Both Lucy and Aquarius were shocked at the sight while Happy seemed to be used to it. Then the latter felt a hand on her shoulder and before long, she was seeing eyes of an angry dragon into her face.

"You may be her most trusted spirit but if you come closer to killing her than your words than I will have to take action. I heard that mermaid tuna is very delicious if boiled and barbecued even rare." Natsu appeared besides the Water Bearer with a dark voice that got the spirit to see that Natsu really meant it and just nodded before huffing away into smoke. "Sorry about threatening your own spirits. Sometimes I just can't help…" Natsu was interrupted when Lucy hugged him, "Myself?"

"I don't mind. You saved me. That is all that matter and now I want to join Fairy Tail more than ever!" Lucy shouted in excitement while still burying her head into Natsu's warm chest. Natsu just signed, he had no idea what this might turn into later in his life.

Later, the Magic Council guard and the army arrived to turn in the 'Salamander' imposter who happened to be Bora of Prominence, formally of the guild named Titan's Nose for using illegal magic that got him banished from the guild. It will seem that he spent his time doing a female slave trade with his **Chāmu Mahō**. He won't be doing any of those ever again.

"Thank Mr. Dragneel. We appreciate your efforts in stopping the salve ring that we had been trying to track down for months. We will make sure that these women will be taken care of and they will be able to return to their regular lives. I wish they will be better than this to trust strangers." The captain of the guard thanked Natsu with gratitude.

"No problem. You did your job and that is perfectly fine by me. And if you don't mind, I need to take this young lady to Fairy Tail." Natsu said and Lucy blushed under the attention that Natsu and the captain as giving her.

"You are very lucky girl young lady. It is not every day that Natsu Dragneel brings a mage to Fairy Tail. The least a beautiful woman such as yourself." The captain said and Lucy tried to hide from it all but nodded and gave a low 'thank you' that the captain picked up. "Now we will clean up this mess and have a good day."

Natsu nodded and guided Lucy from the harbor and back onto the train on route to Magnolia. She was going to have the best day of her life, when she was going to join the guild she always wanted to for years.

XXXXX

Later, in an open air room with a very fancy design, a sphere rolled across the table. It curiously shattered but then repaired itself in an instant. It then levitated into the air. "Ultear, stop that!"

"But I am bored." Said a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes; she had a rather voluptuous figure, and she wears a long revealing dress, sporting a striped pattern. The entire outfit of hers is trimmed with gold patterns, and she even sports a matching white headband. On her arms, the woman wore long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky, gray wrist-guards, from which she produced another one of those spheres. She was Ultear Milkovich, a member of the Magic Council that oversees every legal mage and their actions; but in times of peace, there is barley anything exciting left to enjoy for this young and well developed woman. "I wish that something will just blow up and the only ones that cause that to happen as those amateurs from Fairy Tail." Ultear moaned in a seducing tone that nearly got the old people that made up the Magic Council

"Cut all that out Ultear, we already had our fill of troubles and it all to blame on one guild. Fairy Tail! It is up to no good again!" One of the council members shouted his own complaint that only caused Ultear and another young man to laugh along. "And you stop that too, Siegrain!"

"Fine, fine you old geezer. Ultear is right though." The young man of blue hair and a tattoo on his left eye said in a rude and disrespecting tone. "Without those idiots from Fairy Tail, the world will be boring."

"All we can do is hope for Dragneel to continue and keep them in line. He is our trusted S-class mage and is a real mage material." Another one of them brought up and the others all agreed while not noticing that Ultear and Siegrain both agree to but in a more dark and crafty effect; who knows what those two young schemers have in store for Natsu?

Meanwhile, in Magnolia.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Natsu said presenting the guild hall for the awed woman with a suitcase in her hand.

"I can't believe that I am really here! I always dreamed of this day!" Lucy said in her excitement that made Natsu chuckle.

"Well that dream is fulfilled as soon as I open these doors. So get ready to duck while I'm at it." Natsu said with both of his hands on the double doors leading into the guild hall and Lucy wondered why he asked of her to do such a thing. She did find herself obeying Natsu once the salmon haired boy opened the doors and out came a chair and a desk flying into the streets.

"What was that!?" Lucy said in a frighten tone, maybe she wasn't welcome in the guild hall after all! But she felt Natsu take her hand helped Lucy back on her feet.

"This happens a lot, you will get used to it. Come on in, we can get you signed in." Natsu said and led Lucy through the chaos that ran through the guild hall. They were having a real fight and it was tearing up the guild hall. Then Natsu stopped and pushed Lucy into his chest, "Stop and don't look, you won't like it." Lucy didn't know it but someone had landed in front of them. And he is completely nude!

"Arrgh! Where is my underwear!?" He looked frantically until he saw someone that made him forget about his nudity all together. "You flamehead copycat! You must have finally came back for a fight like the coward you are!" He would have ranted a lot more but Natsu instead finked him hard with two of his fingers, sending the nude boy's head right into the ground; thankfully the rest of his body fell so that his backside is showing and his front is not.

"Not today Gray. You still haven't done what I have told you." Natsu said in a displeased and unimpressed tone. Lucy then asked silently if she should look now, "It's safe."

"Just who was that boy who yelled at you Natsu-kun?" Lucy asked before she noticed that she let that slip and covered her mouth; Natsu heard her but didn't want to pry any further.

"That will be Gray Fullbuster. He uses ice to create solid objects like how I can so he thinks that I am not nothing but a copycat of his magic. That is why he will forget anything else for the chance of beating me to the ground. Also he has the habit of stripping unconsciously and not knowing it until someone points it out." Natsu paused and Lucy who could only look in disgust that Gray was still on the ground wearing nothing; she was just glad that Natsu doesn't have that embarrassing habit. "For as long as I knew him, he had it for seven years and hadn't did a thing to rid himself of the habit. That is another thing he blames me for." Natsu explained in full detail and Lucy took it all in before she noticed Natsu had brought her to a tab and pulled up a chair for her to sit in. He said that after the fight is dispensed, then they can get Lucy in.

Lucy didn't have long to wait until a giant, almost as the tall as the entire guild appeared above all the guild mates involved in their fight. **"That's enough! Knock it off you bunch of dolts!"** Lucy cringed at the sheer volume of the giant's voice but she felt Natsu hugging her which got her relaxed. Then the giant got closer and closer while getting smaller and smaller for some reason until Lucy said a short man in an orange jester like outfit. "Hello Natsu, looks like you did it again. You have brought someone to the guild. You just never did a girl before and you have good taste." Lucy had nothing to base this on, just who is this old man?

"Hello to you too gramps. Lucy will like to join us, so make a better first impression." Natsu said in a stern tone before turning to Lucy, "Luce, meet Makarov Dreyar, our guild master." Lucy almost didn't listen because she was still getting used to her little nickname that Natsu had started to call her, saying it makes her cuter. Still she got her focus back and she was shocked all over again to see a short old man as the master.

Then Makarov turned away to the silent guild mates who stopped fighting to his loud voice from before. He then made a backflip up to the railing on the second floor…and hitting the railing as he did but he managed to climb on it. "You dolts did it again! I have gotten a pile of papers from the Magic Council and they are super pissed at all of you! Gray!" Makarov looked at the raven haired boy who grabbed a tablecloth once he awoke to use as a loincloth. "You preformed the mission but a resident complained of you stealing her clothes and a whole town companioning about you running around nude!"

"B-but I just couldn't kept running around naked." Gray said in a shamed tone that betrayed his guilt.

"Then don't run around without any clothes on." Another one of the guild mates scolded Gray and he looked like a body builder wrester.

"Elfman! You assaulted the very man you were supposed to be escorting!" The wrester, named Elfman, looked down at his master's voice.

"He said…that men are only about education…" Elfman tried to defend himself with a lame excuse.

"Cana! Stop charging the Magic Council by the barrel for your wine!" Makarov yelled at a very well developed woman who was the same age as Lucy but wearing very revealing clothes and was drinking her liqueur by the barrel full until she heard from the master.

'They found out!' She thought to herself.

"Loke, stop sleeping with the chairman's daughter!" Makarov pointed his focus to a man about Natsu's age who was wearing a sweater with sunglasses and was surrounded by girls who looked at him now with looks of anger instead of lust. He tried to explain to them but instead the ladies ignored and walked away from this man named Loke, leaving him to wallow in sorrow.

"I swear that if you keep this up, you will never be a trusted Mage like Natsu! At least he makes messes that all just frozen water waiting to melt in the sun!" Lucy then saw that not only Natsu was rising pass the ranks of S-class mage but also was in the favor of the guild master and the magic council. "But…" Makarov paused before engulfing the papers in flames and dropping them for Natsu to snack on. "The council can shove their shit up back it came from for all I care! Magic isn't a tool, a weapon or an accessory! It is the result of one's faith and conviction to loyalty and friendship! So remember that and you will surely become great mage! All of you will be because you are Fairy Tail!" Cheers roared into the air which showed why Makarov is the guild master.

Now the guild is back to be nosy but his time, eating food, drinking wine, chatting away and looking on boards with mission papers. It was now the idea of a mage guild and Lucy enjoyed it along with Natsu who bought her food from the counter. The bartender was a very beautiful and kind woman who charged barely anything since Lucy was new and that she was looking at Natsu with eyes similar to how the blonde woman with the keys did ever since Lucy first meant Natsu. "My, my! It is true, you were selected out of all the beautiful women that Natsu can ever meet to come to our guild and become a member! This is so exciting!" Her name happened to be Mirajane and she used to be the mage model for beauty and every other female mage wanted to be like her, an S-class mage.

"Thank you and now can anyone tell me where I sign in?" Lucy asked and noticed that Natsu had finished his meal of food-on-fire.

"There is no sign-in sheet, just ask the color of your Guild Mark and where on your body will you like it." Natsu explained to Lucy that the Guild Mark is a guild member's ultimate proof that they have joined a mage guild. It is made of pure magic and will not be removed with water or even soap. Lucy wanted it in pink and on the back of her right hand.

"Still congratulations on turning in that imposter Natsu. I always told you that if you do good deeds for once, good things are bound to happen to you." Mirajane, or simply Mira to her friends, stated to Natsu who stopped on his job searching and turned back at Mira with an unamused look on his face,

"Help me remember Mira, when was the last time I didn't do a good deed on a mission?" That sounded arrogant but no one pointed that out and couldn't come up with a better answer than 'Never'. Natsu went back to his search for his next mission until he heard a commotion where the master was sitting on a counter. He turned to see a young boy arguing with Makarov,

"Please! You have to find my daddy!" He was Romeo, the son of one of Fairy Tail's members. He was also bullied by other kids his age because they were told by their parents who have seen the Fairy Tail members out of action, not when they are in. That left all them with the impressions that Fairy Tail members are nothing but 'drunk cowards'. Romeo took it all out on his father and asked him to do something cool for a change while leaving his father confused. Than the latter disappeared on a mission which made Romeo feel guilty and worried.

"I keep telling you Romeo, you have got to trust your father more often." Makarov said strictly as the guild master but Romeo will never bow down that easily; he was just a big and bold boy for his age.

"But he said that he will be come back in three days and it has been a week since he left! Something has happened to him but nobody will let me go and see what! And now you won't even try to help him!" Romeo brought up, he really wants his dad back.

"Shut up!" Makarov was having a headache listening to Romeo beg of him so he snapped at the poor boy and said something that he will come to regret. "Your father is a Fairy Tail mage and he will complete the job so you better go and find a glass to drink some mil in. Quite being such a whiner!" Makarov shouted harshly at the poor boy who punched him in the face in anger.

"I thought you mages were cool but you are all jerks!" That cut through the jolly happy atmosphere and soon everyone felt like someone was shoving a sharp object through their hearts each. Natsu, who was about to go on a mission dealing with some bandits for a good sum of jewels, shoved the paper back into the board, ignoring another member who complained about that action. Natsu then walked up to Makarov with a look of disappointment on it,

"That wasn't cool at all gramps. It was stupid and not right, you better make up for it and prove to me once again that you haven't gone senile because if you won't leave your comfortable counter and your bottle of wine to help Romeo, then I will." Natsu said with pure bravery and boldness to say such things to the master and left before Makarov could retort. No one tried to protest or even stop Natsu.

"W-what was wrong with Natsu? I never saw him that mad before?" That explained everything for poor Lucy who was still left in the dark as everyone, even Gary was silent on this one until Mira finally spoke up.

"You see, Natsu had a bad childhood, he lost his father and had to hear that another of his teachers and his mother figure had died. And the worst part was that we all laughed at him for it and he all felt his anger at one point. We are afraid to make fun of him now and forever." Lucy was having a hard time imagining the guild laughing at Natsu for telling them of his misery. That is not what she had thought of them at all. "And from that moment, Natsu will gladly make sure that no one has to lose their family anymore. That is why he rebelled against the Master and I agree with him on it." Mira finished with her and pretty soon, everyone was glaring at Makarov for being so cruel and a heartbreaker to a little boy who is worried about his only family.

Lucy then felt like she shouldn't let Natsu do this allow and charged after him. She then saw that Romeo was crying near one of the trees planted in the town. And there with the poor boy was Natsu, who held Romeo to him and the boy cried into his chest to let out all those unwanted feelings. "Don't worry Romeo, I will get your dad back. You don't ever deserve to be alone." Natsu whispered gentle words to Romeo who just kept crying until Lucy heard something that touched her heart,

"Thank you. Thank you big brother Natsu."

End of Chapter 1.

 ***I am glad that you all like my story so far and I do plan on having Ur return in a way that most of you Fairy Tail fans want. I will just add my own little twist to it and that may as well set the drama in any future chapter.**

 **I was going to include some more in this chapter but I felt like setting the average amount of words in each chapter in the 4,000s if I can. Hope it isn't too much trouble. Don't worry, if you want Ur to return, I can tell you one thing; there is going to be another Wizard Saint after the war between Fairy Tail and a rival. Thank you and keep reading please!***

 **Translations:**

 **Chāmu Mahō – Charm Magic**

 **1\. I have noticed that the key for Canis Minor was given but I remembered from astronomy class that there is a Canis Major constellation next to the Canis Minor. So I came up with the design myself and I can only put it to words**


	3. Chapter 2: A Monkey and A Gorilla

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Cold Sun Dragon

A Monkey and A Gorilla

 _Previously on Cold Sun Dragon,_

 _"I thought you mages were cool but you are all jerks!" That cut through the jolly happy atmosphere and soon everyone felt like someone was shoving a sharp object through their hearts each. Natsu, who was about to go on a mission dealing with some bandits for a good sum of jewels, shoved the paper back into the board, ignoring another member who complained about that action. Natsu then walked up to Makarov with a look of disappointment on it,_

 _"That wasn't cool at all gramps. It was stupid and not right, you better make up for it and prove to me once again that you haven't gone senile because if you won't leave your comfortable counter and your bottle of wine to help Romeo, then I will." Natsu said with pure bravery and boldness to say such things to the master and left before Makarov could retort. No one tried to protest or even stop Natsu._

 _"W-what was wrong with Natsu? I never saw him that mad before?" That explained everything for poor Lucy who was still left in the dark as everyone, even Gary was silent on this one until Mira finally spoke up._

 _"You see, Natsu had a bad childhood, he lost his father and had to hear that another of his teachers and his mother figure had died. And the worst part was that we all laughed at him for it and he all felt his anger at one point. We are afraid to make fun of him now and forever." Lucy was having a hard time imagining the guild laughing at Natsu for telling them of his misery. That is not what she had thought of them at all. "And from that moment, Natsu will gladly make sure that no one has to lose their family anymore. That is why he rebelled against the Master and I agree with him on it." Mira finished with her and pretty soon, everyone was glaring at Makarov for being so cruel and a heartbreaker to a little boy who is worried about his only family._

 _Lucy then felt like she shouldn't let Natsu do this allow and charged after him. She then saw that Romeo was crying near one of the trees planted in the town. And there with the poor boy was Natsu, who held Romeo to him and the boy cried into his chest to let out all those unwanted feelings. "Don't worry Romeo, I will get your dad back. You don't ever deserve to be alone." Natsu whispered gentle words to Romeo who just kept crying until Lucy heard something that touched her heart,_

 _"Thank you. Thank you big brother Natsu."_

"Remind me again why are you coming Luce. You have no idea what this mission is about. You heard it all from Mira, didn't you?" Natsu asked with Lucy sitting next to him in carriage going to where the missing Mage was last seen.

"I felt like since you had to go through a lot of trouble out of your way to get me into the guild, I better get into the action sooner or later." Lucy said and Natsu sighed. Lucy thought that meant she had won the argument until the carriage had stopped.

"…Sorry." The driver said, "…I can't go any further…good luck." Natsu nodded and thanked the drive before opening the doors to let in a fierce cold win that got Lucy shivering like a newborn deer and like a leave that was barely sticking to a tree branch.

"This is summer! Why is it so cold!?" Lucy yelled at the top of her voice before noticing that the carriage was leaving without her. "Wait!"

"That is why I wanted to know why you wanted to come with me Luce. This is where Macro went for his mission." Natsu said and he made yet another side hug to Lucy who blushed at the warmth and close contact. She then realized that she didn't recognize the name 'Macro'.

"Who is Macro?"

"That is the name of Romeo's father who went missing during his last mission. It was to come here and slay fierce beasts known as the Vulcan." Natsu answered and Lucy was feeling like going home now but the cold and that a mage's life was at stake had made her stick to the job.

Natsu gave her his buffer that had warmed her up despite walking in the snow with high heels. They started to shout for Macro, hoping that the mage will able to hear them but instead they found themselves in a cave when Natsu noticed that he couldn't hear Lucy's footprints anymore. He turned to see that she wasn't there anymore and pretty soon screams echoed throughout the cave. This prompted Natsu to try and fine Lucy.

She was where she was kidnapped by a large, anthropomorphic monsters that resembled a primate monkey. It had the most distinctive facial features she ever saw; an elongated chin, prolonged ears and a pointed head that resembled a single horn on top of their head. It had gargantuan arms, and sequentially, large hands that attach to its muscular torso. In comparison to its upper body, this beast evidently possessed a pair of smaller-scaled legs that feature a long tail connected to the bottom of their torsos. "Woman. Me love woman." It spoke in a primitive prevented tone that freaked Lucy out and she fled from it but after seeing the beast chase after her, she reached for one of her keys.

"Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Out of nowhere came an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of both a bull, as his theme implies, but, most notably, of a cow. His body was covered in a black and white pattern similar to those of dappled cows, and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head was bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He had dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those carried by real bulls. His muscular chest beared six udders, two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominals, something which makes him yet again resemble a cow. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, was quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body. It was the Golden Bull Celestial Spirit like the Water Bearer from the harbor where Natsu rescued Lucy in the first place.

Taurus' massive body was mostly left bare: he's shown to be wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wore simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms were wrapped in bandages, and he wore brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder was a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle.

"Moo! I will do anything for Lucy's huge breasts!" As opposed to its menacing look, this Celestial Spirit was actually a pervert and had a thing for Lucy's female body. That made the blonde woman groaned before trying to tell Taurus to attack the creature that Lucy can guess was a Vulcan. Alas, the bull and cow combo let his guard down in his perverted nature and was handled in greatly. Lucy was about to reach in for another key when the Vulcan grabbed her and looked like he was going to eat her up. That is until a fire ball had hit the Vulcan, releasing Lucy from the monster's grasp and the woman falling into someone's hands.

"Sorry I am late, the echoes were really annoying." Lucy looked up to see a boy she hoped to save her and he did. She ignored that last statement of apology and hugged Natsu tightly around the neck.

"Thank you Natsu! Thank you!" Lucy cried out as she released her bottomed up fear and relief. Natsu just chuckled until he let Lucy down gently for some reason. "What is it Natsu?" She got her answer when Natsu hugged again and rolled out of the way of an incoming axe that nearly but them in half. "The Vulcan is still up and running!?"

"They maybe be perverted creatures but they are not pushovers. But this one make no sense, unless…" Natsu thought ignoring Lucy yelling that the Vulcan was coming with the axe from Taurus again but this time with close combat. "That must be it!" Natsu shouted before kneeing down on the snow and ice to freeze the Vulcan in place before pressing his hand on the Vulcan's body. The beast dropped the axe and screamed in pain as Lucy watched in horror that the body of the monkey like creature dissolved as if it was in contact with a pool of acid.

In the place of the Vulcan was a human, a human who looked like he had seen better days. He was all covered in bruises and cuts, his hair was all messy and there was a nasty gash in his left side of his torso. "Macro!" Natsu cried out while canceling the ice on the legs so that the human mage could fall to the ground gently by Natsu's hands. "Luce, there is a blanket in my pack besides you! I need it and the first aid kit inside too!" Lucy moved fast and retrieved those items.

Happy then appeared, missing out all the action but was asked of Lucy to care for the injured mage. The gash in his side just won't stop bleeding, no matter what they tried until Natsu had to use a last resort. He engulfed his hand with flames and burned the surrounding wound. Despite the screams from Macro and the protests from Lucy, that actually worked; the burn had caused the wound to close and stopped the bleeding. It was robust and painful cure but it was going to keep Macro alive for him to see his worried son again.

And that is what happened, Natsu had dragged the still hurt Macro to where Romeo was waiting for both of them. The father and son duo made up for making each other worried and Romeo even had something to fend off those bullies if they try to insult his father or any of the other Fairy Tail mages. Lucy was smiling the whole time but inside, she was getting a little worried that she couldn't keep up with all these wonderful people. All she could do is hope that staying with Natsu will make something turn up; who knows, maybe something will.

XXXXX

A couple of days later, Lucy was having a very good time in her bathtub that was filled with hot water for a new day. "Mm. I knew I can count on Natsu to find me a good place to live in. And the rent is only 70,000 jewels a month! It is prefect!" Lucy shouted, not caring if anyone was listening. She got out of the bath and changed into her regular clothes while still in the good mood from the warm water until she heard a knock on her apartment door. Lucy answered to see some familiar faces. "Natsu!"

"I thought I will come over and see how you like the place. And Happy, cut that out!" Natsu turned to the blue cat sharping his claws on one of the stands in the doorway. After kicking Happy in the head, Natsu sighed. "He only wanted to come along just to find a better thing for his claws than the trees around our house.

"Oh well. Come in." Lucy said and Natsu helped himself, taking in the scent of the place; it was rich with Lucy's scent along with fresh strawberries that made it nigh irresistible for even him. That is until he caught the smell of paper with ink on them and noticed a sheet of them on a desk.

"What are these?" Natsu said, grasping them for a better look until a blur went past him and grabbed the papers from his hands. Natsu turned to see Lucy on the ground, grasping the papers to her chest. "Now you are making me worried Lucy. What are they?"

"Who cares!? And I just let you in too, we all need privacy!" Lucy yelled but instead Natsu kneed down to her level.

"Are you writing a novel?" Natsu asked and Lucy got all red, she was found out. "Then don't worry, one of our members named Levy loves novels as well. She just never got the inspiration to make one herself but Levy knows everything there is to a novel. You should ask for some advice."

"R-really?" Lucy asked and Natsu nodded, the woman let out a huge breathe but kept he papers close to her. "Can you still promise not to tell anyone that I am trying to write a novel? I will die of embarrassment!" Lucy yelled but then felt Natsu take her into a side hug that still made her blush redder than ripe tomatoes.

"I promise Lucy. No one will ever find out. Can you just promise me that once you are done, I will be the first one to read it?" Natsu said and Lucy was confused and tried to get some to get some breathing space.

"Um…sure. But why would you ask of such a promise. It take a huge while." Lucy said but Natsu just smiled even more.

"That is fine. It will be worth the wait. I just now it will be good since you are writing it." Natsu said and Lucy started to feel all warm from inside at that statement.

'Natsu, are you doing this on purpose or is this just how you treat girls? Either way, I think I am starting to fall for you.' Lucy said before clearing her throat, put her papers into the drawer of her writing desk and went into a kitchen. "Will anyone like some tea!? I don't have very much to do since I just moved!" She yelled from across the rooms.

"That is okay Lucy!" Natsu shouted and pulled Happy from him trying to sharpen his claws again. Soon, Lucy came back into the living room with a tray with tea cups on them. After enjoying Lucy's recipe, Natsu wanted to break the ice. "So what can you tell us about your keys? Which spirits can you summon?" Lucy was glad someone was interested in her magic,

"Well Natsu, there is another dimension of magic where Celestial Spirits exist for centuries due to their natural immortally. The only way to enter that dimension is that a spirit brings inside it. But humans can't exist in the Celestial Spirit dimension because the essence rejects them; humans can die if they were to be exposed to it even for a second." Lucy started and Happy started to shake in fear and even Natsu wasn't feeling very well about that. "So the way to summon these spirits to your aid either in battle or in need of their power is through their keys. They can range from the common silver keys to the rare golden keys and the ultra-rare black keys that barely exist at all."

"So which keys do you own Lucy?" Happy took a turn at asking and Lucy took a keychain with a couple of golden keys and a few silver ones. "So far, I own Aquarius the Water Bearer, Taurus the Golden Bull and Cancer the Great Crab…"

"Crab!" Happy shouted with drool on his face as he imagined crabs of all different types. Natsu just signed at his partner's naïve nature that needs work in order to make a better first impression.

"Go on." Natsu said warmly and Lucy nodded.

"And the silver keys I have are Crux the Southern Cross, Horologium the Pendulum Clock, Lyra the Lyre and with the keys you gave me where you first met me, Nikora the Canis Minor and Nokora the Canis Major." Lucy finally finished her explanation and Natsu was still interested while Happy was now thinking of fish rather than crabs.

"Can you show us some of these spirits?" Natsu asked and Lucy gave her answer.

"I can't summon them all because it severely exhausts my magic supply but I can show you my two new spirits that you gave me." Natsu nodded and braced for a great surprise by Lucy who took out those two keys. **"Open Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!"** Natsu's expression was something of disappointment when he saw the end result. It was a short and stout white creature with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose reminiscent of a carrot, giving him a slight appearance of a snowman. Nothing like a dog but Natsu never said a word, not to make any rude comment. **"And Open Gate of the Canis Major! Nokora!"** Out came something that was more like a dog.

It was more like a puppy. It had short fur all over its body. It was wild because there was no trace of being pampered or having a collar. It canine teeth were small and not very sharp yet. Its eyes were a very welcome and friendly blue color. It then looked around and said, "Alright! Someone finally summoned me!" It jumped throughout the room in excitement and Lucy tried to catch him until Natsu scored a very lucky shot.

"Slow down, there won't be much left of this place if you keep doing this." Natsu scolded gently and the puppy made its impression of sheepish expression on its face.

"Sorry. It that every always goes for Nikora instead of me so I was glad that someone finally found my key." Nokora said and Natsu set him down but not before the puppy was pulled back off the ground again and this time into Lucy's arms.

"You both are so cute! What should we call you?" Lucy said and that got Natsu and Happy confused.

"Are their names Nikora and Nokora?" Happy asked and Lucy nodded.

"That is their generic names but they need personal names. Since these spirits need not a lot of magic to summon or maintain, they are popular as pets for Celestial Spirit Mages." Lucy explained. She then came up with a good idea, so she called it. "How about Plue and Pluto?"

"That is the worst. OWW!" Happy had to blunt and Natsu had to rough with bopping the blue cat on the head.

"That is what Luce is going to call them so you better keep your opinions to yourself." Natsu said to correct that rude comment. Lucy just ignored them and asked them when will they liked to be summoned. Plue wanted to be summoned from Tuesdays to Thursdays. Pluto told her to do Fridays to Mondays. And with that, it was time for Natsu to tell the other reason he was visiting her and Plue caught on with it; the strangest thing was that Natsu was somehow able to understand Plue.

"Looks like it is official. Let's make a team together!" Natsu proclaimed to the excitement of Happy but to the confusion of Lucy. Happy explained that teams in guilds help all group members do harder missions and they even share their training together. Lucy got all excited at the idea of working with Natsu for now on and will you know it, Natsu had gotten their very first mission.

Lucy read it to take place in the nearby Shirotsume Town and the reward caused her eyes to bug out; 200,000 jewels! All just to steal a book from a man named Duke Everlue and destroy it. But the one thing that shocked Lucy was the morning for this man; calling him a pervert, a lecher, a womanizer and looking for a new maid with blonde hair. Turning like a robot to the whispering duo in the background mutter about how they had gotten a blonde haired girl handy. "You…you…you tricked me!"

XXXXX

In a few hours, the new team arrived in Shirotsume Town and Lucy had gotten into a maid costume much to the shock of Natsu and Happy. "Luce, we were only joking about you being a maid. We just needed someone of great seductive skills to get in and steal the book." Natsu explained and Lucy felt like she was duped a second time; but all that was melded when she realized that she was elected as an expert in seduction skills by the boy she couldn't help but fall for every time she sees him in action.

"…Okay Natsu, I will let something like this slide just once but if you need anything, please do try to trick me." Lucy said with sincerity and Natsu nodded. They were soon on the move to meet the client. It was a massive mansion which got Lucy into awe but for Natsu, it didn't matter as long as he could talk with the client about the job they signed up for. Natsu tried knocking but no one answered for a good five minutes.

"HELLO!? WE ARE FROM FAIRY TAIL ABOUT THE JOB!" Natsu tried to get their attention by yelling up his voice until they all heard a 'ssh' coming from the other side of the door.

"Please be quiet and let me see your guild marks." Someone on the other side said in a whisper. Natsu looked at Lucy and nodded reassuring and showed the guild mark on his left shoulder bicep. Lucy did the back of her right hand. Happy revealed his mark to be on the biggest selection of skin on his small body; his backside. "Okay, please come inside."

Natsu and his team did as they were told, with no idea they had to be quiet about it. Natsu was suspicious though about it though. Soon they found themselves in a living room for the guest to get acquainted with the host and owner of the mansion. "My humble apologizes for my behavior, neighbors can be a little cranky with us if they heard someone shout from our front door. My name is Kaby Melon." The 'owner' stated and after some minutes of silence, a woman appeared form one of the doors that also got Natsu's curiosity; even more now that he had met the client. "And this is my wife. I will like to give more details on the mission for you Fairy Tail mages."

"Okay then. I will like to ask my own questions." Natsu said and Kaby nodded so the S-class mage sat back and waited for his turn to ask.

"To start things off, I met what I said on the paper I sent. I really despised that book named Daybreak that the Duke Everlue owns. I will love to see that it was go off in smoke and ashes. So much that I have upgraded the reward to 2 million jewels!" Kaby said darkly and with his wife trying to calm him down.

Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail members were in shock that the reward money had increased tenfold while they were on their way to complete the mission. Then Natsu regained his composure to say some things on his own. "Sure but I want to make things clear. You should stop lying." That got both Happy and Lucy out of their stupor and make Kaby back away. "You don't own this place, you are only borrowing it from a friend no doubt. I have three things that gave you away." Natsu took out one fingers and placed his other pointer on it, the position for saying 'number 1'. "One. You asked of us not to shout, no one who lives here will ask something of that. You also took more time than usual to answer us when we knocked on the door. You should own this place be there in the shortest time which isn't five minutes." Natsu pressed his pointer finger on another finger in his other hand. "Two. Your wife took too much time to make tea, surely she could make it to the kitchen and back in less time than she did today." Natsu then placed his pointer finger. "Finally. Your scent matches nothing like the house. You should have smelled like the house if you really live here. And that is how I figured that out."

"Natsu! Mr. Melon and his wife went through all that trouble to get us and the thanks you give them is this!? What is wrong with…?" Lucy ranted about Natsu's rudeness until Kaby intercepted her.

"That is enough. He is right. We needed this mission completed and us poor wasn't going to help so we borrowed this place to do that. But we do have the reward money so what is the problem?" Kaby said with his wife nodding all the way.

"How about you keep the reward money the way it was on the paper so you have the most to live in a better house but not as expensive as this. We will use that money to do our own things. That is all I ask as well as this." Natsu said until he got to a very important, if not the most important question of all. "If you say that you want to see it burn than we need to bring it back unharmed so that can happen. Otherwise how else ware we supposed to prove that we had destroyed the book?"

"You are right, if you need too, please make sure that I see the proof that the book is destroyed." Kaby said and Natsu nodded. Lucy and Happy never said a word, this Natsu was just a puzzle. A puzzle that they just can't solve, only learn more about him every time.

Soon they reached the Everlue mansion which was about as impressive as the one that Kaby and his wife had borrowed for the sake of meeting the mages who took the mission. Lucy did her thing, asking to sign up for a maid until a gorilla of a human appeared from the ground also in a maid costume asking Lucy about the offer. Then the duke himself had appeared from the very tunnel and observed Lucy. Ultimately, he called her ugly and showed Lucy and the rest of the team what he considered to be beautiful.

"Hey." Natsu said to Lucy who could do nothing but cry about being called ugly by the duke and in front of her team. "If that didn't work than that is just fine. We will get the mission done and get back on that jerk duke for calling you that. And if you want my opinion, you always looked beautiful and especially in that maid costume." Natsu smiled in a handsome way that made Lucy nod before hugging Natsu.

"…thank you Natsu…thank you…" Natsu just hugged her back and she thought to herself. 'Natsu, you are really a wonderful boy. I am now interested in you even more. Please keep it up, I want to fall in love with you.' Soon Lucy dried her tears and faced Natsu. "I am feeling a lot better now. Let's go." Lucy reared to get in the mansion and humiliate the duke for her insulting her which only made the boys sweat drop and Natsu chuckle weakly.

On the roof, Happy flew everyone there so that Natsu could sneak in where people barely even bother to check out. Lucy explained to everyone that even if this duke was a jerk, he is not a villain and that they must never treat him like one. Natsu just focused on melting the glass and reaching for the window lock while Happy made an uninterested look and caused Lucy to slap him on the head. Not speaking for the words are her actions huh?

Still they got in and after seeing that they needed to find a place where a book can be stored. But before they could get anywhere, the maids from before had appeared in an instant, they have found them! "All intruders are to be eliminated!" But before anyone could jump the gun, the maids were frozen stiff on the spot. Natsu had taken care of them just like that, "Ice can be used for many purposes Lucy. It is just everyone goes for the **Aisu Meiku** as the only **Kōri no Mahō**." Lucy could only nod, it will seem that destruction is always an option for a mage like Natsu and Lucy hates having to break things to complete missions.

Natsu and the gang searched the rooms until Natsu caught the scent of the paper like in Lucy's apartment room. Trailing it, they had found themselves in a huge library. Something not to be expected of someone like the Duke Everlue. But with no time to waste, they begun to look through the books, hoping to find Daybreak. Lucy and Natsu had the fun in the world throwing the books all over the place in their search, not that anyone will complain. Natsu finally found it and was about to leave with it and take to the client to burn the book until Lucy noticed the name of the author.

"Kemu Zealon!" Lucy got into an excited fan girl state once she realized that this book was made by one of her idols and that she was his biggest fan.

"Who?" Natsu wasn't the one to read books and be all caught up on the latest great writers.

"He was one of the greatest writers of all time but I never found this book in any of the stores. This is could be a breakthrough in literate! And the best part is that I get to read it first!" Lucy's ranting was disturbed when Natsu stretched his hand,

"Luce, we told the client that we will take to book to him and burn it. Have you forgotten the mission?" Lucy protested, like it was a crime to burn the book. She even tried to beg in order to keep the book but Natsu wasn't the one to like lying. Then the duke had found them again! "This is what happens when you hesitate Luce. Now we need to get out of here!"

"You are not going anywhere with that stupid book! Vanish Brothers!" The duke had summoned two assassins that are well known for preying on mages on the belief that in terms of physical strength, mages are pushovers. But they never heard of Natsu, the Cold Sun Dragon. And that was why he handed them in so easily, because of their arrogance and little to no experience when the mages survive their attacks and fight back. Natsu didn't even use magic; he wanted to show them that even without magic, mages of Fairy Tail were not weak.

Meanwhile, in a hidden space, Lucy was using special glasses to read Daybreak, a full pledge novel in only a few minutes. "There is defiantly something here. Whoever Kemu Zealon is, he had placed something of great importance in this book for his son. I need to show it to him." But before Lucy could, the duke found here again.

"If you are saying that books contains something of great importance than I want it back! Hand it over!" The duke used his magic that allows him to burrow through any surface to corner Lucy and force to hand over the book; he even groped her sensitive areas in order to do it!

"No!" Lucy yelled and instead of waiting for Natsu to save her, she struck out and hit the duke where is hurts in the face the most. She then revealed to hold a whip as a weapon and began to tear and strike at the duke, not caring about what she had said before. Then she got enough focus to reach in for one of her keys and shouted the spell, "Open the Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" Out came from the home of the spirits was a man who dressed in a way reminiscent of a hairdresser, His hair was black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers; he even has thick lips. He wore a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there was a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wore a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. The color of his eyes is unknown because Cancer wears sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back.

Happy, who had just got there and saw Lucy in action was awaiting for Cancer to say something crab-related. Only to be dashed when Cancer addressed Lucy as 'Shrimp'. But then the Duke revealed himself to be a Celestial Spirit Mage himself because he had a golden key handy,

"Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Out came from where Cancer did, the huge gorilla like maid also appeared but with one extra. Natsu, who was clinging to Virgo's clothes had been sent through the same dimension as Virgo to get where the others were! That was impossible for a human! But instead of hesitating like before, Natsu took action and froze Virgo and striking the giant maid with a mean kick in the stomach, finishing the job in an instant. The duke tried to get away but Lucy had bounded him with her whip while Cancer used his scissors handy to cut not only his hair but the duke's clothes; all this trauma had knocked him unconscious!

With that he mission to the mansion was over and now it was time to return to the client about the book. After giving it to Kaby who used a lit match to burn it, the book was revealed to be under a spell. All this time, it was waiting to be burned so that the letters will change and switch themselves including those in the title. Now instead of Daybreak, it read Dear Kaby; it was for Kaby Melon as his father's greatest book before commenting suicide. It drove him to tears as he gave the 200,000 jewels to the team; Natsu gave half to Lucy for her rent while he shared the other half with Happy, only to be fair.

But it was getting late so they needed to stay for camp on the way back to Fairy Tail guild hall. They were having their supper with the sky filled with stars above them that Lucy felt something that was growing every second she looked at Natsu; she then realized that it was now or never. "Natsu…" Lucy said to get his attention,

"Luce…? What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something." Lucy said so Natsu gave his full attention, "Did you treat me like a princess and a goddess because you just love women?" Lucy knew that is uncalled for but she needed to know and Natsu brought her closer; Lucy didn't understood why she couldn't do a thing to stop him.

"I figured you will say something like that since I have the reputation but even I have my eyes set on someone. Someone that will always feel happy to see her smile, to feel like I am flying through the sky when she smiles, feel like there are no more troubles when she laughs and yet felt like my heart is breaking like glass when I see her sad. I wanted to find a girl that I feel exactly like that and it always happened so far with you Lucy. I think I have fallen in love with you." Natsu gave his honest answer and Lucy drove herself to tears but still smiled.

"Yes Natsu. That is love and that is how I feel for you." Lucy said in a low tone that Natsu heard anyways. They moved their faces closer and closer until their lips embraced with the heat of passion and the fireworks of love. They wanted to do it for all night long but then they had to break for some oxygen. But the taste of each other and the heat from their very first kiss still lingered well in their mouths. "I love you Natsu Dragneel."

"I love you too Lucy Heartfilla." Natsu said and kissed Lucy before she could protest, "I told you, your secrets are safe with me. I promise and I never break promises." Lucy found no more strength to even scream, just snuggling in the warmth that radiated off Natsu, her new boyfriend like a heater. They probably never noticed but Happy, who was under the impression of being asleep, had smirked after hearing everything between the new couple. He could only think of how everyone back home will do when they learn about it.

XXXXX

A few days later, of missions and training and dating,

"This has been great Natsu, I have paid two months of rent ahead of time!" Lucy said in pure joy that made everyone just smile at how Natsu got with a girl as energetic as he usually is when Natsu wasn't serious.

"I am glad. You really hit off since that Daybreak mission. We should celebrate someday." Natsu said while gently pulling Lucy towards him, not that she tried to protest. "In the way you want it to be." Lucy knew what Natsu meant and giggled. They had really kicked off once they had their first kiss under the stars. Everyone by now was used to seeing Natsu and Lucy together and cuddling like so.

But then one of them, the womanizer named Loke, ran into the guild hall out of breath. He was panting hard so everyone was wondering why he was in such poor condition. That is until Loke finally spoke up, "Erza…Erza has finally come back!"

"WHAT!?"

Lucy was spooked to hear and see the entire guild except for her, her boyfriend and Mira panic over these news. Then the earth started to shake, like a giant was pacing through town and from the sounds getting louder, it was approaching the guild hall. Lucy held onto Natsu for support since the shaking was almost enough to cause her to fall out of her seat at the counter. "Who is Erza?"

Lucy hoped to get a better answer than this out of her boyfriend. "She is going to be your rival Lucy. Other than that, she is a regular girl and I can count on you to make fast friends with her." With that encrypted message, Lucy wanted to think hard on it but she barely had the time when the shaking and sounds had gotten to the point that it seems the source of it all was now in the hall.

Lucy got a good look at this 'Erza' everyone was talking about and saw something she never expected. She was sure though why her dating days with Natsu are going to get tougher for sure.

End of Chapter 2.

 **Translations:**

 **Aisu Meiku – Ice Make**

 **Kōri no Mahō – Ice Magic**


	4. Chapter 3: Dawn of A Deadly Lullaby

Cold Sun Dragon

Dawn of A Deadly Lullaby

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 _Previously on Cold Sun Dragon,_

 _But then one of them, the womanizer named Loke, ran into the guild hall out of breath. He was panting hard so everyone was wondering why he was in such poor condition. That is until Loke finally spoke up, "Erza…Erza has finally come back!"_

 _"WHAT!?"_

 _Lucy was spooked to hear and see the entire guild except for her, her boyfriend and Mira panic over these news. Then the earth started to shake, like a giant was pacing through town and from the sounds getting louder, it was approaching the guild hall. Lucy held onto Natsu for support since the shaking was almost enough to cause her to fall out of her seat at the counter. "Who is Erza?"_

 _Lucy hoped to get a better answer than this out of her boyfriend. "She is going to be your rival Lucy. Other than that, she is a regular girl and I can count on you to make fast friends with her." With that encrypted message, Lucy wanted to think hard on it but she barely had the time when the shaking and sounds had gotten to the point that it seems the source of it all was now in the hall._

 _Lucy got a good look at this 'Erza' everyone was talking about and saw something she never expected. She was sure though why her dating days with Natsu are going to get tougher for sure._

Erza was nothing like from what Lucy expected from how everyone responded to her approaching footsteps. She was a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes that seemed to have one to be blue instead. Under her Heart Kreuz armor, given by the label on the left side of her chest, she had a slender, voluptuous figure that Lucy can describe within her mind as "amazing." She can only hope that Erza doesn't try to seduce her boyfriend, Lucy may be beautiful and young and well developed but she had seem women that are much more than here in all features. Lucy had forgotten all about that when she had noticed that Erza was carrying a giant horn like it was nothing; he figure sure fooled everyone else by hiding all her physical strength.

"I have returned. Where is the Master?" She said in a voice that matched her beauty perfectly, even though Lucy noticed some sternness in that tone. With a mighty thump, Erza left down the giant horn, she said that it was a gift from the villagers she helped by defeating a giant monster; of course, no one argued about it when Erza asked if it was in anyone's way.

"Hello Erza, no the Master is not here." Mira smiled and waved at the redhead but before she could say anything else.

"Gramps at his annual meeting. Did you forget that again?" Natsu said in a kind of off-handed tone which made everyone cringe. Lucy didn't know why until she saw Erza get silent, for only a few seconds before charging at both her and Natsu. Erza looked like she wanted to punch Natsu in the face but she only got as much as an inch when Natsu extended the palm of his hand that caused Erza to be incased in ice! "Still as slow as ever. I thought you would have been training Erza." Natsu said in his own stern tone even though his new girlfriend was clutching the side of his chest that is facing her. The salmon haired boy then ignited a flame in his hand and used it to melt the ice around Erza.

She fell to the ground, drenched and shivering. She looked like she wanted to fade away to somewhere in order to save face. She had noticed some new guild mates since she didn't recognize their faces; the point is that she had not made a very first impression. "A-anyway…" Erza said, fighting her way through the cold water that covered her entire body. "I…I have heard about how you all had caused trouble again!" It was her anger had made her body completely dry in an instant. And just like that, she had been chewing everyone out.

"Cana! Stop drinking in those clothes and while sitting on the table in that position!"

"Wakaba! You are leaving your ashes on the table again!"

"Vijeeter! If you want to dance, do it outside!"

"Nab! I knew that I will find you by the request board! Do a job already!"

Lucy couldn't believe that she was seeing Erza run the place like she suddenly became the Guild Master. "Does she…?" Lucy turned to her boyfriend who chuckled,

"Erza is a very stern woman, she loves to make her point across. But she isn't without flaws." Natsu explained, "For example, she is an S-class Mage but like everyone else, she destroy things in order to complete missions; rarely she does it to protect her clients or innocent bystanders." Lucy was getting more and more afraid of Erza now; the blonde was just glad that while her boyfriend was S-class, his mage allowed him to cause minimal damage.

"And as for you Gray!" Erza shouted which broke Lucy from her thoughts. "I need you for something." But before Erza could say what it is, Natsu walked up to Gray and slapped him on the back.

"Good for you Gray, Erza in need of a man in her life and you happened to suit that perfectly! Ha-ha-ha!" Natsu started to laugh and pretty soon everyone joined him, even Lucy. Gray was not laughing, he was blushing so hard that he looked like he was going to melt and Erza couldn't understand why she couldn't find the strength to argue. After a while, everyone stopped their laughing before they can lose their voice.

"Not that. I need him for something serious that I can't say here. And I will need you to come along, Natsu." No one started laughing after that, when everyone heard about how Erza never asked of anything and she asked Natsu and Gray to come along on this mission; those two couldn't even at least be friendly rivals.

"What is wrong with that?" Lucy asked and this time, Mira was the one to answer.

"Not only are Gray and Erza are formable mages on their own, but any team with Natsu in it are nearly unstoppable!" Mira remarked and Lucy could have sworn to hear her heart stop; her boyfriend was that powerful so much it doesn't matter which team Natsu is part of, they are all unbeatable if he is a member?

Later, at the Magnolia Train Station,

"Hey Erza! Over here!" Lucy shouted in the distance that Gray and Natsu were not looking in; Gray tried to act like they weren't fighting against Erza's orders while Natsu just played along for the heck of it, he couldn't smell Erza in that direction. "This is fun!"

"You tricked me you little…" Gray was not happy that he was doped but he stopped to hear Natsu laugh at the whole thing.

"Way to go Lucy. You are a fast learner!" Natsu said in his laughter while his girlfriend tagged along. Gray still didn't find this funny that he had to work with someone that he despised in the whole world.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A familiar voice emerged in the silence and Lucy turned only to see Erza coming their way while pulling a cart that was covered in baggage!

"What is in all that!?" Lucy yelled in exclamation while Erza just chuckled sheepishly while Naruto chuckled.

"She is the Titania, she needs to keep her strength both in and out of battle. That is why she has that habit."

"Aye sir!" Happy popped in on Natsu's answer to his girlfriend. And speaking of which,

"I think I have noticed you before at the Guild Hall, cuddling with Natsu!" Erza then said while seemingly trying to stare a hole through Lucy's head. "Why is that!?" Erza then yelled almost loud enough to shatter windows.

"She is my girlfriend, she is allowed." Natsu said after grabbing Lucy by the hand and aboard the train, "And our ride is leaving. Hurry it up." Erza noticed that Gray was already on the train in order to stay out of the heated situation. She then panicked and tried to catch up with the train before finally getting her and her luggage on board.

Erza spent a good amount of the time, looking for her team until she realized something based on her sudden expression. She back tracked and saw that she had passed them about five cars down! After calming down, she took a seat next to Gray since Lucy was tacking the space besides Natsu; in fact, the blonde was resting her head on Natsu's shoulder. "You always were in a hurry to be friends with blond women eh?" Erza muttered while trying to catch her breath.

"There is nothing wrong with blondes and there is nothing wrong with redheads? Are you against it?" Natsu said before turning a little dark and cold air already emerged from his hands while somehow not bothering Lucy who was the closet to the cold air, so thick it could be the same temp as dry ice; now that is cold and deadly.

"N-no…" Erza surprised Gray by stuttering for an answer, "I…I just wanted to know why this Lucy was close to you! That's all!" Erza tried to cover her embarrassment, rather poorly. "I only wanted to know if you can have a fight with me once this mission is over. I am not a little girl anymore!" Gray was now out like a light and drooling by the thick load.

"…" Natsu didn't answer and for once as everyone knew the Titania, she only started to shake like she was dreading any answer she will be given. "Yes you're right. You are not a little girl anymore and I was hoping for you to be more mature enough to save face in front of our new members, the least my girlfriend. She looked up to you as the model girl and now…" Natsu never finished that sentence and Erza took it in with shame and guilt.

"L-let's skip all that and focus on what is at hand okay?" Erza said, hoping to change the subject and prevent all this from escalating. Since no said anything for their own reasons, Natsu was not amused with all this, Lucy was too busy enjoying her boyfriend's company and Gray was still out from all the shock overload. So Erza continued, not wanting to wait and waste any more time. "We are after Lullaby."

That got Natsu's attention and his stirring was enough to get Lucy's attention and somehow all this got that of Gray as well. "Why are we going after one of the demons from the book of Zeref, Erza? Even for a team like us, that is suicide. Are you trying to get an edge on me by getting us all involved as a pair of gullible idiots while you become the hero?"

"No!" Erza said but she had to punch the very thing closet to her and it wasn't Natsu, it was Gray, knocking him out all over again. "I have heard about all this in a pub on the way back!" Erza ignored the fact she knocked out Gray and continued on her explication. "They claimed to be one of the illegal guilds hoping to use Lullaby in their mission. I know that is not good so I tried to get the much help as I can! Please believe me!" Erza said and bowing from her seat which made Natsu laugh,

"You are too easy Erza, I was only playing around. You should have known hat better from our friendship." Natsu explained and Erza stayed in her position to hide her humiliation. "Just for that, when we fight, don't think that I will take you seriously. You will have to prove that you compensate for your childish nature. Otherwise I can't acknowledge you as one of my equals yet."

"Okay." Erza said like a beaten dog. Lucy could only wonder why Natsu told her that Erza will try to fight her for her boyfriend, Erza never tried any of that yet.

XXXXX

"Hey. I thought you said you will bring Gray along!" Natsu said as they got off the train and the Titania realized that she had still left Gray on the train that was just leaving for the next stop!

On the train, Gray was moaning on how he got knocked out twice in front of Lucy, the new girl that he found cute. Too bad that she had already chosen the 'flame brain jerk' over him; Gray just couldn't figure it out why girls never get attracted to him despite the fact that he was reminded about his subconscious habit of stripping. "Hey! You have only your underwear on you pervert!" Just like that.

"Oh yeah, you think you can say that to my face!?" Gray managed to get his balance and ignored the fact that the train was already back in motion.

"I would but I don't have the time so see you later, on the ground dead!" The man happened to be a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he ties in a short, spiky ponytail. He wears a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wears a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.

"You are going nowhere! Come back and say all that to my face!" Gray tried to get this man to actually fight him but felt something was pulling him but he felt no hand on his shoulder. He then was thrown out of the train but not before noticing that the man had some kind of demonic flute on his belt.

"There you are Gray!" The said ice mage of a stripper felt like someone was holding him for real, this time by his collar. "Erza will now have to take my punishment and because you didn't see her punch coming or handle the shocks. What do you have to say for yourself after those years of 'copycat' and 'fried flame brain'?" Natsu said and Gray was about to retort with Erza slapped him on the face. Natsu and surprising Lucy watched on how Erza scolded Gray for letting one of the members of the guild Eisenwald, the one they were after and the guild who are in possession of the deadly flute Lullaby. Happy was just watching in nervousness, on Natsu's shoulder,

That is until Natsu had got a brain surge that filled his heart with worry. "Erza, take it easy on Gray and listen up. I just realized what Eisenwald are hoping to do!" That got the Titania's attention so she halted her ranting at the poor ice mage who is now to be his boxers again. "That train they were using goes to the hall where Guild Masters all meet up! Eisenwald is hoping to try out Lullaby on the people at the last station before the meeting hall and try to assassinate all the Guild Masters there!"

That all added up and made sense, Eisenwald were only using the train to move along at the fastest under cover route. That way they will not be pursued and put their plan in jeopardy. They were going to risk a big public massacre in order to get at the masters in the easiest and most deadly way!

End of Chapter 3.

 ***Hi everyone! Here I am with another chapter and I am especially happy. I used to play Gameboy games all the time years ago and I am starting to miss them. Now I have finally found a good handheld console on which I can play them along with ds games in the same cartage just with the one that broke down. I serious thought that I will never play Gameboy games again until yesterday. Even more surprising was that I gave my reaming games to Mom to sell online but even after all these years, she never did! How about that!***


	5. Chapter 4: The Reaper of the Winds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Fairy Tail" – Speaking

'Fairy Tail' – Thoughts

 _Fairy Tail_ – Flashbacks

 **Fairy Tail** – Magic and Spells

Cold Sun Dragon

The Reaper of the Winds

 _Previously on Cold Sun Dragon,_

" _Hey. I thought you said you will bring Gray along!" Natsu said as they got off the train and the Titania realized that she had still left Gray on the train that was just leaving for the next stop!_

 _On the train, Gray was moaning on how he got knocked out twice in front of Lucy, the new girl that he found cute. Too bad that she had already chosen the 'flame brain jerk' over him; Gray just couldn't figure it out why girls never get attracted to him despite the fact that he was reminded about his subconscious habit of stripping. "Hey! You have only your underwear on you pervert!" Just like that._

 _"Oh yeah, you think you can say that to my face!?" Gray managed to get his balance and ignored the fact that the train was already back in motion._

 _"I would but I don't have the time so see you later, on the ground dead!" The man happened to be a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he ties in a short, spiky ponytail. He wears a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wears a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear._

 _"You are going nowhere! Come back and say all that to my face!" Gray tried to get this man to actually fight him but felt something was pulling him but he felt no hand on his shoulder. He then was thrown out of the train but not before noticing that the man had some kind of demonic flute on his belt._

 _"There you are Gray!" The said ice mage of a stripper felt like someone was holding him for real, this time by his collar. "Erza will now have to take my punishment and because you didn't see her punch coming or handle the shocks. What do you have to say for yourself after those years of 'copycat' and 'fried flame brain'?" Natsu said and Gray was about to retort with Erza slapped him on the face. Natsu and surprising Lucy watched on how Erza scolded Gray for letting one of the members of the guild Eisenwald, the one they were after and the guild who are in possession of the deadly flute Lullaby. Happy was just watching in nervousness, on Natsu's shoulder,_

 _That is until Natsu had got a brain surge that filled his heart with worry. "Erza, take it easy on Gray and listen up. I just realized what Eisenwald are hoping to do!" That got the Titania's attention so she halted her ranting at the poor ice mage who is now to be his boxers again. "That train they were using goes to the hall where Guild Masters all meet up! Eisenwald is hoping to try out Lullaby on the people at the last station before the meeting hall and try to assassinate all the Guild Masters there!"_

 _That all added up and made sense, Eisenwald were only using the train to move along at the fastest under cover route. That way they will not be pursued and put their plan in jeopardy. They were going to risk a big public massacre in order to get at the masters in the easiest and most deadly way!_

"Take it easy Erza!" Natsu shouted from within a carriage to the driver. "You are going to expire even before we get there!" See, this carriage doesn't require horses or the sort to run; it is fueled by the magic reserves of the driver. Every mage has magical reserves that allow them to cast spells, until the reserves run out. When the reserves run out, it is the same as running out of blood; the mage without even one pint of magic will be good as dead.

Right now, Erza is going to feel exhaustion unless she becomes aware of the extreme rate of magic reserve consummation (in other words, she is going to run herself to the ground at that rate). "I don't care!" But Erza doesn't care, at all. "Erigor might already killed everyone at the train station, last stop before the Guild Meeting Hall! We can't let him get a head start with the Lullaby Flute, over my own mistake!"

"Fine! See to it that I will actually consider that challenge of yours once this is all over!" Natsu huffed and went back into the carriage, with Lucy holding onto him like a lifeline. Erza said nothing slowed down the carriage a little.

When they did reach the train station, it stank. Stank of rotting flesh that had the annoying sound of crows, having a mid-afternoon snack. "W-what is this!?" Lucy was both scared and disgusted, using one hand to hold onto her boyfriend and the other to hold her nose. Happy hid behind Natsu and with both of his paws on his nose; he hated the scent just as badly.

Natsu tried his best to ignore the stench of the dead bodies, outfitted with guard uniforms but with no blood. Then he caught it. "They are covered in magic residue. And not just any magic, black magic." Natsu said with a grim tone. And the one to speak of the verdict was,

"It must be Lullaby! That death flute really works!" Gray shouted as the sight and stench of it all was getting to him. Gray might be of Natsu's age but haven't even seen half the horrible sights and felt half the pain as Natsu had to. After all, every S-class mage has seen and felt it to get the promotion; it was one of the reasons that it was difficult for any mage to be promoted.

"Weird." Natsu then remarked. "I remembered every scent back on the train, the one that screamed of death. And it is still here, nowhere else." Natsu verified, "Why would Erigor stay for us to come?"

"So he will try to bait and stall us! That's why! Let's go!" Erza shouted and raced inside, followed closely by Gray. Happy and Lucy never went anywhere that Natsu didn't want them to so they stayed outside with him. But Natsu released a right of disbelief and signaled them to follow him through the front gate.

And the inside of the train station was just as bad as one the stairwell, filled with dead bodies. And not just guards in their uniforms, tourists and visitors of all ages; men, women, elderly and even children. They all had the same residue of black magic as the bodies outside.

"Who will do something like this Natsu?" Lucy asked meekly,

"Someone that is angry at the Guild Masters enough. I heard that the guild we are going against, that was once named Eisenwald, was once an assassination guild." Natsu said and it made both Lucy and Happy cringe. "But the Magical Council saw that the guild was disbanded for good and the members to be treated like criminals. No doubt, they are trying to get at the Council in the only way they know how; the death of the guild masters."

"But how is that going to help them Natsu!?" Happy shouted and Natsu had a grim scowl.

"They are bullies Happy. They are too cowardly to try and go against the ones that directly 'did them wrong'. And if the guild masters die, then the entire Legal Guild system will fall without the Council being able to stop it." Natsu responded. "The Council will never be trusted by Fiore ever again if this happened under their noses. That is why we are going to stop any more bloodshed of innocents."

Lucy and Happy nodded as they remained as close as frightened children to their parents down the halls of rotting corpses. And they finally caught up with Gray and Erza who were surrounded by thugs. It seems that they were waiting for the Fairy Tail mages and they caught only two of them.

"Well, well." A voice cut through the air and made Lucy and Happy cringe in fear. It was a blade going through their nerves and heart. A voice that could only be of a killer, a Grim Reaper.

"Erigor the Reaper of the disbanded Guild Eisenwald, I presume?" Natsu said with a calm voice that spilled out contained anger at a figure that casually sat on top of a train station clock.

Erigor is an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seems to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back.

Erigor dons a torn Japanese-like outfit befitting his role as the Shinigami. He is shown bare-chested, with all of his tattoos visible, and his lower body is covered in different layers of clothing: he sports a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of a hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He has a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back and traditional geta sandals on his feet. His attire is completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a light "X" on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms.

And, befitting his Shinigami theme, Erigor wields a giant scythe as his signature weapon, in his right arm and over the shoulder. The weapon has a very large, jagged blade, with a light-colored cutting edge and the rest of it being dark, which is mounted on a gnarled staff, curving lightly before the blade itself.

"Why yes, I am. Not many know me before meeting their end. But you are the Cold Sun Dragon of Fairy Tail, an S-class mage." Erigor said and for a moment, the thugs at his feet realized this and were about to panic when the air was invaded. Filled with the dread that one can feel when a fierce creature is stalking them or staring them down; it was the intent of a person aiming to kill another. "Shut up."

While the non S-class mages were trying to cope with the KI (Killer Intent) in the air, Erza and Natsu scowled. It takes respect and booming voice to settle a crowd of the kind to ignore authority. But this was no respect of a leader, it was the fear of a tyrant that was being used here.

"Now, kill them. I am needed in other places." Erigor then lifted off the clock, with the help of wind based magic and then disappeared into a certain corridor. But Erza didn't care and activated her magic for Lucy to see at last. Her armor soon glowed brightly until it covered the rest of her body.

"Now Lucy." Natsu said, not paying attention to the mob of gangsters heading their way. "This is Erza's main magic that made her famous; **Za Naito (The Knight)**." Lucy watched in awe that once the light faded, Erza was in a different kind of armor. "This is one of her more famous armors, the **Tenrin no Yoroi (Heaven's Wheel Armor)**."

Almost every part of this armor is seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of this armor only consists of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges.

Her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. Erza also wears a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges.

"Dance, my swords!" Erza shouted as many more swords appeared and started to circle around her. **"Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo (Circle Sword)!"** Dancing swords was a good name for what happened next for sure. The thugs never stood a chance once they were attacked from almost every angle.

" **Aisu Meiku: Ransu (Ice Make: Lance)!"** Gray decided to join the fray by taking out the thugs that were out of range of Erza's blades or otherwise, still not done in by them. And Gray did this with an expression of secret hope that this will impress Lucy a bit.

But once he did take out a large portion of the thugs, he turned to see that Lucy was no longer there. And neither was Natsu or Happy. He tried to scream but saw more thugs coming so he turned his focus to helping Erza fend off the army. Gray still wondered where they went and why didn't an S-class Mage like Natsu help them.

And while all this was happening, Lucy was running. Running aside Natsu and Happy down a corridor, away from the action until they reached the exit and emerged. And just in time before wind suddenly got violent and formed a thick barrier around the station.

"I was right when I smell something of a spell with the scent of wind magic." Natsu said, holding onto Lucy who felt like a loose leaf to this wind. Happy grasped Natsu's hair for the same reason.

"But Erza-san and Gray are still in there! How are they going to get out!?" Lucy yelled from Natsu's arms, the wind also made it hard for her to hear herself think.

"They will be fine. But more importantly, Happy…" Natsu turned to his blue cat companion. "Why do I smell something in your pack that is remarkably a lot like Lucy's keys?" Natsu asked with a stern glance that was joined by Lucy's own. Happy just laughed guilty and nervously.

Later,

"What the hell!?" Gray thought that he heard something happening outside the train station so he hurried through the corridors. He found the same mage from the train, on the ground and out like a light, and with another mage with the same symbol nearby. But what really got his attention was the hurricane that covered the entire station.

 **"Aisu Meiku: Ransu!"** Gray summoned about ten lances made of pure ice and launched them into the hurricane but failed completely. "Natsu!" Gray suddenly got furious and with an ugly scowl to boot. "He knew that this was happening and took Lucy from me!"

"Gray." Erza finally arrived and seemed to have found something. Something that she determined worthy to be shared with Gray.

"I will make him pay."

"Gray!"

"When I see him next, I will-!" Gray ranted on and on until he was stopped in the only way Erza knew.

"Gray, look!" Erza, painfully, twisted Gray's head into a certain direction to stop his ranting. To the sight of a hole in the pavement.

XXXXX

Meanwhile,

"What a cinched! Those Fairies are just as dumb as they are reckless and destructive. But now they will never stop me!" Erigor laughed to himself, sadistically and obviously satisfied with his work. He just sprang a trap on Fairy Tail, one that is the most difficult to get out. And when that trap does fade, it will be too late to stop him.

"MOO~!" Erigor could have sworn to hear the cry of a cow, before feeling a haymaker to the face. "Wrong!" Erigor was sent out of the skies and all he could see was a massive humanoid cow with an axe on his back before,

"Arrgh!" Erigor then felt a cross chop all around his torso, along with the sound of chain-links rattling together. "What the hell!?"

"Punishment. From my Master and his Mistress." Erigor heard the emotionless voice of a stereotypical maid, matching the figure facing him with chain cuffs on both wrists. "And now for the finale…"

Erigor heard screaming of a banshee before a large burst of water engulfed him from head to toe, sending him hard into one of the rock columns that surrounded the train tracks he was following.

"What the hell?" Erigor groaned as he dug his way out of the boulders and rubble. He had bruises in some places, the others were either dusty or wet. Thankfully, for him, this was just an annoyance than a threat.

"Thanks everyone~!" Erigor turned to see some familiar figures (two seemed to have disappeared in golden light), some that he knew too well. After all, he never forgot the face of a victim that he failed to kill. It was necessary so that no one needs to know such disgrace.

Anyways, these were… "Fairies! How did you escape my **Mafū Heki (Wind Wall)**!?" Erigor shouted, in the presence of Natsu, Happy and Lucy from the train station.

"Escape? We were never trapped Erigor. That windbag of a spell was too loud to ignore." Natsu said in a mocking tone that just made Erigor growl softly and grind his teeth. "Now, Virgo…" Natsu turned to the figure in a maid's outfit, addressing her as Virgo.

Virgo takes the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron. As Lucy's spirit, she has a more typical appearance of a beauty with a petite body.

"Yes Master?" It was embarrassing but Virgo had the mindset of a slave than a maid, and only calls a man Master if he was that close to Lucy.

"See to it that Lucy and Happy don't get caught in the storm of a duel that is about to happen. Go and use the biggest column in sight." Natsu ordered, having already established his own authority over the Spirits with Lucy's help. He added that last sentence for good measure before Virgo gently grasped Lucy and Happy off the railroad; they jumped between rock column all the way to an extra-large one; big enough to hide a cat and a grown teenaged girl.

"Don't think that they are safe after I am done with you!" Erigor felt ignored all this time and finally erupted. But instead of fear or cringing, Natsu showed unwavering calmness and focus.

"I only think of things out in the middle of a battle, I know that they are safe." Natsu said that rubbed Erigor the wrong wall. "And don't try another **Mafū Heki**. I can sense magic levels, you don't have enough juice for that and keep fighting. You know that."

Erigor wanted to call Natsu wrong, but he could feel the drain from the first time he used that trapping spell at the train station. He never could expand his magical power reserves to use the **Mafū Heki** more than once. "But I have enough to kill you and the rest of your pathetic fairies!"

Natsu still smirked, "We shall see Erigor." Natsu is going to prove that Erigor's arrogance will fall him, like most mages before him.

XXXXX

"I am Erigor the Reaper! So feel my power!" Erigor shouted once in the air again. He then performed several gestures with his left hand's fingers, and then moves his open hand towards Natsu. **"Sutōmu Buringā (Storm Bringer)!"** A large tornado emerged from his hand, heading to contain Natsu. Such a spell is good for Erigor to obtain an easy kill.

"Another windbag of a spell. So listen to my own." Natsu said before taking in a huge breath of air. **"Karyū no Hōkō (Fire Dragon's Roar)!"** Natsu released a large exhaust of magical fire. And when both spells collided, they canceled out and covered the area with smoke, including Erigor.

"Don't think that a smokescreen can stop me from killing you! Ha!" Erigor shouted and used his Scythe to literally cut through the smoke. But when he did, Natsu was nowhere in sight. "Where are you!? Where the hell are you!?"

As Erigor tried to no avail to find Natsu, he never noticed a shadow over him before he happened to turn into the direction of a fist engulfed in flames. "Here!" Erigor realized that he was fooled and didn't have time to evade this sneak attack. **"Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!"**

This move was one of the reason Natsu is famous among mages. Rumor has it that he once took down a monster that was the size of an average mountain with just this spell. And the rest of the story said that he also froze that monster first so that it will just shatter instead of fall to the ground, possibly causing an earthquake.

"Arrgh!" Erigor screamed in pain as he felt his body forced through a few of the rock columns around the train tracks. "You are getting really annoying!" Erigor shouted when he finally got himself out of the rubble, once again. He grinded his teeth to see that Natsu was standing at the end of a trail made of ice.

"I know." Natsu said and then pointed an open hand toward Erigor. **"Aisu Meiku: Īguru (Eagles)!"** A horde of ice eagles hurried to use their feathered wings to slice Erigor up. Unfortunately, Erigor's scythe was sharper and faster; all the eagles were sliced up instead.

"Okay bastard, if you want to play that way…" Erigor then spun his scythe around, stirring up some more winds. But Natsu could tell that this isn't an attack. "So be it! **Sutōmu Meiru (Storm Mail)**!"

Erigor's body suddenly got engulfed in fierce winds, much like ones making up the **Mafū Heki**. And with that sight alone with Erigor's eyes turning red, he looked like a real demon made of wind. "Now you will never be able to touch me!" Even Erigor's voice sounded demonic.

Natsu took a good look at this spell, this armor made of wind, for a little while. "But you will never see anything more now that I am invincible! **Sutōmu Buringā**!" Erigor sent out the tornado spell again but it was significantly bigger than before. And it was fast enough that Natsu couldn't avoid it.

Erigor then started to laugh at his work, a large dust cloud covering the trail tracks. "I did it! I killed the Cold Sun Dragon of Fairy Tail!" Erigor shouted to the heavens and such, didn't notice that the train tracks and the staples beneath didn't as much as shake in the impact of the improved wind spell.

"No you didn't." Erigor stopped his hollering to heart Natsu's voice within the dust cloud. And this time, he finally noticed that he only made a lot of dust. The trail tracks were almost unscathed. When the dust finally settled, Erigor saw something that made him growl.

Natsu was just standing there, untouched at all and neither was the tracks. Erigor scowled and focused his eyes until he saw it. Saw a happening shine around Natsu's body. "If you are done checking me out…" Natsu said to get under Erigor's skin, successfully. "You are right. You have your armor, I got mine."

"S-so this i-is…" Erigor couldn't decide that it was anger or frustration that made him stutter a lot like a fan boy talking to his idol.

"As clear as ice, hard as diamonds yet as flexible as a second skin." Natsu said, freely moving his armor around to prove that last remark. "I call it the **Hyoushou no Yoroi (Ice Crystal Armor)**."

"Arrogance will not help you win this battle!" Erigor suddenly shouted out once he finally got the shock out of his system. Natsu couldn't help but notice the hypocrisy in that sentence. Then he was bombarded by wind cutters from the **Storm Mail** but like Natsu said, they were unable to damage his **Ice Crystal Armor**.

But this also gave Natsu the chance to so Erigor just how 'invincible' his **Storm Mail** really is. And Natsu was able to do this by creating an upward column of fire that surprised Erigor until the 'Grim Reaper' noticed that his **Storm Mail** was shrinking. **"Aisu Meiku: Īguru!"**

Natsu shouted and contrary to what Erigor said about his **Storm Mail** , these ice eagles landed slicing damage on the 'Grim Reaper' this time. "Wha—!" Erigor shouted in disbelief but was able to counter this development, **"Emera Baramu (Emera Baram)!"** Erigor let loose a wild beam of energy at Natsu.

This time, the S-class mage had to stop the effect of his magic flow. "That is the last time you will be able to get the drop on me!"

"Fine. About time to finish this off." Natsu said and then faced his palm at Erigor before moving his fingers in a curious way. But while this seemed to be doing nothing, Erigor suddenly got a chill up his spine and even his breath was visible. "I suggest that you lower that windbag armor of yours if you don't want to be frozen."

"What the hell is this!?" Erigor panicked to see that his legs were freezing over at a fast rate. The ice reached his waist once he finally saw what was happening. He hurried to cancel his armor which actually did stop the ice from spreading.

"A pure ice spell Erigor. It is called the **Tsumetai Kaze no Haji (Grasp of Icy Wind)**. If you try another one of your wind spells, the ice will feed and grow worse." Natsu said and smirked to see that Erigor believed him; this now but the assassin mage in a standstill, with no way out of this.

"I guess that you are the Cold Sun Dragon of Fairy Tail through and through. You got me licked." Erigor then smirked in a sadist expression, "But not dead! **Sutōmu Buringā**!" Erigor tried one last spell to try and catch Natsu off guard.

But while Erigor was ignoring the effects of Natsu's spell on his body, the S-class mage jut sighed. Then Natsu did something that Erigor will never forget for the rest of his life. Natsu froze the wind spell while still in mid-flight; something that should be impossible since it was pure magic and wind!

"It is time Erigor. To stop with the games and fooling around." Natsu then braced for lift off of the railings. Then he charged with speeds that Erigor couldn't keep up with, while covered with fire! **"Karyū no Kenkaku (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn)!"**

Erigor felt like a train hit him, a train that was on fire. And yet, that wasn't what was on his mind. "How…" Erigor with a low voice that displayed what little energy he had left, trying to keep him conscious. "How…did you…freeze…that…attack…?"

Natsu halted his attack to launch Erigor into another column of rocks, "You are right. Ice Magic can freeze what normal and nature ice can. Regular fire magic can only burn the same with regular fire." Erigor coughed and yet did not speak a word. "But my fire dragon slaying magic can burn more, burn even magic. It was the one thing that truly separate dragon slaying magic from any other."

Erigor didn't move an inch from his place on the rubble, trying to piece all the clues and hints together. Then his eyes widen, "S-so t-that's…it…" But before Erigor could speak his verdict out loud, his exhaustion won over. And instead of going for the kill, Natsu just laid Erigor's body into a more comfortable position.

"Thank you 'Shinigami' Erigor." Natsu muttered, "You have figured out one of my secrets that I am forced to keep from everyone, including Lucy and Happy." Natsu moved the body so that it wasn't to be eaten by crows or any other scavenger with wings. "You have made my burden a lot lighter and for that, I will not kill you. But if you so much as try to hurt any of my friends or my comrades, then you face my full power. No one has ever survived the rage of a dragon and you will know why if you dare try it."

End of Chapter 5.

 ***I am glad to finally get this done. Not only did I had to make this from scratch the first time, I had to lose it while I was taking a trip during my vacation last week! Now with this plot hole filled out, I will try to secure the rest of the story.***


	6. Chapter 5: Fairies Vs Demons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Cold Sun Dragon

Fairies Against Demons!

 _Previously on Cold Sun Dragon,_

 _"Thank you 'Shinigami' Erigor." Natsu muttered, "You have figured out one of my last resorts and secrets that I am forced to keep from everyone, including Lucy and Happy." Natsu moved the body so that it wasn't to be eaten by crows or any other scavenger with wings. "You have made my burden a lot lighter and for that, I will not kill you. But if you so much as try to hurt any of my friends or my comrades, then you face my full power. No one has ever survived the rage of a dragon and you will know why if you dare try it."_

Further down the railroads, was the same carriage as before, with the same driver as well! "That Natsu!" Gray was complaining from inside while Erza ignored him. "Running off with his girlfriend while leaving us to be stuck in that **Mafū Heki (Wind Wall)** , expecting us to escape something that tears you to shreds! He didn't even tell us about it coming!"

"Gray." Erza said while gritting through the process of her remaining stamina being feed into the carriage. "You wanted to best him and you had to fall for such an easy bet. He was testing you Gray and since you are too easy, you are not a very good opponent to beat. That is what I have learned from him." Gray can't find the strength to retort against Erza so he kept quiet. "Besides he left us a way out with that tunnel through the earth. So be a little more grateful."

It was true, after Erza and Gray had beaten the underlings and minions of Eisenwald, they were a standstill on how to get out of the **Mafū Heki**. Then they all found the hole left on both sides of the typhoon shaped cage. They used it and found their transportation carriage and followed on where Erigor went but they need help,

It had to be the same mage who had insulted Gray as the **Aisu Meiku (Ice Make)** mage was left on the train by Erza. He was named Kageyama and he was reluctant to work with Fairy Tail members after their master was there when Eisenwald was to be disbanded. But he was useful in finding the right way to follow Erigor and in the process, Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

When they finally spotted either one of the mages, they each were searching among the rocks. "What the hell are you doing!?" Gray poked his head out and yelled out to them but the mages ignored him. That is until Natsu had the expression of a man who had found what he was looking for.

"Yes! I have found the Lullaby Flute!" Lucy and Happy overheard that from Natsu and cheered. They still didn't see Erza or her company approaching them as they finally got a closer look on the death flute that Eisenwald went through a lot of trouble to find. Its size is nearly 50 centimeters in length. It has a skull with three eyes on one end, and an oval-like cutout in the skull's brow. On the other end, there are root-like cutouts. Still this flute was the real thing because, "I can smell pure dark magic from the very wood of this dangerous object. It has to be destroyed."

"Wait!" Kageyama nearly let himself slip on that but everyone lost interest in that outburst when Natsu tried to burn Lullaby, it didn't work so Natsu tried to freeze it in hopes of erosion kicking in but the flute still didn't have as much as a scratch. This Flute was not only dangerous but sturdy which only it more the reason to not use it.

"Let me!" Gray thought that Natsu wasn't doing it right when it came to freezing the ice so he took it from his hands rudely. Gray then nearly poured half his magic reserves into covering the thing in ice which assumed everyone. "What are you looking at!? You couldn't do a thing to destroy it so what are we going to do!?" Gray yelled at everyone and their smirks.

"I was only going to see if it was the real thing. A demonic flute is not to be destroyed that easily Gray. The presence of the demon possessing the object will make it supernatural as well." Natsu explained his actions and everyone agreed with him on it until Natsu threw them onto the nearby plateau where Lucy and Happy were moments ago. When they wanted to know why, the magical engine carriage ran off without them! "Alright, who was keeping their eye on the Eisenwald Mage and who had the flute last!?" Everyone pointed to Gray for both questions, "Thought so."

"And you weren't doing any better Flame Brain! Don't blame me for everything that happens on our missions!" Gray yelled out of hand which didn't stir Natsu for one bit,

"I wasn't the ones pointing the guilty finger on you Gray and when was the last time the both of us went on a mission that something went wrong?" Natsu once again a very good question; on that Gray couldn't find himself answering. Natsu just sighed, "Just for that, you get to be held by the foot. Now let's try and keep up with that Eisenwald Mage." Natsu said before he moved everyone onto himself in an instant.

Gray was being held in his right hand by the ankle, Erza was in his left arm, Lucy was on his back like before and Happy was hoping onto the top of Natsu's head. "Ready?" Natsu said, not actually waiting for an answer as he jumped off the plateau.

"ARRGH! STUPID FLAME…brain?" Gray shouted until he and the others noticed something out of the ordinary, they weren't falling. They were flying and to be more precise, Natsu was flying! His ankles were like fire engines and they used superheated air to lift them all into midflight.

"Don't be so fearful and place some more faith in your comrades for once. No comrade of mine is going to be killed while I am still kicking. Now hold on." Natsu said before the fire engines unleashed something out a speed boos that set them into something of a turbine into the direction of the Guild Master meeting hall.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Kageyama had abandoned the magical carriage and go into the range he believed will cause anyone in the meeting hall to hear Lullaby. He was the only one left out of Eisenwald in order to carry out this mission that they had been planning and preparing for who knows how long. However, he didn't even blow into the flute after hearing a happy-go-lucky Makarov made Kageyama realize that wasting your life to taking orders was not the way to live, he should enjoy it while he could and not off the sacrifices made only to be rendered useless due to not having what it takes to take a life.

"There you are! Drop to your feet!" Kageyama had forgotten about the flute and felt someone pushing him to the ground. "Now you can't get away from us now!" Kageyama looked up to see his pursuers finally catching up to him; Natsu was the one holding him down with such pure strength that the Mage couldn't get up from. But the Fairy Tail mages nearly forgot about Lullaby too and while no one was looking, the flute had started to morph.

Makarov revealed to Kageyama who was now in disbelief that he had been giving up on the words of an old man talking to himself while reading a porn magazine. But as everyone started to relax, the rumbling of the earth had alerted them to be back on edge and caused everyone else to evacuate the meeting hall. They then saw what was looking down on them, a giant beast of a demon.

Up close the Demon was an extremely tall beast that has three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head. There are many cutouts in its body. It looked like the flute that the Fairies nearly forgot about. Now Lullaby was going to sing its death song on its own and no one was able to stop it! **"Ha-ha-ha! You pitiful human flies thought you could control me!? Now I am free! Free to kill and destroy!"** Lullaby roared and laughed at the screaming population as the giant demon took in a huge breath of hair and begun to play something through its body of cutouts

"Don't panic! Try to think of it like a flute!" Natsu yelled much to the confusion of the others. "We can defeat it after we prevent the Demon from singing! Think of how to mess up a flute's ability to make music and then follow my lead!" Natsu then charged at the demon's feet with Lucy following after; it only took a few seconds for someone as smart as her to figure out her boyfriend's plan of attack. It then took a few minutes for Gray and Erza to finally put aside their thoughts of Natsu finally snapping and realizing it too.

When the Fairies finally attacked, Natsu used his Kōri no Mahō to freeze Lullaby in place while Lucy took out two out of her keys, " **Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus! Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!** " Lucy summoned Taurus and Virgo at once; pretty impressive for even a powerful Celestial Spirit mage since summoning more than one Spirit took an immersive control over their magic and a large magic reserves with plenty to burn. "Taurus, use your axe on Lullaby! Virgo, make Lullaby lose his balance and fall to his side!"

Both spirits recognized the presence of a demon and went serious. Taurus went all mad on his hacking and slashing at the body of Lullaby, making the demon cancel his attempt at his death song. Meanwhile, Virgo had altered the sturdy earth so that it was be softer and more frail on Lullaby's left side; the demon had crashed his head on some mountain range pretty hard. After that, the two Celestial Spirits were returned to their home before they can present their personality quirks in front of the guild masters. Now it was Gray's and Erza's turn,

" **Kansō Mahō: Za Naito! (Re-Equip: The Knight)** " Erza changed her standard armor into the same one at the station for all the perverted men to ogle over despite the incoming danger. Using her swords, she also slashed at various points on Lullaby's body while the Demon was on the ground dazed, groaning and howling in pain.

" **Aisu Meiku: Ransu (Lance)**!" Gray puts his fist over their palm and creates multiple lances made of ice that they direct towards Lullaby, piercing the demon in many places as well. Erza and Gray kept this up while Natsu and Lucy helped get the witnesses out of harm's way and for good reason hen Lullaby finally go to fight back.

 **"That is it! You humans are starting to get annoying!"** Lullaby surprised both Erza and Gray by pulling powerful punches and sudden shockwaves that shook them both off its tail and had started to sing! Everyone covered terriers only to hear a fart in the breeze, making them feel a huge sweat drop down the back of their heads. **"What is the meaning of this!? What had happened to my beautiful tone!? What did you humans to it!?"** Lullaby was only met with Natsu's laughter.

"You are the flute with **Jūdan Jusatsu Mahō (Mass Murder Curse Magic)** but you have such a ridiculous weakness! You can't sing with extra openings for all that air to escape and mess up the balance of your music. You are now as dangerous as our next hairdo disaster!" Natsu hollered like a fool that still made everyone else laugh at the poor situation that such a feared demon is placed in.

 **"SHUT UP!"** Lullaby didn't like to be laughed at and tried to attack the mages with his brute strength that was halted by both Natsu's and Gray's ice. **"I still can kill all of you!"** Lullaby then sent out a magical beam that had destroyed a mountain in the distance and tried to do another one at the mages until Erza charged up again but in a different armor.

Her armor was black in color, sporting some silver trimming. A distinctive feature of the armor is its pair of wings, which are reminiscent of those of a Dragon or a bat. Around Erza's neck is a neck guard decorated by several gems, and, while wearing this armor, her long scarlet hair is tied up in a high ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. Her large shoulder pads, each composed of two silver-edged plates one over the other, sport silver crosses on them too, and flank the high collar, whose shape is reminiscent of that of a dress. The silver-edged breastplate reveals a fair amount of Erza's cleavage and belly, with plates flanking her hips and reaching down to her very large waist guard, composed of very long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by silver crosses. The waist guard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark indumenta. The slim gauntlets come equipped with prominent protection for her hands, each sporting silver patterns. The plates guarding her legs are sliver-edged on her thighs and knees, but pitch black dark on her metal greaves.

With this, she was able to land a lot more hits on Lullaby and thwarted that second firing of the demon's magical beam but she had to try and dodge all the giant punches while almost attempt to hack her way in. It was tough since the skin was easy to tamper with at the torso but the arms and legs were really thick. The real problem was that Lullaby wasn't stupid; he was fast enough to make his torso a harder target to hit again.

" **Aisu Meiku: Ransu**!"

" **Tenrin: Burūmenburatto (Heaven's Wheel: Blumenblatt)**!"

Regardless, Erza and Gray were keep on attacking but their efforts to reach the torso were all in vain when Lullaby used its thick arm to take in this attacks while only causing him mild pain. Erza even had to abandon her 'Black Wing Armor' that Natsu had described for her Heaven's Wheal Armor to pull off a move that involved striking a single target in a multiple of times. But ultimately, unless Natsu does something, Fairy Tail might lose this match as Erza and Gray were exhausted from using too much of their spells in this fight. Then Lullaby tried to hit the group of mages below, **"DIE! GET CRUSHED UNDER MY FIST!"**

" **Aisu Meiku: Genkotsu no Fuyu Jaianto (Winter Giant Fist)**!" Natsu was able to create a replica of that huge punch by meeting it head on with a giant fist. After a few seconds at a stand hill, Natsu was able to completely shatter Lullaby's hand and hit the demon in the chest! Lullaby roared in absolute pain as it could feel the frail torso coving in but as a demon, he couldn't die. Then he saw that his legs were frozen again but also his arms to! "You thought that we were going around to suffer what a bunch of vengeful mages were trying to pull off? You haven't faced a guild like Fairy Tail!" Natsu then placed on palm on Lullaby's head and begun to concentrate while Lullaby tried to break his focus.

 **"Let go human! I can't die! I am immortal unlike you frail ants! I will return and kill you all! I will kill all humans on behalf of Zeref, my creator!"** Lullaby roared but Natsu was already done and he already won the match.

"Zeref is nothing but a legend, he isn't real. I don't know who had really created you and lied in order to at least be praised of 'finding' an object only the most powerful and ruthless of the black wizards can construct. But I know that you won't be killing anyone anymore." Natsu said and to prove his point, ice started to show itself, budging from all over the demon's body. "This spell takes the very essence of the target for energy, leaving only the user for the extreme focus. So much as the wrong twitch could ruin the whole thing and harm the user instead. When used right, any target can be slain by this spell. Be the first to feel the might!" Lullaby couldn't as much as give off a squeak as it couldn't move or do anything about the intense pain that surged throughout its body " **Aisudo Bāsuto (Iced Burst) (1)**!"

Lullaby's body had stopped moving at all and went off like a silent explosion of ice that merely let out sprinkles of tiny and harmless ice particles. Lucy and Happy was in awe at the contained destructiveness of Natsu's attacks. Erza was looking at Natsu with more envy and yet more respect. Gray however was having nightmares while standing up, visions of another giant demon that was defeated by an ice mage using a powerful spell of **Kōri no Mahō (Ice Magic)**. He had no idea how will this be connected in the future but instead, he had to listen to the guild masters clapping their hands; as almost like this all was just a play for they to enjoy.

"Well Natsu, you did it again! You have fought with your hardest and still held back at the same time, something that the annoying magic council is trying to set a new standard even to us Guild Masters." Goldmine, one of the master mages, said with everyone else cheering him on, as their favorite mage in Fiore. Goldmine was simply a slim man of average height, who appears to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His mildly squared face is covered in several wrinkles, specifically at his mouth's sides, below his eyes and on his forehead. Despite his seeming age, however, Goldmine's hair is kept in a youthful style, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. Covering the man's eyes and hiding them away from sight at all times is a pair of sunglasses.

"You really are the best and most handsome mage while I am at it! If only you were more available, then I am sure that you will be prefect for me!" Master Bob was an elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man. He is seen wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. He also completes his look with red lipstick and blush on each cheek. Lucy was freaked out and she cringed onto Natsu like a lifeline; she had to remember that Bub may be weird but he is still a guild master. She instead felt a little relieved to see that Master Bub then tried to flirt with Gray who didn't have such luck to escape the crossdresser of a Guild Master. She giggled that they had completed another mission without any unnecessary damage and it is all thanks to Natsu.

"That was great once again Natsu and now the magic council won't be breathing down our necks for all this trouble. Now how about we celebrate back at the guild? And bring Gray along? I will need to talk to him about his behavior towards you and Lucy during the mission." Makarov said and the mages all nodded while Erza dragged Gray away like a sack of potatoes

XXXXX

A week aft the Lullaby incident, Lucy was doing pretty well with her rent since she have heard about Erza and Gray use over their half of Jewels to cover the damage they caused during their missions. So Lucy went on missions only with her boyfriend. That got them even closer and closer.

"So what is the deal between the second floor and only S-class mages are allowed up there?" Lucy asked, she never got the chance to ask Natsu himself who was busy story-telling to some other guild mates about the adventures he went with Lucy. It was a lot less embarrassing than if they do it themselves and instead used the surroundings made of ice and the movements of fire to re-act the scenes. Happy just played along as co-story teller, from his side of it all of course.

"It is our rule since the guild first started an hundred years ago. On the second floor is where the S-class missions are placed. Those are harder than any mission found here on the first floor. Only S-class mages are allowed to take them." Mira explained until she realized that she will need a visual aid. "Reedus, can borrow your light pen?"

"Oi." Answered a tall man sporting curly, light orange hair as well as a distinctly large torso. His outfit consisted of a large, white shirt fitting his chests size, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark pants, dark, pointed shoes adorned by light crescent moon-like motifs on the inner sides, and a distinctive dark hat, with a large brim, a curved point hanging down on Reedus' left and a light orange band around it, highly reminiscent of those worn by fictional sorcerers.

Mira took a normal-looking, light-colored pen with an arched clip, with its end adorned with a small sphere. With it, she surprised Lucy by writing on thin air. After Mira was done, there was a chart system that supposedly explained how the guild worked;

At the bottom are the regular mages, below S-class, that takes up most of the guild population.

Above that are the mages who have the power to be the candidates for S-class. They are going to be selected for a special exam that is held once every year to determine who is going to gain the promotion. Lucy could see Gray, Loke, Cana and Elfman there.

The third level are the S-class mages themselves. Lucy can see Erza and Natsu there but also Mira? "You were an S-class mage yourself?" Mira just nodded and then had a more distinct expression once Lucy brought up so the blonde dropped the subject.

Finally, at the top was the Guild Master. And that obviously showing Makarov. "Just how strong is the Master? I will seem that even Natsu couldn't match him." Lucy asked with confusion and awe that Natsu was nowhere near Makarov in this chart.

"Very powerful, Natsu once asked for a sparring match with the Master. It was a good struggle for him but ultimately, Natsu lost the match." Mira said while remembering when Natsu bravely asked to fight the Master and also for not going down that easily. Lucy was shocked, Natsu seemingly never lost a match at all; even Lullaby was a pushover to Natsu's power.

Lucy just stared at Natsu and felt sad for some reason. Natsu was a man who was proud of his power and being S-class mage was just dandy. Lucy had a feeling that Natsu's life just wasn't complete by a mile. Then Natsu paused in his story telling to look a pocket watch.

"Oh!" He said and canceled his magic, "Sorry guys but Erza will be waiting to have that match she asked of me. We continue off later today." Natsu said and while the guild mates and some kids groaned in disapproval, they turned excited to see a battle between two S-class mages.

Outside, on one of the streets of Magnolia, Natsu and Erza faced each other, not one backing down. "So they were serious about that match after all." Lucy stayed by Mira after noticing how Gray seemed to be wanting to take this chance of her along in other to hit on her. Elfman made sure along with Mira that won't happen while Lucy's boyfriend is busy with his match.

"Begin!" Makarov was the referee for this match and Erza made her move. She activated her **Kansō Mahō (Equip Magic)** and transformed into another suit of armor that Lucy hadn't seen before. She was now dressed in an armor that was predominantly dark red in color, but also has orange and black parts, with the orange parts being shaped like flames and the other parts being reminiscent of Dragon's limbs. It consists of the following parts: the breastplate, the gauntlets and the greaves. The breastplate lacks pauldrons, revealing Erza's shoulders, and extends down to cover her groin, revealing her legs and, in a way, being reminiscent of a one piece swimming suit, with an orange part covering her breasts and another one circling her waist like a belt. The black parts are mostly decorative, with the exception of the one covering her groin. The breastplate also possesses a pair of Dragon-like wings attached to it. The gauntlets sport prominent orange decorations, along with small claw-like protrusions on the hands. The greaves are shaped like Dragon's claws which possess orange-colored knee guards and black parts which extend up from the knees to the upper part of the thighs. In addition to all of this, while donning this outfit, Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails by clips, resembling Dragon's horns in some way.

Lucy didn't know which armor so far had made Erza look even more beautiful, considering on how the male guild members and the other men nearby were ogling at her; lucky for Lucy, Natsu wasn't the type to just switch girls when he saw another one passing by. He wasn't even stirring but smirking, "So it will be your 'Flame Empress Armor' for this match, you think of everything these days. Or should I say, you can try." Natsu said before making his move.

He weaved his hands in various, unnamed hand gestures and then pointed his left hand pointer finger to the sky and his right on the ground. " **Taiyou Settingu (Solar Setting)**." The witnesses felt nothing but the heat from a midday sun from the summer. Erza instead was like in a furnace with her body covered in sweat and she was panting very sharply. "Still think you can take the heat?" Natsu smirked when Erza realized the cause of the burning sensations on her body.

"My armor! It is melting!" (2) Erza screamed and everyone saw the same thing. The metal making up her suit of armor was melting to the heat! "That is how you play with heat than let's see you try this!" Erza used her **Kansō Mahō** again and changed into a new suit of armor for Lucy to see.

This revealing green armor, complete with bluish portions, has its appearance modeled after different sea creatures. The breastplate, which barely covers Erza's breasts, somewhat resembles seaweed, and has some thin chains hanging from it over Erza's exposed parts, with a pair siding her breasts and another the belly; a fifth chain is visible around her neck, which is guarded by the large collar. The breastplate is linked to the pauldrons, composed of green plates and decorated by prominent fin-like ornaments. The gauntlets cover only Erza's forearms, leaving her biceps exposed, and possess decorated elbow guards with prominent ornaments jutting out in whirl shapes, reminiscent of seashells. The armor lacks a waist guard; instead, Erza is geared with a dark bikini, and a long cloth, with its edges yet again reminiscent of fins, circles her waist on the back and the sides, being connected to the shorts by a pair of fasteners shaped like sea stars. The greaves possess fin-shaped protrusions in correspondence to Erza's ankles, and extend up to her knees, with her thighs being instead covered by jagged parts made of cloth. The outfit is completed by a headgear, with a large metal part covering her forehead, bearing a whirl-shaped wave on it, and large fin-shaped protrusions siding her head.

"At last you see that your Flame Empress Armor isn't the only one you have that is resistant to **Hi no Mahō (Fire Magic)**. Such as your 'Sea Empress Armor'." Natsu seemed to have knowledge on every suit of armor that Erza has; it is understandable since Natsu had found himself training Erza, she always asked to become as strong as he was.

"Shut up and fight for real! I can take any magic of yours on!" Erza thought she had it in the bag, having an armor that won't melt with the help of her **Mizu Mahō (Water Magic)** and she can even use that type of magic against Natsu's **Kōri no Mahō** and **Aisu Meiku**. Natsu still had his smirk on,

"Well shall see." Natsu then slowly moved his hands towards each other and the immense heat with in the fighting area had suddenly vanished. Still, after being exposed to the heat, Erza shivered to the cooler atmosphere and a breeze that finally made its way to Erza's revealed body because of her armor. " **Nisshoku Hon'ei (Umbra of the Solar Eclipse)**!" The sun in the sky then turned black with the waving edging, Natsu had caused a premature solar eclipse! But while Erza tried to look away in order to avoid turning blind, she felt like something had been hitting her like arrows, cutting up her body and leaving burns around the wounds.

"Enough! I have had enough of this!" Erza really had it with all these spells of Natsu that he never shown to anyone before; we can tell since the faces of the guild members, even the ones closest to Natsu, were all in awe like kids seeing a new movie. Erza ignored them and switched to her Heaven's Wheel Armor, showing that she is not holding back. " **Tenrin: Burūmenburatto**!"

She charged at Natsu with swords behind her, ready to make him their pincushion but Natsu had other plans. He waited and waited until he kneeled down and got engulfed in flames, "Fine Erza, you want me to fight like you wanted me to…so be it." When Erza got just at the right distance and she revealed herself to pull of her spell, " **Karyū no Kenkaku (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn)**!"

Erza felt great pain in her stomach despite her armor taking in most of the heat. But Natsu wasn't done. " **Karyū no Enchū (Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow)**!" Natsu punched her where his head butt first hit and ignited flames on his elbow, accelerating his arm and increasing the momentum of his punch. The ground under Erza cracked to the shear strength of that spell; this is to be the first time that Lucy had seen Natsu actually destroy something like a civilian road so she was getting a little worried.

As the saying goes, 'For every action there is a reaction'. When Erza was forced to meet the road, the road hit back and sent Erza flying above the ground for a few feet. That was to be one of the factors leading to Natsu doing this to her. " **Karyū no Kagizume (Fire Dragon's Claw)**!" Natsu ignited his feet this time in flames and hit Erza's backside, sending her flying into the high air. "And for our finale…" Natsu said before taking in a huge gush of breathe, " **Karyū no Hōkō (Fire Dragon's Roar)**!"

Erza, throughout her dizziness and pain could only see a huge gush of flames heading on a crash course with her beaten and burned body. And it did, setting off a fireworks display for the civilians to witness and clap, not knowing that it was the result of a battle finishing up. They all just heard someone taking a bad fall to the road and hoped that it wasn't a very nasty one at that.

XXXXX

Later, after fixing Erza up, a stranger messenger was in the guild. He is a relatively short, frog-like creature with anthropomorphous traits, much like many others working under the Council. He's quite large. He has a round face, and many spots covering the upper part and the back of his head, as well as his cheeks. In the manga, he had more spots and his face was less round.

He wears a common uniform consisting of a wide-collared, dark blue jacket with red trimmings over a plain light blue shirt and a white robe reaching down to his feet, closed on the front by many laces. He has a small, elongated hat matching his jacket on top of his head, bearing a circular ornament seemingly made of metal on its front. He carries a brown bag with one strap over his shoulder.

"Erza Scarlet, for property damage, and 11 other charges from the Eisenwald Terrorism Incident, you are under arrest." This had sent the guild in chaos, they thought that the Eisenwald Terrorism Incident was done with barely any charges against Fairy Tail at all. Erigor was stopped and Lullaby was destroyed, case closed. Apparently it was not to be.

"But what about the rest of us! We were part of the team that took down Eisenwald and Lullaby! Why can't you Magic Council people be a little more grateful!?" Gray was not one to take credit but also not the one to let others take the blame for a group's actions either.

"Gray." Natsu said in a stern tone that got the attention of his 'rival', "Does taking down a dark guild and a demon actually make up for years of stripping that the Council had to cover because we belong to them?" Gray flinched at the jab, "Years of charging wine to avoid a huge tab?" Natsu then looked at Cana, "Years of losing your temper on your missions?" Elfman looked down, "Or even humiliating them by making out with their daughters?" Loke was now feeling a little guilty too. "We all belong to the council as a legal guild so anything we do is of their responsibility. Meaning anything we do that is disgraceful, destructive or anything else no agrees with gives them the trouble of covering us up and embarrassing themselves even further." Natsu was silent to let all this sink in, "Go. Argue with the council if you are that bold, brave or stupid to. Just be ready to face any consequence for embarrassing them for years and getting off scot free. I don't care."

No one ever spoke another word or moved from their spot. Lucy was now in more awe that her boyfriend actually fought what is really right. They should stop trying to make themselves feel good by making things bad for the ones to suffer as it is. "Thank Mr. Dragneel, now can both Erza Scarlet and Makarov Dreyar come with me. You may come along if you wish, Mr. Dragneel." The messenger cleared the silence with his voice and both Erza and the Master came along quietly. After they made it past the doors, they were indeed joined by Natsu who kissed Lucy on the way out.

Later, at the Magic Council chambers, Makarov was led away from Erza and Natsu for his own chair for the 'Erza's trial'. But on the way to their own seats, they were greeted by some familiar people that made both Fairy Tail S-class mages feel a shiver up their spine. Despite both of these figures be part of the Council and supposed to be honorable, both Erza and Natsu had their doubt s about them; it just something unclear to them but those two council members were the youngest of them all so they weren't as devoted to their duties as the older but more experienced members.

"Hello Ultear, Siegrain. Nice to see you." Natsu said as dry as a flower in the desert. Ever since he became an S-class mage and the favorite of the guild and the council, he had to see both of them a lot of times.

"Hello Natsu. Looking as handsome as ever." Ultear was still as seductive as before and it bothered Natsu every time he met her. He has a girlfriend now so why should he have to listen to a woman like Ultear and get this praise from someone like her?

"None of that Ultear." Siegrain said and turned his attention to Erza, in chuffs and covered in bandages; he took that chance and held Erza's chin up close. "Think you can keep our secret? You are the Titania, someone who is as tight as the armor around your gorgeous body." Siegrain whispered in Erza's ear, creeping her out and making Ultear a little jealous; how did Erza gain the attention of the handsome ones while they never looked at Ultear?

"If you are not going to bring Erza in and get this all over with then I will. Come on Erza." Natsu diffused this awkward situation leaving the council members behind, amused at how Natsu was, in their terms, 'no fun at all'. They also went inside and the trial started.

XXXXX

That very evening, Erza was brought back to Fairy Tail where everyone welcomed her back. She was just silent because she had to rely on the very person she had worked herself to the ground in order to beat. She was then sent home after the guild hall was locked up for the night so Natsu was also out as well, at Lucy's apartment. She had asked the landlady to give Natsu a spare key to her apartment room so he didn't need for her to open the door.

"So it was all an act to teach us all a lesson and you played along to reinforce it." Lucy went it over while she sat in her boyfriend's lap as Natsu combined her hair. "Did I get it right?"

"Yes you did. They told me that in advance if Erza so much as challenges me to another fight that had to happen in public, then I will just let all this happen in hopes of making more mages like myself." Natsu said and Lucy giggled at the modesty mixed in with the slight self-loving. She knew that Natsu meant well so she will never scold her boyfriend for being selfish. She did saw that Natsu was done combing her hair and while she was heavy in thought, Natsu also molded her hair into a double ponytail that made her look even prettier. She turned and kissed Natsu on the lips with passion that her boyfriend returned when he kissed her back.

"You always know just how to get me so happy that I want to kiss you all day." Lucy said when they broke off for the need of air in their lungs. "But what is Gray tires anything else?" The mood had suddenly turned sour; Gray had been trying to get a move onto Lucy whenever she was alone and his behavior was getting more and more desperate. Just while Natsu was busy helping Erza, Gray tried to make Lucy think her boyfriend was cheating on her and that if he was her boyfriend, he never will do such a thing. Lucky Mirajane was there and she cleared things up by getting Gray into trouble with the other female members while she comforted Lucy the whole time.

It still didn't take long for Natsu to return so Lucy hugged him as if he had been gone for years and dragged him all the way to her apartment in order to burn off the desire to eat up Natsu. She still wanted to get those words out of her head; she thought that Gray was a cool guy, no pun intended, but to hear from him that Natsu is a terrible excuse for a boyfriend and he was the better one had troubled her. Lucy didn't know if she could even trust Gray anymore.

"Then we need to find him an admirer in order for him to go to if he does. And thank you for reminding me…" Natsu explained and then spoke nothing. He just placed Lucy parallel to him and tapped his forehead against hers. He then whispered something in a low voice that Lucy couldn't hear even thought she was only a feet from his mouth. Lucy then felt something tinkling at her skin, she looked down to see some red markings snaking along her body; it tinkled even more than it hurt so Lucy just giggled along and not scream. She knew Natsu was doing this and trusted his actions.

Then Natsu kissed her once the markings reached her face. Lucy at first closed her eyes to enjoy Natsu's kisses but she had to notice that the markings were extending over her boyfriend's body. Then Lucy felt something a little painful that was making her dizzy too, her heart started to beat an accelerated rate that she could hear clearly and she could hear Natsu's as well. What happened next was by far the weirdest one Lucy had ever did; it was like her soul and Natsu's were connecting into one single that was split into two equal halves into their bodies.

Lucy didn't know what to call this but she then had a brain surge that caused her to blush in a glowing dark red. "A-are w-w-we…?" Natsu smiled and kissed Lucy in order to stop her stuttering from ruining the moment.

"This is an ancient ritual I was taught years ago. It was once seen as the same of marriage nowadays back then. When two people who are in love with each other finally become one and can never separate." Natsu explained and took in a deep breath, "did it all go like so, 'Till' death do we part'?" Lucy could just nod repeatedly while trying to take all this in, she was pretty much married to Natsu but after only a couple moths of dating. She was wondering if all this was because of what Gray had been trying to do lately. "But now it is mostly used as an early engagement ring for those who wish to understand each other. Now that we are one, rape or adultery can never happen because anyone else who tried to seduce or otherwise sexually harass one of us behind each other's back, there will be both protection and counter measures." Natsu explained and Lucy basically was told that if Gray tried anything against her again, he will only be rejected magically.

That will also meant that Lucy can never be Gray's friend if she will reject him even subconscious. 'Then again, I tried to be his friend before we started dating but he will always just stare at me like that womanizer Loke. He will never talk to me or help me adjust to being a mage. That is nothing a friend will ever do. So maybe all this is really worth it.' Lucy thought it all over in her head and then decided to fall asleep before something else exciting happens and she will faint from it all. Natsu just settled her to bed and returned to his own home; even if he couldn't sleep in the same bed, Lucy will still feel him around her whenever she needed his company.

XXXXX

The next morning, however, was not something to start off good when everyone arrived for their breakfast. "Master! Someone had stolen one of the S-class requests from the second floor!" Mira ran down to Makarov who was just enjoying his ale, he had to spit it all out once those news hit his ears. Everyone was panicking about it all until a new voice emerged from one of the dark corners,

"Yeah. I saw someone who thought they could sneak in while dressed in their trousers. That was seriously bad ninja work." It was a very tall and muscular young man with orange eyes; his hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falls down in a small tuft on his forehead. He has a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and much like his father and grandfather, his eyes have dark circles, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. He was wearing some "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphones on his ears. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on his left rib cage, and is surrounded by a large tribal tattoo, which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of the corresponding upper back. Neither physical trait was ever seen again, though his canines became permanently sharp.

"Laxus!" Makarov yelled out to him; that man was the Master's grandson and a fellow S-class mage. He was also not a bad guy, he had taken interest in Natsu rising up the ranks and even suffered a defeat to the salmon haired mage but something was stirring up inside; a desire to make Fairy Tail the real number top. And to Laxus, the only way to do that was to rid of the weak holding them behind but Makarov and Natsu were the only ones holding all that back although the latter wasn't sure that ignoring Laxus is the way to do it. "Why didn't you do something about that!? You know that is a violation of the rules!"

"Gramps, you know what that stripper is like when it came to Natsu. No doubt this is going to be a heavy hit that the ice cone really needs to realize that refusing Natsu's training was not the way to get 'ahead'. Remember when he called a 'weakling pussy' because I was training with Natsu?" Laxus retorted, he was no afraid of his grandfather but was the type to try and avoid unwanted attention if possible. Makarov cringed as he remembered that day, it was when Gray uncovered his 'rival' training with the master's grandson and thought it was good blackmail material; Grayed was so wrong. "Anyway, Natsu was hoping to find a good reason to go in the direction of that mission so he will take care of everything. And he will do it at his own pace so shut up and watch." Laxus then disappeared in a puff of lightning which made Makarov sigh at the behavior of his only grandson. But the old man had faith in Natsu so he just sat back and waited for them to cover back with Gray in order to give the stripper his punishment.

But the end result will be something that neither Makarov nor Laxus had in mind. It can either be something that will set thing straight or make them even worse. Something is for sure, history is going to be made and the fate of Fairy Tail will be rested on how well the world will react to it.

End of Chapter 6.

 ***Sorry if that last chapter was a little crappy, I had been working myself to hard. So I wanted to present this chapter as a means of apologizing. I made sure not to push myself to hard and take my time for once. You all wanted to know when Natsu will go to Galuna Island where the Iced Shell Ur created lies.**

 **I am happy to say that it will happen next chapter so please wait a little longer please. I will try my best to make it more original and I will try to think of the interactions that will happen between Natsu and Gray from that moment onward. Just how do people handle themselves introducing all the drama into their love stories? I sure don't know.***

 **I thought that I will take some inspiration from the Iced Shell spell from the Canon. I wanted to make a spell of a similar name and power but not with the deadly side effect of turning the user's body into ice.**

 **I know that Erza's Flame Empress Armor is supposed to be resistant to Hi no Mahō but I will give you a hint on what happened. What used to magnitude the heat in their fighting area wasn't Hi no Mahō. It was more of a Lost Magic and it is not Honō no Metsuryū Mahō. Even their fire can't generate that much heat on Earthland. Think about it and try to guess what it is and don't worry about it not being in the manga or anime or any canon.**

 **Translations:**

 **Karyū no Kenkaku –**

 **Karyū no Enchū - Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow**

 **Karyū no Kagizume – Karyū no Hōkō – Fire Dragon's Roar**

 **Honō no Metsuryū Mahō – Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**


	7. Chapter 6: Demons of Galuna Island

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Fairy Tail – Normal Text

"Fairy Tail" – Spoken Text

' _Fairy Tail'_ – Thoughts

 **Fairy Tail** – Spells and Magic

Cold Sun Dragon

Demons of Galuna Island

 _Previously on Cold Sun Dragon,_

" _Gramps, you know what that stripper is like when it came to Natsu. No doubt this is going to be a heavy hit that the ice cone really needs to realize that refusing Natsu's training was not the way to get 'ahead'. Remember when he called a 'weakling pussy' because I was training with Natsu?" Laxus retorted, he was no afraid of his grandfather but was the type to try and avoid unwanted attention if possible. Makarov cringed as he remembered that day, it was when Gray uncovered his 'rival' training with the master's grandson and thought it was good blackmail material; Grayed was so wrong. "Anyway, Natsu was hoping to find a good reason to go in the direction of that mission so he will take care of everything. And he will do it at his own pace so shut up and watch." Laxus then disappeared in a puff of lightning which made Makarov sigh at the behavior of his only grandson. But the old man had faith in Natsu so he just sat back and waited for them to cover back with Gray in order to give the stripper his punishment._

 _But the end result will be something that neither Makarov nor Laxus had in mind. It can either be something that will set thing straight or make them even worse. Something is for sure, history is going to be made and the fate of Fairy Tail will be rested on how well the world will react to it._

'I can't wait any longer. I am going to show them that I am not weaker than the flame brain. Who does he think he is, copying my magic and becoming an S-class mage before I did? I should be the only one in the guild that uses **Aisu Meiku Mahō (Ice Make Magic)**!' Those were to be the thoughts of one Gray Fullbuster as he sneaked to the harbor and away from the Fairy Tail guild hall. He was the one they were taking about the mage who snuck to the second floor and stole one of the S-class missions against the rules. 'If they won't let me get stronger and catch up to that copycat of a flame brain then I will have to take matters into my own hands!'

XXXXX

Just moment ago, just before Natsu and Erza returned, Gray was at the guild staring at one woman. Lucy. She was beautiful in his eyes and that was to be said that even attractive women like Mira or Cana never got his glare unlike the other men. Gray will always scold them on being such 'perverts' only to be outnumbered, fifty to one, once he was told he said all that while still in his boxers.

Speaking of which, Gray secretly hates the habit. It barley makes himself friends and repels the girls his age because they see him as a disgusting nudist. Who wants some that strips during their date, during their wedding and in front of children? That is what every girl he tried to ask out will ask. He had been doing that since he finally became a teenager with Natsu ahead by a couple of years (1). Gray hoped that getting a girlfriend before Natsu will get him some points from his 'rival'.

But now Gray was certain, in the week that Lucy had spent in the guild, he had gained a crush on the blonde. However, she could never be his because she is taken, by the one that Gray had hoped to beat…once again. All he can ever do is look at her talking to her friends without a care in the world. Then Gray started to feel a little drowsy which was curious considering it was merely the middle of the day.

But Gray eventually fell asleep and most of the guild fell asleep, even Mira. Only Makarov was left awake and just in time to see a man that didn't reveal his face and instead wore a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. During his time with Fairy Tail, he wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face to hide his identity from his guild mates. He usually carries his strange staffs or his Magic Staves on his back which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body.

"Hello Mystogan, do you have to keep using your **Nemuri no Mahō (Sleep Magic)** every time you come to the guild?" Makarov was frustrated with the same old time that has become something that determines whatever or not this mysterious S-class Mage of Fairy Tail. The hooded man just ignored the master and disappeared into fog only to reappear on that same spot with a mission paper in hand.

"I will be taking this mission, will you let me?" Mystogan said in a clouded and sketchy tone that matched his mysterious appearance.

"Only if you let up the **Nemuri no Mahō** spell, I had to carry Erza the rest of the way here." Both Makarov and Mystogan turned to see Natsu had returned with Erza heavy asleep on his shoulder while the salmon haired mage was not happy. "Your spell has gotten so bad that civilians within a couple of miles of this place had fell asleep. How are we going to explain this to the Council?"

"Sorry but I will be on this mission instead so good luck." Mystogan was stubborn and left with Makarov just shrugging his shoulder, hoping to get rid of this mage who always puts people to sleep in order to maintain his appearance.

"Just let up the spell already. It is a pain to wake them all up with our own magic since you were the one that casted the spell." Natsu said and Makarov nodded. So, while hem was barely out of the guild hall, he started to count,

" **Go…Yon…San…Ni…Ichi….(Five…Four…Three…Two…One)** " Upon reaching past one, Mystogan disappeared as if he turned into mist. When that happened, everyone, including Erza still on Natsu's shoulder, started to stir and awake like they were in a deep slumber. Natsu just let Erza down on one of the benches to save any further embarrassment; Natsu was not one to let others get humiliated when they can't help it, that won't be right or fair.

"It was him again." "We fell asleep again." "I hate when he does that." "Why does Mystogan have to do this every time he visits?" The guild hall was soon filled such muttering that confused Lucy until she noticed that Natsu was back.

"Natsu! I am so glad you are here! Gray was creeping me out again!" Gray was shocked to hear from his crush, who seemed to never once look in his direction, knew about his silent and long ranged ogling. He was then meant with glares from the other woman, Erza included. "But what was that all about Mystogan and putting us asleep again?" Lucy, as curious as ever, so Natsu ignored Gray to his fate with the unhappy women.

"You thought that Fairy Tail had only two S-class Mages and Erza and I were the ones?" Natsu said with everyone shaking their heads at how 'unobservant' Lucy was and the blonde girl looked down with shame. She then heated up when Natsu gently rose her head by the chin, "There are actually six S-class mages. I and Erza are just the first two. Mystogan is just the third and…" Natsu stopped and then looked up above to the second floor where a certain blonde man was looking down on everyone; Lucy never saw him before but something about him had scared her.

"Aw thanks for the attention Natsu, I really appreciate it." The man said while everyone reacted to him, calling him 'Laxus' and 'Master's Grandson'. Lucy noticed that Laxus was not happy with the second name addressed to him for some reason.

"No problem Laxus." Natsu said as dry as the tone given to him by this man with the scar and headphones on. "Lucy, that Laxus Dreyar. Makarov is his grandfather so Laxus is a prince here. He is automatically a candidate for Guild Master once Gramps somehow can't be the Master anymore." Lucy nodded and didn't notice Laxus as listening on this too, "He is also one of Fairy Tail's S-Class mages."

"And don't you all brats forget that, especially when I become Master of this guild." Laxus then started to talk as if he was truly a hundred leagues ahead of everyone else in the guild other than his grandfather and the other S-class mages.

"Oh yeah Laxus. I once heard that you were equal to the fired brain and was once beaten by him. If you couldn't beat the flame head than how are you going to be the Guild Master?" Gray just had to say that after narrowly escaping the angry mob of women. "Let's see you be a better rival to…" Gray even tried to 'bravely' assault Laxus in broad daylight only to be sent into the ground by a giant's hand, Makarov's!

"That will be enough brat. Natsu, you did a great job backing up Erza at the trial. You may take your girlfriend to her apartment for the rest of the day." Makarov said and the couple nodded. They left with hands holding each other as close as links on a chain. Meanwhile, Gray was still implanted in the ground with heavy thoughts.

'Why does Lucy go with that flame head? What does that bastard got with girls that I don't? So what I have the habit, I am not someone who abandons everyone and just live with that. I will find the right girl for me and if they don't like it than I don't. I am going to get what I want.'

XXXXX

And he was, asking all around for a boat to take him all the way to Galuna Island. The problem was that everyone has heard of it and now that it is a dangerous island. Said to be, where weather and waves collapse ships, the animals will eat up any survivors and ultimately it is the housing place of demons. That is why no one ever wants to sail there but Gray wouldn't give up until he heard, "You want to go to Galuna Island young man?"

"Yeah. A boat for one please?" Gray maybe a stripper and jerk at times but like Natsu, he had some manners. The boat man, who was covered from the head down in a white cloak, had black hair, black eyes, and a mustache around his mouth. He also had a puzzled expression,

"What about them?" He asked and before Gray could answer, he felt someone sneak up on him wearing manic prankster faces for the boat man to see while they placed their hands on Gray's shoulder.

Gray panicked and turned so abruptly, he nearly fell off the edge of the pier but was pulled in so strong that he fell forward onto the stone pavement. "We finally found you Gray." The stripper looked up to see the three people he hoped will never find him,

"Flame Brain! So you have come to snitch on me and get more praise from Gramps huh? Well I am not coming back!" Gray stood up straight and turned his head away as if to show he won't budge an inch. Because of that, however, he never saw that Natsu had his fingers in an interlocking position; when Natsu got close enough, he flicked Gray hard into the boat.

"No, I am taking over this mission instead Gray." Natsu said and the boat man asked if it was okay. "It is no problem unless an S-class mage takes full reasonability for this mission. Gray with just get off with the minimal punishment." Natsu explained that if he made it look like he sent Gray to get the mission than the former will receive the bad attention instead of the latter. Lucy couldn't believe that Natsu was going to risk his good image for a comrade; then again, Natsu was better than most with a good image who will do anything to keep it clean. She could just remember why she was doing this; they were the reasons of a good girlfriend and a child on the side in order to be more honest.

 _Flashback Begins!_

 _Lucy was in her apartment room, at her desk, writing away. She was not kidding when she admitted to wanting to write a novel. She is just counting on Natsu and Happy to keep their secret._

 _Lucy remembered when she approached Levy on Natsu's suggestions and they really hit it off. It turned out that the two female mages did have a lot in common; a love for books and reading, the desire to have a boyfriend or at least someone to take care of them, and a lot other things. After Natsu and before they became a couple, Levy had become Lucy's new friend and after a few weeks of hanging out, they were the best of friends._

 _Lucy still needed to get some inspiration and so far, her adventures with Fairy Tail were like a goldmine. But there were times that Lucy had a hard time turning her experiences into original ideas. "What should I put down next? What should I have the main character do next? Should I have the main villain gain the upper hand for more flair and suspense?" Lucy muttered to herself, hoping no one was listening._

 _Then there was a hard knock on the door that alerted Lucy from her papers. That knock was no pleasure visit or call, it must be an emergency. Lucy raced to open the door and saw her boyfriend standing in the hallway looking like someone was kidnapped. "Lucy! Gray finally snapped! He had stolen one of the S-class missions from the second floor of the guild hall!"_

 _"What!?" Lucy shouted, she was just told about that rule and now, it took only several hours until it was broken. "But why will Gray do something like this!?" Lucy shouted until she saw that Natsu had a sad, regretful and furlong look on his face._

 _"I have always knew that Gray dispensed me because in his eyes, I was nothing but a fraud, a liar and a copycat. A copycat that became an S-class mage before he could." Natsu said and Lucy was not liking the sound of it all. "No doubt that Gray is trying to fix his injured pride with his attempt to make me look bad and actually weaker than him in the eyes of everyone else. He always failed and I always tried to make up to him and stop Gray from further disgrace. I always failed." Lucy saw that Natsu was about to blame himself for all this; something like this could get Gary expelled from the guild and it was due to him trying to outmatch Natsu._

 _She tried to comfort him by kissing him on the cheek and hugging tightly but Natsu only sighed deeply and hugged her back. "I think it was because of his crush on you that he finally had enough of his envy and tried to show everyone that he is as good as I am." Lucy then saw the whole picture, why Gray was acting lustful towards her, why Natsu was losing his patience with Gray and why the stripper was even more aggressive to him; it was all because even thought it was clear that Lucy was Natsu's girlfriend, Gray had gotten a crush on her and it was something too powerful for him to ignore._

 _"That is why I need you to come with me on the mission." Natsu then said and Lucy separated herself in shock._

 _"B-but why me!? I am nowhere near as good as you!" Lucy yelled much to Lucy's amusement._

 _"I am sorry to ask of this since you are right, this is dangerous but Gray will pretty much kidnap and rape you if he was desperate enough to break the guild rules to get at me. He may try to use you to get at me." Natsu said with sincere tone that can be considered to be overprotectiveness, Lucy understood those intentions well since she had no desire to be forced to break up with Natsu so that gray can gain an advantage in their 'rivalry'. "So you will need to show Gray that you are your own woman and not some kind of trophy for him to ogle at, thinking you can't fight back."_

 _Lucy felt like her heart was going to burst to Natsu's desire to do what is best for her as her boyfriend. Then she noticed that Natsu had a mission paper in his hand and noticed something among the rewards listed and smirked like a naughty girl. Natsu was amused to see that, now Lucy can never refuse this. "Let's go!"_

 _Flashback Ends!_

Later, they were well on their way to the island by the time that Gray had finally woke up. "Why are all of you doing this!?" He was not happy that he was taken for a fool by most of the sailors and now he was given a bad image in front of the only sailor willing to go near the Galuna Island. "Is all this just for you to get the credit once again!?" Natsu signed before getting serious.

"Gray, what you have done was nothing an S-class Mage or even a candidate will do. That is like doing what a winner will never do which makes one a loser." Natsu was blunt with that and it made Gray steam red with anger. "An S-class mage is not all about strength, it is all about being a role model." Gray lost his rage and even Lucy and Happy was interested in all this; Natsu has been an S-class mage for a good time to pick up some advice for all those who train to gain the title. "When you become an S-class mage, then you have stood out from the rest. You were stronger, swifter, wiser and more skillful. You are what the other mages who never made want to be. They will look up to you like children to their father." This was heavy and it could be felt in the hearts of those who are listening. Then Natsu directed all his attention to the awe-stuck Gray who stuttered,

"But…I…I…" Natsu shook his head in disapproval.

"This is serious Gray. Once you have gone on this on your alone and do come back with welcome arms and loud cheers and get that promotion on the spot, everyone will call you things like 'The Stripper Thief' or the "Cheating S-Class Mage'. You don't want a promotion that brings things like that?" Natsu brought it soft and slow as Gray was shaking his head while looking down. "I didn't care what everyone called me, from 'Salamander' to 'Flame Head', from 'Cold Sun Dragon' to 'Copycat Liar'. All that are empty words and have no impact so I will leave just fine if it keeps up. Are you ready to live the life I do in order to be an S-class Mage like me?" Natsu finished his speech and waited for an answer, no matter what it was.

Instead, Gray broke down crying while Lucy and Happy had small tears in their eyes to see the two 'rivals' interacting like brothers instead. "When was the last time I talked you down as weak? When was the last time I taunted you after becoming S-class? When was the last time I called you 'copycat' in return to the times you called me that?" Natsu started all over again, making Gray cry heavier to every word. "I didn't. I know that. You know that. Everyone knows that. They also know all the times I offered to help you finish your training and all the times you regretted me to 'save face' from being trained by the 'copycat'. It is about time to swallow your pride hard and admit to wanting help. We are Fairy Tail mages like you Gray, we will gladly die than let a comrade get left behind, left in the dust, in the dark. You can always count on us and we count on you."

That was it, the snapping point, the breaking moment, either one described when Gray unleashed his waterworks of tears and hugged Natsu like a scared and sad boy finally opening up to his older brother. Lucy and Happy couldn't help themselves but hug them both in hopes of helping. "Come on. Let's just get this mission over with and the punishment as well so we can get to the real important stuff. We all need to stop lazing around and get serious with our training." Natsu said like a mother to her children and they all nodded. What they never noticed was that the boat man, who had told them his name as Bobo, had shed a tear of his own.

'Marvelous. Just like I have heard of the one with the light to shine in the hearts of his allies and coldness within the souls of his enemies. He will succeed in his missions and win in his battles, he is the one who will help us all.' Bobo thought until something started to budge from under his cloak but the Fairy Tail mages still never noticed.

XXXXX

It was around an hour later that the Fairy Tail mages noticed that the sound of an oar hitting the waves was absent. They turned to see that the boatman was not rowing, "I am sorry but this is as far as I can ever bring you. The waves are dangerous and there is a storm coming. The last reason is this," Bobo said ominously and revealed his left arm from under his cloak and it sacred the Fairy Tail mages.

His arm was not human. It was dark in the shadows and yet the mages can see the scales or otherwise hard skin covering it. The hands were elongated with claws in place of fingernails. It was the arm of a demon. "I come from the island and that is why I agreed to take you there but be forewarned. Everyone there is cursed. I will actually be handsome with my arm over there but don't think they are going to eat you. We hate the taste of humans and we are actually friendly. Please remember that."

The mages all nodded in their own pace, Natsu was slow and understanding while Lucy was fearful enough to go nearly fast enough to shake her head off. Gray and Happy, who had seen uglier and scarier things that Lucy were in between. And when they took their eyes off of Bobo to try and see the island, he disappeared!

"But where could he have gone? He was just there…" Lucy was no getting even more scared, if not for Natsu holding her hand and tightening his grip on it.

"He is a demon, they may not be the most beautiful of species but they are more physically strong than us human mages. They have what we call 'superhuman' abilities so disappearing is within their power." Natsu explained based on his understanding that there are two types of demons; the ones that are the size of giants or otherwise of great destructive power and want nothing more than death to all humans, then there are the ones who want nothing more than to be left alone and they are the same size as the typical villagers. "And yes Demons do exist, you thought that Lullaby was like something a mad scientist had cooked up somewhere?" Natsu then got some amusement in his tone and Lucy didn't feel very good, she was about to say that demons don't exist.

"Never mind that, look!" Gray pointed to behind the mages and they all turned to see a giant wave heading towards their boat! It was big enough to sink them! "Hurry Natsu!" Gray didn't notice that he had slipped past his usual insults and addressed the salmon haired mage by name instead. But Natsu didn't pay it any mind and he just gave his power to gray to freeze the wave and prevent it from collapsing the boat.

"Come on, we can use this to get to the island." Natsu said as he moved to the very front of the boat and everyone else found themselves doing that which caused the boat to act like a sled on a snowy slope. It slide down the frozen wave, gaining momentum until it hit the water, acting like a pebble skipping the water of a river. They were in for a quite the landing on the beach.

After collecting themselves from the sand and rocks, Gray was only up to his head in it with both ways working while Happy had hit his head hard (five 'h's! ) on a boulder; Natsu was simply the best landing platform for Lucy to sit on, they continued on to find the village that was mentioned in the job request.

Since they could see some flags from the beach, they traveled the jungles that covered the island. Eventually they reached some kind of border that made primary out of wood with ropes visible that were maintaining their sturdiness. Natsu went forward to knock on the gate and a couple of the guards that were wearing full body clothing that was so thick, the Fairy Tail mages can barely make out what was under.

"Who is there!?" One of them yelled out to the mages,

"My name is Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail and me and my team have taken your request and will like to speak with the client inside this village. Can you let us in?" Natsu said with politeness while Lucy clutched onto him when Gray tried to feel her behind her boyfriend's back.

"You claim to be from Fairy Tail but you have yet to prove that! Show us your guild marks!" Another of the guards yelled down and the mages nodded. Natsu showed it on his right bicep, Lucy with her left backhand, and Happy showed it on his back while Gray showed his on his chest. "…Can the girl reveal more?" That guard asked but Natsu heard it anyways and punched the gate hard enough to shake the guards and get their attention,

"Can we finally enter your village? We are not here to strip for you, we have a mission to complete." Natsu said and his team got a little peeved at how the guards were not letting them in even after giving proof they were from Fairy Tail. Lucy walked up to the gate and somehow was able t punch it like Natsu, only harder. The guards nearly fell overboard from that one, Gray was shocked and scared to see that Lucy was almost like Erza; hiding shear strength in her petite figure. Natsu was clapping for the show of strength while Happy was once again natural or in between both emotions.

The gate guards got the picture and opened the gate to reveal their village. It looked pretty normal if you didn't take in account on how it was night time. That was how long it took to get through the jungle and to the village. Then the mages found themselves greeted. Greeted by a group of people who also wore clothes that covered their entire bodies just like the gate guards.

XXXXX

"Are you who called Fairy Tail for this mission?" Natsu asked and the one right in front and the shortest nodded.

"We did, we are people cursed by this island. And it is all because of a demon that lies resting in our only mountain. Its body maybe in ice but its powers cannot be contained and it has been making us suffer." The short villager nodded, "But in order for you to fully understand, you must take a look for yourself." That villager took off his clothes only to reveal that among the long silver sideburns running from the length of his face down to his hips and the necklace made of what appear to be large animal teeth centered by a skull and a dark blue cape that drapes down from his shoulders to the back of his knees that features a crescent moon symbol. He also wears a white tribal-like kilt that features a red ringed circle and two green stripes encircling near the trimmings of the kilt, which is also cut decoratively. He has gold rings on both of his legs and his left arm. Ultimately, he takes the appearance of an old man with tan skin, with the exception of his right hand; it was like with Bobo, it was dark and scaly as if it was of a demon!

Pretty soon, all the villagers removed their cloaks to reveal some parts of their bodies like the first; not human and were of different types of demons. The Fairy Tail Mages were in shock at all this. "Don't fear us, we don't want to bring you any harm. My name is Moka, the elder of this village and I apologize for our appearance. This is the form we take as long as the purple moon doesn't show."

"We had had seen worse but what do you mean of a 'purple' moon? Is there such a thing?" Natsu asked and before Moka could answer, he twitched and looked up to the sky like the others. The moon in the night sky was purple! It seemed like something out of a horror novel or something but what got the mages' attention was that the villagers contorted and screamed in pain. It was like the moon was tearing them apart.

Now the villagers looked more like demons. Moka was now a short, bald Demon with the same facial features and clothing as before. He has purple skin, and has dark violet spots all over his body. He has blue claws for feet and hands. "This is the form we are forced to take upon once the light of the purple moon settles on us. We once again apologize if our appearances scare you." Moka said in a deeper tone that was weird for an elder like him.

None of the Fairy Tail mages said anything and saw that the demons were trying to hide their appearances. One of the adult female demons tried to comfort one of the young ones, saying that it is only temporary and that the mages are going to cure them. It was horrible, this demon has to be stopped but then Natsu ignored all this and pointed out to the mountain on this island.

"Look! It is **Mūn Dorippu (Moon Drip)**!" He shouted and pointed to a series of dark purple layers that made up a ray that seemed to come from the purple moon. The other mages were confused on what Natsu said,

" **Mūn Dorippu**?"

"Yes, it is a **Disuperu (Dispel)** type of spell. It takes a lot of magic power and has said to use the power of the moon to lift any spell. But why is **Mūn Dorippu** being used over there? It is the wrong place and it is not even affecting the cursed villagers?" Natsu explained and then asked one of them of a path towards that location.

After getting instructions, the team of Fairy Tail mages followed a path to where a group of cloaked people were chanting. They were using **Mūn Dorippu** for something. "But for what? And why aren't they helping the villagers who are clearly under a curse?" Lucy said and Natsu nodded to that fact that all this made no sense. Gray couldn't wait any longer and attacked the cloaked figures, successfully stopping the spell but also getting their attention to intruders!

"Stupid Gray, why did he have to give us away?!" Lucy shouted and was forced to leave her hiding place along with Natsu who was also disappointed. But they were forced to see Gray being held by chains made of ice!

"Stop that Natsu, I need to make them stop! They are trying awaken the demon in this island!" Gray turned to Natsu who was also confused on who cast that spell,

"My name is not Natsu, Gray. You must have forgotten that in your frozen brain. I still can't do as good as the Cold Sun Dragon." A strange and new voice emerged into their ears and they all turned to see a man wearing imposing outfit. He sported a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders, held closed by belt, adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils, and its corresponding buckle, with more belts and buckles, placed a few centimeters away from one another and below the first, being left untied. Below this cape, he wore a blue, high-collared tunic with golden edges, reaching down below his knees, with the part coming down from below the simple belt tied around his waist having an opening in the front. The tunic sported a large, dark cross-like design on the back, and is worn over a dark shirt. His outfit at the time also included baggy dark pants tucked inside armored greaves, composed of different plates and sporting knee caps, and an ornamental helmet obscuring most of his face. Bearing resemblance to a skull, this helmet sported a front part which covered his upper face, revealing his mouth and nose, with a line of sharp teeth beneath it, and his eyes not being visible from the eye slits of the mask, which was adorned by a spiraling motif. The helmet also came equipped with striped horns pointing frontwards and with a large crest made of spiky fur, falling on his back.

"Or is it that I have become such a better **Aisu Meiku** mage than you ever did. I am now Reitei Lyon, the Sub-Zero Emperor!" The man introduced himself but Gray seemed to know him anyways, only much better than what the man showed to the other Fairy Tail Mages.

"Lyon!? You went and dashed what Ur had taught us!?" Gray didn't notice it and but Lucy and Happy sure did; Natsu flinched and was baffled at Gray's last comment. So that is where Gray learned his **Aisu Meiku** magic all along? So that was why Gray called Natsu a 'copycat' from the beginning!

End of Chapter 7.

 ***Thanks for all the support! I really need it. I guess that I am either not as good as the real authors out there or that I am too impatient. I can take any answer so I know just what I really am doing wrong and hopefully do better.**

 **Please take it easy on me trying to make a one-sided romance of Gray's lustful crush on Lucy. I guess that I am a little weak-hearted to deal with that someone out there is trying to make your life miserable by having sights on a girl you spent your whole life looking for. Who knows what he will do in order to get her and what you can actually do about it; you might lose your relationship altogether. I just read too many stories about heroes who had the easy life, no rivals or drama and get what they want with no problems. There is a lot that I need to get used to as I get older.**

 **Please wish me good luck because I need all I can. Meanwhile, I can try to keep up with my stories because it is the days of writer's block again. Please be a little more patient as I try to think of something. Have a nice summer!***

 **I am making Natsu two years older than the other mages who are eighteen or seventeen by canon. I think it will best fit on how he is an S-class mage that hangs around mages who merely candidates are waiting for their chance at the promotion.**


	8. Chapter 7: Gray and Lyon

Cold Sun Dragon

Gray and Lyon, True Ice Cold Rivals!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 _Previously on Cold Sun Dragon,_

 _"Are you who called Fairy Tail for this mission?" Natsu asked and the one right in front and the shortest nodded._

 _"We did, we are people cursed by this island. And it is all because of a demon that lies resting in our only mountain. Its body maybe in ice but its powers cannot be contained and it has been making us suffer." The short villager nodded, "But in order for you to fully understand, you must take a look for yourself." That villager took off his clothes only to reveal that among the long silver sideburns running from the length of his face down to his hips and the necklace made of what appear to be large animal teeth centered by a skull and a dark blue cape that drapes down from his shoulders to the back of his knees that features a crescent moon symbol. He also wears a white tribal-like kilt that features a red ringed circle and two green stripes encircling near the trimmings of the kilt, which is also cut decoratively. He has gold rings on both of his legs and his left arm. Ultimately, he takes the appearance of an old man with tan skin, with the exception of his right hand; it was like with Bobo, it was dark and scaly as if it was of a demon!_

 _Pretty soon, all the villagers removed their cloaks to reveal some parts of their bodies like the first; not human and were of different types of demons. The Fairy Tail Mages were in shock at all this. "Don't fear us, we don't want to bring you any harm. My name is Moka, the elder of this village and I apologize for our appearance. This is the form we take as long as the purple moon doesn't show."_

 _"We had had seen worse but what do you mean of a 'purple' moon? Is there such a thing?" Natsu asked and before Moka could answer, he twitched and looked up to the sky like the others. The moon in the night sky was purple! It seemed like something out of a horror novel or something but what got the mages' attention was that the villagers contorted and screamed in pain. It was like the moon was tearing them apart._

 _Now the villagers looked more like demons. Moka was now a short, bald Demon with the same facial features and clothing as before. He has purple skin, and has dark violet spots all over his body. He has blue claws for feet and hands. "This is the form we are forced to take upon once the light of the purple moon settles on us. We once again apologize if our appearances scare you." Moka said in a deeper tone that was weird for an elder like him._

 _None of the Fairy Tail mages said anything and saw that the demons were trying to hide their appearances. One of the adult female demons tried to comfort one of the young ones, saying that it is only temporary and that the mages are going to cure them. It was horrible, this demon has to be stopped but then Natsu ignored all this and pointed out to the mountain on this island._

 _"Look! It is_ _ **Mūn Dorippu**_ _!" He shouted and pointed to a series of dark purple layers that made up a ray that seemed to come from the purple moon. The other mages were confused on what Natsu said,_

 _"_ _ **Mūn Dorippu**_ _?"_

 _"Yes, it is a_ _ **Disuperu**_ _type of spell. It takes a lot of magic power and has said to use the power of the moon to lift any spell. But why is_ _ **Mūn Dorippu**_ _being used over there? It is the wrong place and it is not even affecting the cursed villagers?" Natsu explained and then asked one of them of a path towards that location._

 _After getting instructions, the team of Fairy Tail mages followed a path to where a group of cloaked people were chanting. They were using_ _ **Mūn Dorippu**_ _for something. "But for what? And why aren't they helping the villagers who are clearly under a curse?" Lucy said and Natsu nodded to that fact that all this made no sense. Gray couldn't wait any longer and attacked the cloaked figures, successfully stopping the spell but also getting their attention to intruders!_

 _"Stupid Gray, why did he have to give us away?!" Lucy shouted and was forced to leave her hiding place along with Natsu who was also disappointed. But they were forced to see Gray being held by chains made of ice!_

 _"Stop that Natsu, I need to make them stop! They are trying awaken the demon in this island!" Gray turned to Natsu who was also confused on who cast that spell,_

 _"My name is not Natsu, Gray. You must have forgotten that in your frozen brain. I still can't do as good as the Cold Sun Dragon." A strange and new voice emerged into their ears and they all turned to see a man wearing imposing outfit. He sported a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders, held closed by belt, adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils, and its corresponding buckle, with more belts and buckles, placed a few centimeters away from one another and below the first, being left untied. Below this cape, he wore a blue, high-collared tunic with golden edges, reaching down below his knees, with the part coming down from below the simple belt tied around his waist having an opening in the front. The tunic sported a large, dark cross-like design on the back, and is worn over a dark shirt. His outfit at the time also included baggy dark pants tucked inside armored greaves, composed of different plates and sporting knee caps, and an ornamental helmet obscuring most of his face. Bearing resemblance to a skull, this helmet sported a front part which covered his upper face, revealing his mouth and nose, with a line of sharp teeth beneath it, and his eyes not being visible from the eye slits of the mask, which was adorned by a spiraling motif. The helmet also came equipped with striped horns pointing frontwards and with a large crest made of spiky fur, falling on his back._

 _"Or is it that I have become such a better_ _ **Aisu Meiku**_ _mage than you ever did. I am now Reitei Lyon, the Sub-Zero Emperor!" The man introduced himself but Gray seemed to know him anyways, only much better than what the man showed to the other Fairy Tail Mages._

 _"Lyon!? You went and dashed what Ur had taught us!?" Gray didn't notice it and but Lucy and Happy sure did; Natsu flinched and was baffled at Gray's last comment. So that is where Gray learned his_ _ **Aisu Meiku**_ _magic all along? So that was why Gray called Natsu a 'copycat' from the beginning!_

"Dashed? My dear Gray, this will be what Ur will want of me. I have perfected my Magic and know I can average her and complete my dream by melting and killing the one Demon Ur was not able to." Lyon said in full denial, typical of a self-centered mage about to make one of the greatest mistakes in history.

"And what makes you so sure that after ten years you can Lyon." Natsu said in a calm tone, the complete opposite of what Gray is proving to be. "Ur, in her prime was strong enough to be elected for the strongest of all Fiore. And for what I see, you are nowhere near that skill and Magical Power."

Lyon just laughed at Natsu who said nothing. "You and Gray make a good bunch. At least you prove that you are not gay unlike my idiotic 'brother' that I haven't heard from in that much time." Lyon sneered that Gray who seemed to ignore the fact that,

"You are right Lyon. At least you are not stripping every five minutes like now." Natsu pointed out for Gray to scream that he is stripping even at a time like this. Lucy was still hiding but she had to cover her eyes with Happy staring helplessly. She still thinks that those muscles, compared to Natsu's, were like he was flat chested and shabby.

"He still has that moronic habit!? After ten years!?" Lyon was now laughing his head off. "I should partner with you Cold Sun Dragon. You actually give me reason to laugh." Lyon then started to holler out of control which made Gray even more enraged as he finally found his missing clothes.

Meanwhile, Natsu snuck back to his hiding place and was telling Lucy the plan. "So to review. You are going back to the village and tell them everything we heard while I try to see what they are using **Mūn Dorippu (Moon Drip)** on. It must be something inside the island because Galuna Island is not the spell they want to dispel."

Lucy was scared to be without Natsu but since her boyfriend had entrusted this and the safety of the villagers to her, she cannot let him down. Happy silently flew Lucy down the hill with his wings; apparently Happy finally told Lucy that he uses the spell **Ēra (Aera)** to fly. Natsu moved around the confident about to happen, silently wishing Gray for luck to even make out of there alive.

(Just a reminder that I am not repeating the battles between Gray and Lyon because I don't plan on changing them for the sake of this story. You can look up the manga on good websites like MangaPanda or go to Fairy Tail Wiki for more details. It is all there.)

When Natsu noticed that the hill was hollow, he was about to use his ice to get in but instead saw that the hill in question was hollow because it was the backside to a hidden temple. Something in there is where the **Mūn Dorippu** is being used. Sneaking past the guards, he was able to get down to the bottom of the hill and fund something that he never even saw in his nightmares.

It was giant block of ice, almost like a whole mountain but was short of a hill. But what Natsu couldn't believe was what was inside all that ice. It was a massive, dark blue, humanoid Demon. He has a large torso and two large arms that end in scaly hands. On the left and right part of his torso as well as around his neck, Deliora is covered with a series of spikes. In addition, he has two large legs, whereas the feet resemble the ones of a bird, with additional spikes on the back. His hair is mane-like in shape and it flows down to the nape of his neck. He has a pair of horns that point upwards, jutting from a plate on his forehead. He also has large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes.

Natsu then noticed that the ice had a distinctive smell. One that he hadn't taken in since he last saw Ur ten years ago. Checking things out, he noticed that the ice was almost alive and was feeding on magic from somewhere. But it sure wasn't Natsu's, then whose magic is being fed on?

"Could this be…? Master?" Natsu muttered until he smelled someone coming and he had no time to hide so Natsu retreated back up the temple. He snuck past the guards again and hurried back to the village. He may have some answers but Natsu still has questions unanswered.

XXXXX

Later, in the village,

"It is about time you explained your past with this self-absorbed amateur Gray. I have told you mind plenty of times, you owe me." Natsu said sternly and somehow, everyone stopped tensing up and instead looked at Gray for answers as well. The man had suffered a very uneasy defeat at the hands of Lyon and was sent flying back into the village. Lucy, for cone, didn't feel uncomfortable around Gray alone but that was because he was knocked unconscious and stayed that way until Natsu arrived.

Natsu explained that from he heard from Gray, Lyon had proven that when it came to **Aisu Meiku Mahō (Ice Make Magic)** , there are two main types; Static and Dynamic. Static **Aisu Meiku** involve the creation of inanimate objects like weapons and any other nonliving things. While Dynamic **Aisu Meiku** are all about molding Ice off of living beings like animals and anything else that merely animated in its own way. Natsu himself can use either from what he had learned from his master but he had invented his own method of Aisu Meiku Mahō that he called Bichara (1); mixing animal behavior with the attributes of nonliving objects.

"Okay, okay. I do know Lyon because we were once students under Ur. She taught us all about **Aisu Meiku Mahō**." Gray said and Natsu was now thinking hard,

"So that is why you joined the guild in teasing me and calling me a 'copycat' because Ur is the only **Aisu Meiku** mage you knew or heard off." Natsu said. Gray looked down, feeling completely embarrassed that he had to let his anger get the best of him and he lost to very magic he uses the most and 'the best'. Lyon was able to thwart any of his spells and what is worse is that Lyon actually did his **Aisu Meiku Mahō** spells with only one hand; Gray was taught that using two hands makes an **Aisu Meiku Mahō** spell more balanced, sturdy and powerful. Lyon shouldn't have beaten him by using only one hand.

Natsu wasn't any happier to hear all that and asked of Gray to not let his emotions get in the way of his magic casting or he will lose again. Then he heard something through his enhanced hearing, it seemed like something was twirling around and around like a pinwheel. Looking up, Natsu saw something that he will never expect and neither did anyone else,

It appears to be a giant rat, as it possesses rodent-like features. It was dressed in a feminine manner: In the form of a black corset-style top with pink frilly edges which is tied up the front with black strings. Completing her outfit is a white lace headband and a red ribbon tied across her chest. It also has turquoise fur and a huge tail that propels, giving it the ability to fly which is what she was doing with a huge pain of some kind of substance that gave off a horrible stench. Natsu just ignored it to see what was riding this giant rat with the help of his eyes that can be as good as any binocular or telescope.

The first one is a lean-built, mildly muscular young man of average height with distinctive animal features: he has a pair of canine ears sitting on his head, a small dark nose and a lower face which is colored differently from the rest of his body, bearing resemblance to a canine muzzle. It is not clear whether such features are meant to mirror a dog. He has shoulder-length, straight brown hair, large round eyes with black pupils and dark eyebrows. Both of his biceps are adorned by tattoos: the right one bears the kana Sashimi. He seems to be bare-chested. He wore an extremely loose pair of pants with mildly torn hems, held up by a long belt covered in many rhombs, with the part left out from its plain rectangular buckle hanging down. Such pants bore a large, dark shield-shaped logo emblazoned on the right knee; with a pair of bones crossed below it, most likely tibias. The whole symbol was highly reminiscent of a Jolly Roger. Toby had a red collar covered in hollow studs circling his neck, and donned a pair of simple dark shoes, each adorned by a light, stylized footprint, similar to that of a cat, or maybe a small dog.

Next to him was a woman that has blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She seems to wear make-up to match her appearance with her hair tied in pigtails, her choker tied into a ribbon, a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals. Her dress appears to have two long and thin wings at the back.

Finally there was a short, slim young man distinguished by his extremely brushy, squared black eyebrows. His eyes, too, are black, while his hair, initially arranged in a number of spikes pointing upwards He sported a green coat reaching down to his knees, sporting black sections in correspondence to the sleeves' outer part and on the sides' lower parts, below the plain dark belt with a rectangular buckle which, together with the two vertically striped, overlapping hems placed on the front kept the garment closed. His pants were dark and loose while his plain shoes were light-colored.

"What the hell is that!?" Lucy panicked and reached for Natsu. The villagers started to panic because one of them could have sworn to see a bird touch this stuff had melted! That was liquid acid!

"Lucy, everyone!" Natsu had to come up with a plan in a hurry because the splash was big enough to cover the whole village. "Get to the center of the village! Happy and I with take care of this!"

Lucy nodded and soon the villagers crowded right in the epicenter of the village but the elder refused to leave a gravestone. It was of his supposed deceased son but not villager went back for the poor elder. Natsu just sprang into action,

"Happy, fly to the center of that stuff! I will protect us and take care of this attack!" Natsu ordered and not waited for Happy to retort or protest. The blue cat just summoned his wings and flew bravely towards the liquid acid. "That is far enough and now." Natsu ignited both of his fists and shot a displacement of air pressure that was enough to create a hole in the descending acid!

Meanwhile, the villagers were relieved that they were able to avoid the attack on their village even though over seventy percent had to suffer a downer pour of acid. Eroding everything around their position. They then saw that Lucy had summoned her spirit Virgo to retrieve the elder and hid in the earth from the acid.

"Sorry about your village." Natsu said after Happy lowered him down, the former even bowed for forgiveness. Lucy was shocked at that but soon bowed as well since she couldn't do the job any better herself.

"It is no problem. We can find another clearing on Galuna Island to remake our village." One of the villagers said until another pointed out something in the smoke. It was three figures, Natsu recognized from on top the giant rat from before.

"Here they come Lucy, they work for Lyon by the looks of it." Natsu said and the other mages braced for battle but were only meant with disbelief that the lady in question started to get ditzy once Natsu mentioned Lyon.

"Oh! I always knew that others will know and fear love! I am next and I can't wait until Lyon fears me so much he loves me!" She started to dance around and daydreamed while standing on her feet. She just didn't notice that she was about to step on a piece of see-through ice until she hit her head on a rock, knocking her unconscious.

"Thanks." The smaller man said with distain and relief clear in his tone. "Sherry is all over the boss and we have to hear all this every day. I told her that this will happen unless she can finally get her head into the game."

"Ooon~!" The taller man said, almost like he wanted to be a real tiger but Happy was more of a cat than him.

"What is with those ears? Are you trying to be a tiger by dressing up?" Natsu said and that man suddenly got angry but was at the remaining man.

"See!? SEE!? Someone finally saw that is only a fashion state you jerk! **Mūn Dorippu** my ass!" Everyone was not getting what is going on with this boy who tried to be a tiger.

"Calm down Toby, he is trying to get under your skin." The smaller man said and the taller one by the name of 'Toby' had lost his anger in a second just like how long it took to get him enraged too. "My name is Yuka Suzuki and I will tell you that you have lost. All magic is useless against me."

"Oh yeah? Don't underestimate Fairy Tail! Out of my way!" Gray shouted and used his **Aisu Meiku: Ransu (Ice Make: Lance)** spell against Yuka but it instead hit some kind of transparency mass that took in the ice and prevented the spell from taking place.

"Underestimating you? Lyon certainly is not since he sent us to stop you. It is you who is underestimating us. You should…" Yuka said but before he talk any further, he was frozen stiff in a mere instant. Toby was shocked and so was Gray and everyone else. Yuka's magic was supposed to stop any spell from affecting him.

"You underestimated him perfectly Gray. Don't let your emotions make the judgments. Like how Yuka thought his **Hadō Mahō (Wave Magic)** made him invincible. Come on." Natsu said before shoving Yuka to the ground, breaking the ice and knocking the latter out at once. "And what about you Toby, will you try to stop us from stopping **Mūn Dorippu**?"

Toby was still shocked at how easily Yuka was defeated. This man sure isn't your normal mage, he must be an S-class! But instead of running away, Toby instead smirked and raised his hands skyward. "Of course. After all I am stronger that Yuka. He has the magic but not the endurance like I have. And with my **Mahi Zume Mega Kurage (Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish)** , I will defeat you."

Natsu wasn't impressed which got Toby enraged, thinking that the former was calling him an idiot without even using his breath. He tried to claw at Natsu but the mage dodged every single one of the swipes. "You are too predictable. Too oblivious. Too loud. Too tacky. And you have something on your forehead, right here." Natsu said in a bored tone and lazy placed his hands onto the left side of his forehead.

Toby fell for it and imitated Natsu only to realize it too late that he was fooled into using his own technique against him. He gave off the impression of being electrocuted and fell to the ground. Lucy was worried even for an enemy.

"Don't worry about him Lucy. He is just paralyzed. I got a good whiff of those claws, they are dipped with Paralysis Powder. It is a substance that electrocutes and paralyzes whomever it comes in contact with." Natsu explained and Lucy was glad that it wasn't too serious. But someone didn't agree with Lucy holding onto Natsu's arm like that or was it that Natsu wasn't being serious and instead laid back about this mission.

"Can we hurry it up!?" Gray yelled and Natsu sighed at the stripper's skill in interrupting his girlfriend's moments.

XXXXX

They found the temple again only to see that the guards were all gone and that Natsu couldn't see the **Mūn Dorippu** continuing. Apparently Gray did more than fight Lyon on top of the hill. At least this gave them time to see what they were trying to dispel before it happens. Natsu showed them the route he took before and soon enough, they arrived at the demon in the ice.

Lucy and Happy were cringing at the monstrous and scary sight while Gray acted like he saw a ghost. Like he saw something that he had thought he never will ever again but Gray is now seeing it. "B-but…how…? It was supposed to be long gone, from the town I used to live in until it was frozen on the spot!"

"It will seem that it was somehow brought to this island without being seen. Impressive considering how it sticks out worse than a sore thumb. Surely someone would have seen something this big on the sea." Natsu stated and smirked that he got Gray to blow his top; that kid seriously has anger management issues (I will be a hypocrite for saying this! I am a very bad boy! )

"Yep and we are going to bring him back and show the world that we can kill it!" That was a voice that neither one recognized and looked to see a very odd sight. "My name is Zalty by the way~! Hello~!"

Zalty was a man wearing a mask. The mask was red with four horns. One on each side and two on the top. The eye sockets were black to hide any eye color while the outline was a thick yellow. There were blue lines that made the mask appear to have eyebrows and a nose. Next to the 'nose' were six yellow lines, three on each side, giving the appearance of whiskers. Finally on the forehead of the mask was strange symbol; it was there thin lines and one thick line making a square that had a dot right in the center while the thick line had two black dots to give it eyes.

The rest of Zalty was an average sized man with a dark green poncho over a brown shirt and pants. He also seemed to have lush green hair that grew out like a bush covering his head and reached to the middle of his spine. He also had black markings that circle his wrists and stretch into the palms of his hands.

But the oddest part was the scent of this 'man'. "Are you crossdresser? Cause' you stink of woman's perfume." Natsu brought up and the man managed to hide his fear and sweat under his clothes and mask.

"You are a very naughty boy to accuse me of such things. I am a man and that is final!" He started to get serious and then jumped from his position just in time to avoid the ice. "You are really a very naughty boy! What did I ever do to you!?"

"That wasn't me." Natsu said and pointed his focus to Gray who was fuming at the mouth while having his hands in the stance of **Aisu Meiku**. "Forget about him Gray, look!" Natsu then said and everyone saw the purple beam of **Mūn Dorippu** again! "I will see that it can't be used again while you take care of Lyon. You owe him one." Natsu said and Happy took the silent order to look after Lucy once more.

Gray hurried to where Lyon was and while he was dishing out his action (I told you that I won't waste my time with battles that I am not going to change), the temple started to shake and tip to its side. Through a hole that is already there, Toby was able to point out to Natsu near some destroyed pillars that held the temple up straight.

And once again the light of **Mūn Dorippu** disappeared again. Lucy ad Happy were able to knock the men in cloaks and prevent the process of **Mūn Dorippu** for good. "Arrgh!" You Fairy Tail Mages are nothing but trouble! I will kill you all myself if I have to finally finish off Deliora for killing my family! Something that Ur couldn't do herself and never allowed me to do!" Lyon was about to jump into the hole and finished off Natsu but Gray was not going to let his longtime rival get away from their second battle.

Natsu just noticed that while Lucy will be safe with Happy, Zalty has disappeared and so has Toby. "Natsu!" Speak of the devil, the mage saw that his girlfriend and best buddy heading his way. "How about we get out of here before we get killed!" Lucy suggested see how intense this fight was getting until Gray got the upper hand against Lyon, using the latter's over confidence and short sighted on his real power to the advantage and took this chance to finish Lyon off.

And yet with this finish up, something went wrong. The temple started to shake and rose up straight! But that was impossible with over half of the ground supports shattered but they had been repaired under a half hour! To make things worse, the light from Mūn Dorippu had reappeared but this time it was stage too late to stop; it was finally going to melt the ice around the demon called Deliora after all!

"I told you we will succeed!" Natsu then found Zalty who came back into the temple, looking confident. It was like he knew this will happen and it did. Natsu told Happy to get Lucy back to the village because things were definitely going to get messy. Natsu then kissed Lucy on the lips before Happy soared with her out of an open window in the temple.

And yet when Natsu finally caught up with Zalty, he didn't fight him and instead took the mask off and kissed 'him' on the nose! "I had fun but you nearly gave yourself away…Ultear." Natsu backed away to see that 'Zalty' was just a disguise, a **Henshin Mahō (Transformation)** spell. "And why are you here doing all this? Isn't your job the opposite, trying to make sure threats like Deliora are contained for good?"

Ultear giggled at Natsu, as if a girl who was laughing at her funny boyfriend. "Please keep this a secret but I love to see foolish men run around worried about such things and acting on their own emotions and hormones. Of course you always prove to be better. I don't know how you do or keep it up." Natsu smirked,

"I have no idea to feel relived or peeved but all this is what my Master taught me: all about women. How else did I get a girlfriend and you are not killing me?" Natsu said and Ultear sighed in defeat, it was true enough not to deny and she is not going to; she missed good men in a generation she can try before she becomes an old maid.

"Fine. Tell you want, you keep this a secret and I will give you a surprise that will help with your mission." Ultear did in a way that usually makes men think of the naughty type of reward but Natsu was not like most men.

"I will appreciate that and if you don't then I will take action and I will not keep my mouth shut anymore. I have an honesty policy that I don't plan on breaking for a single woman. You don't deserve that." Natsu said and added some real KI that made Ultear sweat, that threat was not hollow or empty at all. She just shuddered in fear and hidden excitement.

'Maybe I should try it out but _she_ will be the one that will do it first. That lucky kitty!' Ultear thought off in her head, nearly revealing a nosebleed at the dirty fantasies she was cooking inside her head before turning back to Natsu. "Sure thing and thank you Natsu. You always were the type to give people chances. That is what I love about you."

"Flattery could get so far and I will have to crack a few eggs to keep a woman like you happy." Natsu steeled his focus for the sake of his girlfriend while Ultear kissed him on the cheek and close to his lips before disappearing.

"Hey!" Natsu smelled them coming and saw Gray approaching the former. "Where is that jerk! We need to stop **Mūn Dorippu**!"

"Sorry Gray but if we stop this again then the ice will melt anyways. Let's not waste any energy and save it for Deliora! We could really be in for it now!" Natsu braced himself and Gray was about to retort when he heard a cracking of ice that had sipped him dry of any anger or courage as he looked up to the ice with a face as pale of his own ice.

The ice melted and allowed for the demon inside to move around again and it's roared as if to rock the cave into collapsing. Natsu and Gray readied their magical power for a battle until they were interrupted when Lyon, covered to the bone with tattered clothes and bruises and fatigue from his defeat to Gray, crawled worse than a new born infant and begged of the mages to let him kill Deliora. But it was not to be when another cracking entered Natsu's ears and he eased of his stance and stopped concentration of his magic.

"What are you doing? Do you want to die!?" Gray shouted but before Natsu could answer, something unbelievable had happened. It was like a miracle had happened for the mages. Deliora's arm, which was reeled in for an attack, had chipped of like an eroded arm of a statue left in the rain and air for centuries. Soon its entire body started to crack and crumble to dust.

"No one gets to die but Deliora Gray. That is what Ur wanted. She used a forbidden spell, a suicide spell named **Aisudo Sheru (Iced Shell)** , to seal away Deliora. She knew that it was sap at Deliora's essence and after ten years, there was nothing but a dry and lifeless shell just waiting for the chance to turn to dust instead of being sealed in ice for all eternity. Master is a wonderful woman and teacher." Natsu said it all in one breath which drove Gray and Lyon to tears. The latter, for being so foolish and resorted to taking a village hostage and being a criminal in order to do something that has already been done. And the former for finally learning why his teacher killed herself, to seal away and kill his only pain from the past; he wished he could just thank her for it all. He may just get his wish soon and he will have to swallow his pride to say thank you for having his wish granted.

XXXXX

After talking some sense into Lyon and after losing the 'strange man named Zalty' who had the ability to rebuild was destroyed in seconds, the mission was just about over. But Natsu had other things planned out. He had a strange feeling about the ice that melted into water. It seemed to have something inside that was still there. Natsu barley had any time to look into it until the water rushes out of the cave and becomes one with the ocean surrounding the island.

"Natsu?" The man turned softly to see Lucy as well as ever other mage that was involved was there in the room with the exception of Zalty who had disappeared. "What is wrong?"

"I will be lying if I said it was nothing. It is just that I was given one last request from my Master. To use a certain spell and then I will be able to do what I want to do. And what I want to do is bring her back." Natsu said and left everyone hanging on who this 'Master' Natsu has been saying ever they each first met him. "She is here and now it will be time to use that spell Master had taught me. I have no idea on how she will know about a spell outside her usual **Aisu Meiku** and **Kōri no Mahō (Ice Magic)**."

"Well Master. This is it, the time you always told me to wait for." Natsu said in an encrypted tone and he kneeled down to the water that was of the melted **Aisudo Sheru**. "Time to bring you back to life. First step, **Houshutsu no Shunkan Innen (Second Origin Release)**!" Any witnesses to this site were in shock and awe.

Natsu's body had glowed in strange red markings and the air became thick all around him. His muscles started to bulge and expand rapidly, giving me more of a muscular figure that somehow made Lucy blush a dark red while Sherry had a lighter scarlet color on her face. But all that was lost for the appearance of awe and shock expressions.

Out of the melted ice that once contained Deliora had gathered in one place as if it was a drain until instead descending, the water was moving in the opposite direction, all the way up and up in the air! Soon all the water was airborne and Natsu lifted himself up and placed his hands on the gathering of melted ten year old ice that had formed some kind of egg shape. Everyone present was able to see fire and ice formed and brewing all at once. It was like Natsu was causing some kind of magical reaction somehow.

But even that was exhausting as sweat was present on Natsu's body and even his eyebrows were twitching while trying to maintain their focus. "Gray, Lyon. To pull this off, I need all those who learned Ur's Magic. This 'egg' will accept them as life substance and accelerate the process again. Please place your hands on the 'egg' and pour all your **Aisu Meiku Mahō** into it." Natsu muttered and never looked back on them and went on, it was like he didn't care if they wanted to help or not.

Gray and Lyon all had good reason to backstab Natsu, that is how strong their resentfulness towards him are, but they decided that it was their only chance and they spent ten years thinking it was impossible. They just want to make the chance of seeing their teacher and foster mother one more time. They both did as Natsu asked and the 'egg' did indeed look like it was going to hatch soon but even that definitely seems to be enough to exhaust all their magical reserves. Gray lost feeling in his legs and collapsed but Natsu couldn't help him because he was almost done with the process. Lyon soon fell to and Natsu had to maintain his position.

Natsu soon was about to lose his footing but Lucy ran and held him up while trying to share her own magic through a robust transfer spell that she was working on with Natsu for some time before arriving at this island. Yet all this wasn't for nothing after that last burst of magic was enough to support the egg and soon everyone saw the miracle of life.

Inside the egg soon appeared bone, nerves linking to a brain and soon skin and eyes. It was like an actual human being was being created. One of a very refined figure, with no extra body fat. Its head had pure black hair that was as smooth despite being unkempt. Once the process was over, the egg lowered to the ground and spattered gently for the body of a young female human to land on the rocky terrain with the least bit comfort. Gray and Lyon all were still conscious to see this miracle happen while Natsu smiled and turned to kiss Lucy on the lips for that last minute aid.

Happy had seen this some many times it never bothered him anymore and he retrieved a blanket that he kept in his pouch. It was some kind of storage magic that allowed his tiny backpack to even store a whole house if Happy wanted to. Happy handled the young woman and covered his private features with the blanket. Thankfully for all those innocent eyes, the blanket was large enough to do the job and just in time. The young lady was awakening by the time Happy was finished securing the blanket on her.

"..Where…am I?" She muttered and looked around. "Who are all of…you?" She stopped to see someone that she knew clearly. "Natsu?"

"Welcome back. To all of us and all who want to meet you, Master Ur." Natsu said and everyone just couldn't move their mouths to scream in shock. Just what kind of magic does Natsu know to pull all this off?

End of Chapter 7

 ***It sure took a while to make this chapter not with the remaining time until my fall semester actually making me laze around listening to music and laying video games. I was just glad to finally have all this finished and I want to hear back from you. I thank you for your patience!**

 **Now that Ur is back in the picture and Natsu had to get a power boost on the fry, things are going to change for Fairy Tail. Starting with when they return only to have a very unpleasant surprise. I am planning to show more of Natsu's new spells that he can't use before because of the amount of magical power it required. But also keep this in mind that in the manga, Jose lost his rights as a Wizard Saint when he lost against Fairy Tail; so if the manga never let us know who was the replacement, who do you want to replace Jose in this story?**

 **I will be waiting to hear back from you and any suggestion or vote will be helpful. Have a nice summer!***

 **1\. I know it is just a word I made up but if you can suggest a better one then I can make the edit to your liking.**


	9. Chapter 8: Dawn of War!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Cold Sun Dragon

The Dawn of War!

 _Previously on Cold Sun Dragon,_

" _Well Master. This is it, the time you always told me to wait for." Natsu said in an encrypted tone and he kneeled down to the water that was of the melted Aisudo Sheru. "Time to bring you back to life. First step,_ _ **Houshutsu no Shunkan Innen**_ _!" Any witnesses to this site were in shock and awe._

 _Natsu's body had glowed in strange red markings and the air became thick all around him. His muscles started to bulge and expand rapidly, giving me more of a muscular figure that somehow made Lucy blush a dark red while Sherry had a lighter scarlet color on her face. But all that was lost for the appearance of awe and shock expressions._

 _Out of the melted ice that once contained Deliora had gathered in one place as if it was a drain until instead descending, the water was moving in the opposite direction, all the way up and up in the air! Soon all the water was airborne and Natsu lifted himself up and placed his hands on the gathering of melted ten year old ice that had formed some kind of egg shape. Everyone present was able to see fire and ice formed and brewing all at once. It was like Natsu was causing some kind of magical reaction somehow._

 _But even that was exhausting as sweat was present on Natsu's body and even his eyebrows were twitching while trying to maintain their focus. "Gray, Lyon. To pull this off, I need all those who learned Ur's Magic. This 'egg' will accept them as life substance and accelerate the process again. Please place your hands on the 'egg' and pour all your Aisu Meiku Mahō into it." Natsu muttered and never looked back on them and went on, it was like he didn't care if they wanted to help or not._

 _Gray and Lyon all had good reason to backstab Natsu, that is how strong their resentfulness towards him are, but they decided that it was their only chance and they spent ten years thinking it was impossible. They just want to make the chance of seeing their teacher and foster mother one more time. They both did as Natsu asked and the 'egg' did indeed look like it was going to hatch soon but even that definitely seems to be enough to exhaust all their magical reserves. Gray lost feeling in his legs and collapsed but Natsu couldn't help him because he was almost done with the process. Lyon soon fell to and Natsu had to maintain his position._

 _Natsu soon was about to lose his footing but Lucy ran and held him up while trying to share her own magic through a robust transfer spell that she was working on with Natsu for some time before arriving at this island. Yet all this wasn't for nothing after that last burst of magic was enough to support the egg and soon everyone saw the miracle of life._

 _Inside the egg soon appeared bone, nerves linking to a brain and soon skin and eyes. It was like an actual human being was being created. One of a very refined figure, with no extra body fat. Its head had pure black hair that was as smooth despite being unkempt. Once the process was over, the egg lowered to the ground and spattered gently for the body of a young female human to land on the rocky terrain with the least bit comfort. Gray and Lyon all were still conscious to see this miracle happen while Natsu smiled and turned to kiss Lucy on the lips for that last minute aid._

 _Happy had seen this some many times it never bothered him anymore and he retrieved a blanket that he kept in his pouch. It was some kind of storage magic that allowed his tiny backpack to even store a whole house if Happy wanted to. Happy handled the young woman and covered his private features with the blanket. Thankfully for all those innocent eyes, the blanket was large enough to do the job and just in time. The young lady was awakening by the time Happy was finished securing the blanket on her._

 _"..Where…am I?" She muttered and looked around. "Who are all of…you?" She stopped to see someone that she knew clearly. "Natsu?"_

 _"Welcome back. To all of us and all who want to meet you, Master Ur." Natsu said and everyone just couldn't move their mouths to scream in shock. Just what kind of magic does Natsu know to pull all this off?_

"I still can't believe it!?" That was the one thing to be heard from miles away as the Fairy Tail Mages tried to carry the recently resurrected Ur back to the village. Since she had to spend ten years as nothing but ice and water, her motor skills are something to get a lot of grease. That was why Natsu and Gray were helping her out of the cave and into a hut where the villagers had prepared a bed. "You are an actual S-class mage and have a girlfriend?! I knew you will make me proud Natsu!" Ur laughed about all this until she got a little more silent and glared at her other two students. "I thought you would have been as good as Natsu but I hear that none of you had done what he had? I am disappointed in you as men altogether." Ur finished looking away as if trying to avoid something disgusting and ugly.

"Come on Master, don't be like that. It is not my fault that everyone always look up to the flame brain rather than someone much better like me!" Gray tried to fix his broken pride but his words were so convincing.

"Never mind then Gray, you brat and you Lyon." Ur said and shown her focus on the reformed criminal as he braced to face what his teacher has to say.

Meanwhile, Natsu took Lucy out for some private time to give to Ur and her desperate disciplines. Yet when they walked outside, they were given a strange sight for their own. The villagers were acting like scared children in the wake of a certain someone who is angry enough to break something or someone.

"So that is where you were Natsu. Master told you to bring Gray back and instead you had the nerve to go out with the mission anyways! Now I am wasting my time out here with rule breakers!" Erza was not happy from her expression. Natsu just sighed, he knew that the Master will send someone to see why Gray hasn't be returned to the guild but he was also hoping it won't be Erza.

"I understand Erza but I am also an S-class mage and I gave the order to finish this mission. Otherwise we would have let this island being destroyed by a Demon from the Book of Zeref and all the people on the island will be killed." Natsu said since he had been exposed to Erza's 'no nonsense' personality that is so strict that she will leave people to suffer if it meant that no rules will be broken but Natsu knew her otherwise; she doesn't break rules but instead she breaks homes and bones to get her missions done. "You don't want us to be known as the guild who left people on an island die? And I thought you would have learned that a long time ago when you failed to get your own point across. You wanted to make me look bad because she found no better reason to hate me." Lucy was just holding onto her boyfriend's arm because Erza still scares her.

"…" Erza didn't say a word and just stared at Natsu as if she was trying to drill a hole through his forehead. "What do you want me to do?" She finally said and Natsu grinned.

"You are all I need to destroy the moon and set this island free of the **Mūn Dorippu (Moon Drip)**." Natsu said and Erza said nothing for a while until she just grimly nodded, showing that she was listening. After telling of the plan, Erza activated her **Kansō Mahō (Equip Magic)** and took out another armor that Lucy never seen before.

This armor featured a barbaric appearance and was adorned with numerous fur trimmings around the armor's joints. The armor was also complemented with blue ornamental stripes over each piece of armor and golden animal-like ears with a blue stripe across each ear. The breastplate featured a medallion similar in shape to a four-leaf clover over the armor's collar and displayed a blue ornamented cross over her abdomen area.

The pauldrons were massive in size and featured a unique design where the shouldered-sections are pointed upwards. The edges were decorated with the blue ornamental stripes and the armor's sleeves were lined with fur. The armor's skirt was composed of intricately designed golden plates that don a fur-lined edge around the skirt and covered the upper part of Erza's thighs. The skirt was embellished with a brown leather belt that grasp the skirt around her hips

The armor indistinguishably featured two different gauntlets on both arms. The left gauntlet covered her forearm and had a fur lining around the wrist, whereas the right gauntlet, which lacks fur, was noticeably larger and rounder as it extended down to her hand. A distinction to the right gauntlet was that it features a round red gem over the wrist-section of the gauntlet.

The knee guards sported protruding metal ornaments reminiscent of Dragon's wings, and the plates that partially cover Erza's thighs were held up by straps tied behind her legs. The greaves had fur sprouting from both the knee and the ankle areas; the armor was completed with Erza's footwear composed of plain blue plate-armor.

"Nice pick Erza as always." Natsu said before turning to Lucy who was in awe at the appearance of the armor. "Now this armor is the **Kyojin no Yoroi (The Giant's Armor)** Lucy. It grants the durability and strength of a highly trained giant. We need that strength to finish this mission." Lucy just nodded, she couldn't speak a word to what is happening.

Later, Lucy was left with Happy since Natsu trusted his girlfriend with his partner rather than his 'rival' who just sulked in a corner that he still couldn't be with the woman he had a crush on. It was still hard to get it through that iceberg Gray calls a head that his crush has already been taken and the best thing to do as always is to move on. Meanwhile, Natsu was with Erza in the tallest tower in the village.

"Ready with the **Haja no Yari (De-Malevo Lance)** Erza?" The said woman nodded and readied the said weapon. The **Haja no Yari** was an extravagant spear said to be able to repel darkness. The steel blade adorned a golden embellishment in its center and was ornamented by a red decoration, reminiscent of ribbons which flowed down and attached to both sides of the pole. The rear of the pole featured a substantially thick golden stud with a flat silver surface. "Okay then here we go!" Natsu shouted as he engulfed his entire right arm with his flames and struck the blunt end of the **Haja no Yari** which was combined with Erza's own enhanced strength to send the spear towards the very heavens.

It looked like it was headed to the moon which everyone were still denying until seemingly the sky shattered when the **Haja no Yari** struck something. But instead of the night sky or the moon shattering, it was a purple membrane which revealed that the moon was only purple because the moonlight was passing through this purple membrane. Lucy was getting scared along with the rest of the villagers and mages as the former were then covered in some kind of golden sprinkle. It was like a spell was being dispelled after all.

But instead of the demonic villagers turning back to humans, they remained that after the golden light disappeared. Lucy and Gray were confused while Happy was slowing getting it. "Now do you see Lucy?" Normally the blonde girl will shriek in panic but she recognized the voice of her boyfriend and turned to face the said S-class mage himself. "When Mūn Dorippu is being used, it can also exhaust fumes into that purple member that turned the moon purple which can have a very negative effect on demons. They were not cursed people, they were demons from the start but have lost their memories of that fact and only believe that they were originally human." Natsu explained as the demonic folk began to remember everything. They were indeed demons from the start.

After they both thanked for saving their island and restoring their memories as well apologizing for mistaking the situation, the Fairy Tail mages were granted the reward money and the Celestial Spirit Key was then given to Lucy. She called it the Key of Sagittarius the Archer. The key was depicted to be an ordinary golden key with the crest of the Archer, an arrow crossed with a line near the triangular tail, stamped on its bow. The bow of the key was circular with a white circle in the middle, stamped with the crest of the Archer, colored in green while the handle and blade were designed to look like an arrow.

The best part was when Bobo, the man who took the Fairy Tail mages to the Galuna Island in the first place had shown up. The mages were then told that Bobo was the supposed dead son of the chief of this village. Apparently he was looking for someone to free the island and knew about it before anyone else figured it out. Despite being disgusting and ugly demons, the reunion made them happy and they looked like angels instead.

XXXXX

"You wanted to see me Ur-san?" Lucy said as she entered the room without a hitch, only hesitation. One of the villagers had told her that Ur asked of some private time with Lucy. This was only a few hours after Ur was brought under the care of the villagers as a way of thanking the Fairy Tail mages for bringing back their future and restored them of their confusion and fear and even caused a heartwarming reunion.

Ur was still bedridden but she was well enough to rise so she can sit up straight and hug her legs which are still too weak to move just yet. That is what she was doing right now and having her focus on Lucy. "Yes I did and please get comfortable." Lucy found a good patch of grass that was merely tickling at the skin on her own legs. "I want to know what the deal with you and my first student. You seem to be very chummy and if I am getting senile, you two are a couple."

"If you hoping that wasn't true then you will be disappointed Ur-san. We are." Lucy said in a tone between being honest and blunt. She expected something like being threatened or something but instead Ur smiled.

"Usually I hate to be disappointed but not this time Lucy. You seem to be the prefect girl for Natsu-kun. But I heard the opposite from Gray, like Natsu had forced you into a relationship with him." Ur said noticing that Lucy was shaking and snorting that last sentence. "So I wanted to hear it all from you since I have heard all but your story."

Lucy nodded and told Ur what actually happened, on how Natsu first met Lucy, how they hit it off as a team and even finished their first mission which eventually started their relationship. Even though it took barely over a week of being friends to start it, Lucy still loved that she had gotten a boyfriend; something that she always wanted but didn't seem to find Mr. Prefect yet.

"That is just sweet." Ur said in a tone that had no sarcasm at all. "I always knew that Natsu-kun will never let me down." Then Ur turned to Lucy, "Then is that Natsu never told you about me?"

"Maybe it is because everyone laughed at him when Natsu-kun introduced himself to Fairy Tail. I have heard that no one believed him about being raised by a dragon or being training by you Ur-san. Especially Gray. He called Natsu an imposter and a fake because they used the same magic." Lucy said honestly, trying to be the least blunt as possible. She did however feel something making the air pretty heavy to breathe in.

"And so? How did he become an S-class mage then if they called him a liar?" Ur said while slightly having the impression of turning into a demon herself.

"Mira said that he ignored them laughing at him while pulling off very hard missions until he passed the S-class exams. I was never there to see it though. No one laughs at Natsu anymore." Lucy tried to say with the heavy air almost making her choke. It helped since Ur had calmed down.

"That is good to hear because from what I got from the idiots Lyon and Gray, I definitely need to up my training since those two truly were a disappointment compared to when I trained Natsu." Ur stated before relaxing and leaning back onto her bed. "You are good girl Lucy, I want to be the first to be invited to your wedding with Natsu." Ur then went to sleep, not seeing Lucy growing a blush that made an apple seem under ripe.

XXXXX

After the issue on the Galuna Island was resolved and things were starting to get sorted out with Lyon leaving the island in his direction with his still loyal comrades, it was time for the Fairy Tail mages to head home. Ur's legs were still pretty much limb so she need two people carrying her off the island and onto the pirate ship that Erza stole in order to make it to the Galuna Island and punish the Fairy Tail team. It actually felt good to Ur to finally get off the island she was placed their as the ice prison for Deliora; it amazed her to see just how much the world has changed since she supposedly perished.

But upon arrival in Magnolia, no one was smiling. No one was saying 'hello' or 'good day' to the mages. They didn't even have vendors doing loud business or children running around playing. It was like someone died while the Fairy Tail mages were away on that S-class mission.

When they finally reached the site of the Fairy Tail Guild, the hall was something to gasp in shock. It was a like someone or something had taken steel stakes a hundred times larger than even columns and launch them into the wooden roof. It was a terrible sight and yet everyone was more scared than shocked, at Natsu's growing aura of anger that over-shown even Erza's.

"There is no way such stakes exist naturally, it was magic. And not just any magic, it one that is similar to my **Honō no Metsuryū Mahō (Fire Dragon Slayer Magic)**." Natsu said in a very low tone that made Gray and Lucy shake in fear. Erza was twitching while Ur was the only one confused and only turned her to the side like a baffled bird. "And the only one that use this similar magic is front Phantom Lord, Gajeel Redfox. He is a Dragon Slayer like me, he uses **Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō (Iron Dragon Slayer Magic)**."

"Is he strong Natsu?" Lucy asked and Gray nod as he was unable to hide his fear. To tell the truth, he thought that Natsu was the only Doragon Sureiyā in the world and another secret he has is that the raven haired trainer was afraid of Natsu and his magic. It was just his pride had forced him to make Natsu his unwilling rival. Ur had finally broken that armor padding and now Gray wasn't so filled to the brim with blind pride anymore.

Natsu had a frown on his face, 'Phantom Lord may have different standards than us but their S-class mages are very strong. Gajeel is this Ace under the master who is one of the **Seiten Daimadō (Ten Wizard Saints)** like the master." Natsu said short and clear as he can. The another voice emerged from the wreckage of the guild hall,

"Natsu!? Is that you!?" Natsu smiled as well as Lucy since that voice was very familiar with them, some much it was as welcoming as a parent to her child from school. It was Mirajane, the bartender. "Natsu, you are back!" Mirajane had charged almost as fast as lightning and hugged Natsu like a good friend back from an extended period of time away.

"Mira, has anyone been hurt?" Natsu had unconsciously left Gray to hold Ur up; he couldn't even scream on how much she weighted since his master couldn't even stand up straight. It helped that she was glaring as him the entire time.

"Not, the guild hall was empty so this attack didn't hurt anyone. We are just in the basement until we can fix the guild hall." Mira said and Natsu nodded.

"Good to know but why Phantom Lord would attack us with such cowardly tactics. They are too proud to do such things." Natsu said and Mira just shook her head.

"I don't know. I am just worried that if they surprised us like this…" Mira stopped and shuddered, "I don't want to even think of what they will do to us next." Mira started to tear up and everyone else started to feel worried as well somehow. Even Ur did get this quenching sensation in her heart.

End of Chapter 9.

 ***Hello everyone!***


	10. Chapter 9: Fairies and Phantoms at War!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Cold Sun Dragon

Fairies and Phantoms at War!

 _Previously on Cold Sun Dragon,_

 _After the issue on the Galuna Island was resolved and things were starting to get sorted out with Lyon leaving the island in his direction with his still loyal comrades, it was time for the Fairy Tail mages to head home. Ur's legs were still pretty much limb so she need two people carrying her off the island and onto the pirate ship that Erza stole in order to make it to the Galuna Island and punish the Fairy Tail team. It actually felt good to Ur to finally get off the island she was placed their as the ice prison for Deliora; it amazed her to see just how much the world has changed since she supposedly perished._

 _But upon arrival in Magnolia, no one was smiling. No one was saying 'hello' or 'good day' to the mages. They didn't even have vendors doing loud business or children running around playing. It was like someone died while the Fairy Tail mages were away on that S-class mission._

 _When they finally reached the site of the Fairy Tail Guild, the hall was something to gasp in shock. It was a like someone or something had taken steel stakes a hundred times larger than even columns and launch them into the wooden roof. It was a terrible sight and yet everyone was more scared than shocked, at Natsu's growing aura of anger that over-shown even Erza's._

 _"There is no way such stakes exist naturally, it was magic. And not just any magic, it one that is similar to my_ _ **Honō no Metsuryū Mahō (Fire Dragon Salyer Magic)**_ _." Natsu said in a very low tone that made Gray and Lucy shake in fear. Erza was twitching while Ur was the only one confused and only turned her to the side like a baffled bird. "And the only one that use this similar magic is front Phantom Lord, Gajeel Redfox. He is a Dragon Slayer_ _like me, he uses_ _ **Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō (Iron Dragon Slayer Magic)**_ _."_

 _"Is he strong Natsu?" Lucy asked and Gray nod as he was unable to hide his fear. To tell the truth, he thought that Natsu was the only Doragon Sureiyā in the world and another secret he has is that the raven haired trainer was afraid of Natsu and his magic. It was just his pride had forced him to make Natsu his unwilling rival. Ur had finally broken that armor padding and now Gray wasn't so filled to the brim with blind pride anymore._

 _Natsu had a frown on his face, 'Phantom Lord may have different standards than us but their S-class mages are very strong. Gajeel is this Ace under the master who is one of the_ _ **Seiten Daimadō (Ten Wizard Saints)**_ _like the master." Natsu said short and clear as he can. The another voice emerged from the wreckage of the guild hall,_

 _"Natsu!? Is that you!?" Natsu smiled as well as Lucy since that voice was very familiar with them, some much it was as welcoming as a parent to her child from school. It was Mirajane, the bartender. "Natsu, you are back!" Mirajane had charged almost as fast as lightning and hugged Natsu like a good friend back from an extended period of time away._

 _"Mira, has anyone been hurt?" Natsu had unconsciously left Gray to hold Ur up; he couldn't even scream on how much she weighted since his master couldn't even stand up straight. It helped that she was glaring as him the entire time._

 _"Not, the guild hall was empty so this attack didn't hurt anyone. We are just in the basement until we can fix the guild hall." Mira said and Natsu nodded._

 _"Good to know but why Phantom Lord would attack us with such cowardly tactics. They are too proud to do such things." Natsu said and Mira just shook her head._

 _"I don't know. I am just worried that if they surprised us like this…" Mira stopped and shuddered, "I don't want to even think of what they will do to us next." Mira started to tear up and everyone else started to feel worried as well somehow. Even Ur did get this quenching sensation in her heart._

"Gramps! What the hell is this bullshit!?" Gray just had to stomp down the staircase to the emergency basement where the entire guild group were taking temporary shelter. They even moved the bar and the request board down to the basement. It was like they expected to move on from this and do what they always did in the guild.

"Oh hello Gray. I see that you are still in one piece. Natsu always does get the mission done." Makarov said without a hitch, ignoring Gray's outburst.

"That is not the issue! How can you just ignore what happened to our guild hall! Phantom Lord attacked us so we need to show them better!" Gray yelled in retort while Natsu just shook his head to which everyone joined.

"Gray, you are forgetting that the guild was empty when it was attacked. Phantom Lord only proved that they attacked when there is no one around to stop them. That proves that they are still the same cowards as always." Natsu said and everyone in the hall nodded except for a fuming Gray. "By the way Master, great work getting them angry at us when you got drunk at that Guild Masters Meeting."

Everyone looked at Makarov the same way as Natsu, disgust and shame. Lucy and Ur were filled in that Makarov got drunk during the last Guild Meeting that the master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla, ever went to. And it was all because Makarov had to get drunk and brag about his guild right into Jose's face. They even started a brawl between the two masters on which guild was better, with Makarov winning. Jose stormed out saying that he will make his guild better than Fairy Tail.

But after that, everyone finally started to notice the extra company that came back from the mission to Galuna Island. They were all then formally introduced to Ur and were surprised to finally meet a woman of great power, skill and reputation that had supposedly disappeared or perished years ago. They were drooling over the possibility of having such a mage in their guild hall but the circumstances never called for such pleasures. Especially after what Makarov remembered to do.

"That's right, you dared to take an S-class mission despite not being an official S-class mage. And you know what happens when I find out!" Makarov yelled and then his hand enlarged, just in time to hammer Gray into the ground like a hammer on a nail. After Gray got his punishment, Makarov told everyone that Phantom Lord will definitely try something else if they are finally making their move on Fairy Tail.

From now on, no one goes outside alone. They must been in a group until the matter is resolved. And that is why, "The hell are you doing here in my room!?" Lucy was not the happiest camper about this plan. Especially since she was having guest over and they didn't even knock on her door!

"Sorry about that Lucy but it was Master's orders to stick together. Don't worry because tomorrow, we will never come here again and instead stay at Mira's. That place is much safer." Gray said until he found himself sticking out of the window with only his boxers keeping him from taking a bad fall.

"Maybe you better go there tonight if you are so rude." Natsu said which made Lucy smile at how he always knows how to make up her day. Unlike the others, Natsu never broke into the place. "Now will someone give me back the spare key Lucy gave me?" Natsu asked with a tone that promised something nasty if not satisfied soon. "Please."

Erza eventually broke down after Happy hid himself behind Ur who was also there. She grumbled and revealed that she had the spare key. Erza just winced at the disappointed look on Natsu's face and when he snatched the key from her forcefully. "Thank you. And put those down." Natsu said before getting something else to attention, the papers that Lucy had been working on for her novel!

"I…said…give those back!" Natsu roared and bashed Erza on the head in anger that the redhead didn't do what he 'asked' of her, again. Natsu then helped Lucy catch the papers that were scattered in the air and even placed them back in order! "Sorry about that Lucy." Natsu said with a little shame in his tone that was eventually forgotten when his girlfriend started to lock her lips onto his own.

"You are always getting into trouble for me Natsu. Please just don't overdo it." Lucy said with a smile. She didn't mind having Natsu, the most powerful person she knew personally, around her smaller finger and being treated like a princess. Lucy just wished that Natsu will actually allow her to take care of her own problems for once. Then again, Lucy did feel like her foundation is still a little unstable.

"Is that so Natsu-kun? You do know that a woman doesn't lie as much as men like my idiotic student." Ur just wanted to get into the action because she had to leave Natsu on his own to handle her style of magic for ten long years. She wanted to feel from a mother to a wild boy, to be the big sister of a man that Natsu is.

"Ur." Natsu said to his former master that was like a mother playfully embarrassing her son. The two woman just giggled while Erza was busy trying to tend to that lump on the back of her head.

After a little while of getting a lot more comfortable in the room, the girls changing into pajamas after taking the showers while the men were trying to keep a bound and gagged Gray from behaving badly. That is until the conversations they were having had led to this,

"So what exactly are the **Seiten Daimadō (Ten Wizard Saints)**?" Lucy said, bringing up that discussion about the strength of Phantom Lord that Natsu was explaining until they were interrupted by Mira emerging from the wreckage of their guild hall.

"The **Seiten Daimadō** are pretty much what they are called. Ten mages in Fiore who have shown great power and wisdom enough to have a very powerful reputation. They are practically the ten most powerful mages in all Fiore Lucy." Natsu picked off and Lucy was starting to get a little worried, enough get close to Natsu as possible.

"And you said that the master of Phantom Lord is a member of the **Seiten Daimadō** right?" Natsu nodded, "Just how strong is he?"

"Enough to be among the ranks but he still couldn't beat our own Master even when he was drunk out of his head. But he is still a very powerful mage. Even if you managed to defeat a member of the **Seiten Daimadō** , you will have to face the council for such an attack on their lap dogs." Lucy knew that Natsu had a little disrespect for the Magical Council but this was a little unsetting.

"Lapdogs?"

"Each member of the **Seiten Daimadō** has to bow the every wish of the council Lucy. They don't give you the title and let you run free." Erza took over for Natsu but said nothing else. 'And even _he_ is a member of them too. That is why I just can't do a thing against him.' Erza thought as she imagined Siegrain from the Council itself. 'But maybe you can Natsu, you always want what is best for everyone. But will you it for such a selfish woman like myself?' Erza thought once more as she noticed that Lucy was as comforted as a lost bear cub that was finally found by its mother.

XXXXX

But any thoughts from last night were forgotten when there were screams and cries of anguish that very next morning. Everyone else was awoken and hurried outside to the source of the commotion and soon joined the sounds of the crowd. And this included the members from Fairy Tail.

It was the entire Team Shadow Gear of Fairy Tail, attached to a giant tree in the middle of town with metal bindings. They looked like they were attacked by something and it left them alive with many and ugly bruises & scarves on their skin and clothes. And yet it was still clear on who they were to even the townspeople.

"Levy, Jet, Droy…" Lucy said in disbelief and shock while clutching her boyfriend's arm.

Levy McGarden is a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. While initially portrayed as having rather straight hair, her hair has slowly gained a much wavier, wild look, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. Levy has a variety of outfits, but her most preferred type of attire appears to be dresses and tank tops, both of which reveal the guild mark on her left scapula.

Jet is a slim, young man of average height with orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head. He has a sharp face, a prominent, flat and defined nose pointing downwards, and distinctive teeth, with a protruding, sharp, triangular-shaped upper molar complemented by a chipped portion on the lower row, something which allows him to close his teeth completely despite such a peculiar physical irregularity. Jet donned an open, light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, which reached down below his elbows. Below it was a high-collared purple shirt, with its collar mostly left open, which was sometimes seen left hanging over the checkered belt below it, with a rectangular buckle, and others tucked inside the baggy dark pants covering Jet's legs, in turn tucked inside dark boots. He was sometimes shown with a bracelet composed of thin ropes around his right wrist, and a watch around his left. The most distinctive piece of his attire is probably the fancy, extremely high hat matching his coat, with a large brim and fur trimmings over its entire length, at regular intervals, plus a large furry ball on its top.

And finally, Droy is initially a tall, slim young man with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant's stem. His hair extends in a rounded form on his forehead, and was cut on both sides of Droy's head in a spiraling motif. Droy has dark eyes and thin dark eyebrows pointing downwards at their outer edges; his rectangular-shaped face sported sharp features, with prominent cheekbones. Droy's outfit consisted of a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sported a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, each passing over one of his shoulders. These belts were reminiscent of bandoliers, sporting rectangular cases on them.

But other than all this, the one thing that got everyone gasping in disbelief and growling in anger was what was drawn on Levy's bare stomach. It was the picture of Phantom Lord. This attack was just yet another strike on morale spirit of Fairy Tail. They were serious about trying for the possibility of war between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail.

While Lucy was trying to calm Natsu down, the crowds parted for a very unfriendly sight. It was Makarov and he wasn't looking too good. Despite his small stature, Makarov looked like a monster who is on the verge of exploding in anger a lot like Natsu is; that is why the latter was not affected by the sight.

"Natsu, melt the metal bindings." Makarov said in a very deep voice which contracted his small body. Natsu knew better than to disobey his master so he just raised his fingers with flames on the tips. Form them, Natsu sent small flame arrows onto the bindings with prefect accuracy which caused to them to start to melt. "Elfman, Marco, Wakaba get them all down and take them into town with Mirajane. We need to get them healed."

Those three nodded and hurried to lower Team Shadow Gear down and hurried to where they can get them all into a medical bed with Mirajane in tow and this time the latter two didn't even try to get a go at Mira the whole trip. They may have their down aspects but they can be serious when the circumstances call for it.

"I don't care if the guild hall is attacked and destroyed. I will just rebuild it. Buildings are never something to die over like with people. But this is something else." Makarov was so angry that he had shattered his staff. "I am the Master of Fairy Tail and if Phantom Lord wants a war, then I will give them one for daring to harm my own children! To battle!" The whole remaining guild roared with approval.

But Fate just wasn't on their side as their attack on the Phantom Lord Guild Hall out on the outskirts of Magnolia was a failure. It was nothing sort of a trap to lure Makarov away from the rest of the conflict so that Jose will force the Fairy Tail Master to lose all ability to fight and also force Fairy Tail to retreat. But there was more to this than an embarrassing defeat, Lucy was a target.

Natsu was about to go with them but he suddenly caught smell of some unfamiliar and yet foul magic in one single source, an enemy mage! And that mage was after Lucy when the blonde was simply heading home from the Traven infirmary that was a good distance from her apartment. Natsu hurried over and managed to save his girlfriend form being kidnapped while Fairy Tail was busy fighting Phantom Lord.

And this was just what anyone needed as the main clue to why, after all these years of scuffles and hate, Phantom Lord had finally decided to end it all in an inter-guild war. They were doing this because they were hired by Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's estranged father and owner of the Heartfilia Company that promises a lot of jewels to whoever returns his daughter to him in order to become the heir to the company. That is why Lucy ran away from home, to escape the life that she was doomed to if she stayed and Lucy didn't want the life of being used and treated like a tool for even more wealth for her father.

But before anyone could component on how the game has changed, there was this loud noise outside the temporary shelter that Fairy Tail using for the time being. It wasn't anything good when they went out to see what the racket was all about.

XXXXX

When everyone came out to the pier, they saw something they never imagined. It was another guild hall that had the symbol for Phantom Lord but it was walking on four mechanical legs, across the sea and in front of all Magnolia! "That is Phantom Lord's guild? Not the one we trashed before?" One of them said in disbelief.

Then the icebreaker came when the front opened to reveal something of a mechanical cannon. And the mouth of it shined with magical energy, in a vortex like shape. That was a magical weapon and by the size alone, it will be able to destroy the pier that everyone was standing on! But while everyone was panicking, Natsu had other concerns as he turned to Erza walking forward while at the same time, changing into another armor. But Natsu knew exactly what Erza had in mind.

"The **Kongō no Yoroi (** **Adamantine Armor)**? It is either you are braver or more foolish than me to think that is going to work against this type of spell.

The **Kongō no Yoroi** is a bulky, darkly colored armor. The armor on her body consists of two parts. The first part, a lower plate which covers her stomach and most of her chest bears a simple diamonds and stripes pattern engraved into it near the top. On top of that lies another plate which hangs from the neck and goes to her midsection. Extending over this top plate are four round, metallic extensions which attach underneath the plate around the neck. The neck features a large cylindrical plate which is sectioned off into six progressively larger sections. Around each shoulder are very large shoulder guards with four distinct sections with a large spike jutting off to separate each section from the next. The armor features large gauntlets bearing the sectioning pattern of the rest of the armor with the sections becoming smaller as the gauntlets move in towards her hands. Underneath the bottom chest plate is a skirt bearing a woven pattern. The edge of this skirt bears small spikes and a larger spike hangs beneath every other small one, dangling over the leg greaves. The greaves bear the same sectioning pattern as the rest of the armor but are split down the middle with a large piece covering the knee. Several curved spikes jut out from the outward facing sides of the greaves. Atop her head sits a large, spiked headdress.

Erza ignored Natsu's statement and the protest of the other mages to place herself between the walking guild hall and Natsu himself. He just scowled before placing his right hand as fist above his left hand, palm facing heavenward.

 **"Aisu Meiku: Shimo Kyojin no Kingu (Ice Make:** **Ice Make: Ice Giant King)** **!"** Natsu roared as the air around him became thick and cold like a solid blizzard. Then everyone, friend and foe, was shocked to see the air itself becoming ice around Natsu. But instead of freezing him, it instead elevated Natsu and formed something that of an ice giant with the garments of a primitive ruler.

"What is this spell Happy, Ur-san!?" Lucy shouted in shock and awe but this was the answer she was given.

"I don't know. Natsu never did something of this size at all before!"

"I never even heard of this spell. All I can say is that it's something that will drain my reserves dry to even try it!"

This scared and excited Lucy even more as Natsu now stood as tall as the giant robotic guild hall. But he wasn't finished yet when they actually fired the **Mahō Shūsoku Hō: Jupitā (** **Magical Covergent Cannon: Jupiter)** into the direction of Magnolia. Despite the Fairy Tail mages trying to flee and Erza placing herself to take the attack, Natsu made his own move.

 **"Aisu Meiku: Asgard no Mira-Seki(Ice Make:** **Ice Make: Mirror Gates of Asgard)** **!"** Natsu commanded his magic along with his massive ice giant to gain massive shields similar to the ones that came with Erza's **Kongō no Yoroi**. They were as tall as the giant itself and their surface was so smooth and polished, they could be passed off as mirrors that reflect the light so much that they were practically invisible.

Despite all that display, the beam from **Jupitā** still was shot towards Natsu's ice giant. Like Erza pieced her shields together to take it, Natsu commanded his giant to do the same. This time, the beam hit the mirror like shield and acted like it was stopped in its tracks until there was an explosion before the beam ultimately dispelled.

The backside of the walking guild had been hit and this time, by its own attack! This was mind blowing and yet it was what Fairy Tail needed to defend Magnolia. That ambush attack had convinced Phantom Lord to forget about **Jupitā** for now. "And now…!" Natsu said and remotely controlled his ice giant like shell to transfer all that shining ice into the shape of a hammer of some regal sorts. " **Aisu Meiku: Mjölnir (Ice Make:** **Mjölnir)**!"

That hammer hit the bottom line of the front side to the mobile guild, all the way to the nose of the **Mahō Shūsoku Hō: Jupitā** , destroying the weapon and sending Phantom Lord's guild onto its bottom. But the strangest part was that the splash made by the fall of this mobile guild had never even settled on the harbor of Magnolia, it instead went the over way and soaked the iron guild hall in sea water that Natsu used his gigantic armor to freeze with its enormous hands.

"Right on time like always." Natsu muttered as he saw that the moving guild hall if Phantom Lord had finally stopped moving and was now trapped in a gigantic prison of ice that extend into the sea all the way to the bottom of the harbor. It will take at least two hundred horse power of magical energy in order to get that thing out by force.

"That's brilliant, now **Jupitā** can never fire even if they fix it! And now Phantom Lord is trapped in Natsu-san's ice! Magnolia is saved!" That was the cheer from one of the watching civilians that sent everyone else into a loud cheer. And pretty soon, the members of Fairy Tail started to cheer along thinking that since Phantom Lord had lost their 'ultimately weapon', they are practically defeated from that same second. But members like Erza and Natsu as well as mages like Ur knew better,

And their fears have been confirmed when the **Mahō Shūsoku Hō: Jupitā** was suddenly discharged from the rest of the guild hall, to sink in the sea. Meanwhile, the ice prison had somehow shattered while the Phantom Lord Guild Hall had morphed in front of everyone's eyes, into a machine that is like a giant robot that now stood on the rear two legs while the fore legs turned into arms and hands.

"Don't think we are done yet!" A voice from a microphone had echoed and rocketed throughout Magnolia and it could only be from the guild master. "Behold our real ultimate weapon, the **Chō Madō Kyojin Fantomu Mk II(** **Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II)**!" Everyone were really panicking, they really thought that was all there is to it when it came to Phantom Lord but now they have to face a threat that will top even the **Mahō Shūsoku Hō: Jupitā**.

End of Chapter 8.

 ***Hope you like it!***


	11. Chapter 10: The Greatest Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Fairy Tail!" – Speaking

'Fairy Tail!' – Thoughts

 _Fairy Tail_ – Flashback

 **Fairy Tail** – Spells and Magic

Cold Sun Dragon

The Greatest Power to Slay A Dragon is Revealed!

 _Previously on Cold Sun Dragon,_

 _When everyone came out to the pier, they saw something they never imagined. It was another guild hall that had the symbol for Phantom Lord but it was walking on four mechanical legs, across the sea and in front of all Magnolia! "That is Phantom Lord's guild? Not the one we trashed before?" One of them said in disbelief._

 _Then the icebreaker came when the front opened to reveal something of a mechanical cannon. And the mouth of it shined with magical energy, in a vortex like shape. That was a magical weapon and by the size alone, it will be able to destroy the pier that everyone was standing on! But while everyone was panicking, Natsu had other concerns as he turned to Erza walking forward while at the same time, changing into another armor. But Natsu knew exactly what Erza had in mind._

 _"The **Kongō no Yoroi (Adamantine Armor)**? It is either you are braver or more foolish than me to think that is going to work against this type of spell._

 _The Kongō no Yoroi is a bulky, darkly colored armor. The armor on her body consists of two parts. The first part, a lower plate which covers her stomach and most of her chest bears a simple diamonds and stripes pattern engraved into it near the top. On top of that lies another plate which hangs from the neck and goes to her midsection. Extending over this top plate are four round, metallic extensions which attach underneath the plate around the neck. The neck features a large cylindrical plate which is sectioned off into six progressively larger sections. Around each shoulder are very large shoulder guards with four distinct sections with a large spike jutting off to separate each section from the next. The armor features large gauntlets bearing the sectioning pattern of the rest of the armor with the sections becoming smaller as the gauntlets move in towards her hands. Underneath the bottom chest plate is a skirt bearing a woven pattern. The edge of this skirt bears small spikes and a larger spike hangs beneath every other small one, dangling over the leg greaves. The greaves bear the same sectioning pattern as the rest of the armor but are split down the middle with a large piece covering the knee. Several curved spikes jut out from the outward facing sides of the greaves. Atop her head sits a large, spiked headdress._

 _Erza ignored Natsu's statement and the protest of the other mages to place herself between the walking guild hall and Natsu himself. He just scowled before placing his right hand as fist above his left hand, palm facing heavenward._

 _ **"Aisu Meiku: Shimo Kyojin no Kingu (Ice Make: Ice Make: Ice Giant King)!"** Natsu roared as the air around him became thick and cold like a solid blizzard. Then everyone, friend and foe, was shocked to see the air itself becoming ice around Natsu. But instead of freezing him, it instead elevated Natsu and formed something that of an ice giant with the garments of a primitive ruler._

 _"What is this spell Happy, Ur-san!?" Lucy shouted in shock and awe but this was the answer she was given._

 _"I don't know. Natsu never did something of this size at all before!"_

 _"I never even heard of this spell. All I can say is that it's something that will drain my reserves dry to even try it!"_

 _This scared and excited Lucy even more as Natsu now stood as tall as the giant robotic guild hall. But he wasn't finished yet when they actually fired the **Mahō Shūsoku Hō: Jupitā (Magical Covergent Cannon: Jupiter)** into the direction of Magnolia. Despite the Fairy Tail mages trying to flee and Erza placing herself to take the attack, Natsu made his own move._

 _ **"Aisu Meiku: Asgard no Mira-Seki (Ice Make: Ice Make: Mirror Gates of Asgard)!"** Natsu commanded his magic along with his massive ice giant to gain massive shields similar to the ones that came with Erza's **Kongō no Yoroi**. They were as tall as the giant itself and their surface was so smooth and polished, they could be passed off as mirrors that reflect the light so much that they were practically invisible._

 _Despite all that display, the beam from Jupitā still was shot towards Natsu's ice giant. Like Erza pieced her shields together to take it, Natsu commanded his giant to do the same. This time, the beam hit the mirror like shield and acted like it was stopped in its tracks until there was an explosion before the beam ultimately dispelled._

 _The backside of the walking guild had been hit and this time, by its own attack! This was mind blowing and yet it was what Fairy Tail needed to defend Magnolia. That ambush attack had convinced Phantom Lord to forget about Jupitā for now. "And now…!" Natsu said and remotely controlled his ice giant like shell to transfer all that shining ice into the shape of a hammer of some regal sorts. **"Aisu Meiku: Mjölnir (Ice Make: Mjölnir)!"**_

 _That hammer hit the bottom line of the front side to the mobile guild, all the way to the nose of the **Mahō Shūsoku Hō: Jupitā** , destroying the weapon and sending Phantom Lord's guild onto its bottom. But the strangest part was that the splash made by the fall of this mobile guild had never even settled on the harbor of Magnolia, it instead went the over way and soaked the iron guild hall in sea water that Natsu used his gigantic armor to freeze with its enormous hands._

 _"Right on time like always." Natsu muttered as he saw that the moving guild hall if Phantom Lord had finally stopped moving and was now trapped in a gigantic prison of ice that extend into the sea all the way to the bottom of the harbor. It will take at least two hundred horse power of magical energy in order to get that thing out by force._

 _"That's brilliant, now Jupitā can never fire even if they fix it! And now Phantom Lord is trapped in Natsu-san's ice! Magnolia is saved!" That was the cheer from one of the watching civilians that sent everyone else into a loud cheer. And pretty soon, the members of Fairy Tail started to cheer along thinking that since Phantom Lord had lost their 'ultimately weapon', they are practically defeated from that same second. But members like Erza and Natsu as well as mages like Ur knew better,_

 _And their fears have been confirmed when the **Mahō Shūsoku Hō: Jupitā** was suddenly discharged from the rest of the guild hall, to sink in the sea. Meanwhile, the ice prison had somehow shattered while the Phantom Lord Guild Hall had morphed in front of everyone's eyes, into a machine that is like a giant robot that now stood on the rear two legs while the fore legs turned into arms and hands._

 _"Don't think we are done yet!" A voice from a microphone had echoed and rocketed throughout Magnolia and it could only be from the guild master. "Behold our real ultimate weapon, the **Chō Madō Kyojin Fantomu Mk II( Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II)**!" Everyone were really panicking, they really thought that was all there is to it when it came to Phantom Lord but now they have to face a threat that will top even the **Mahō Shūsoku Hō: Jupitā**._

"That's right!" The disgusting, arrogant voice of Jose rang throughout the city again form the loudspeakers on this giant. "Tremble in fear because not only Fairy Tail will fall but everything that they stand for! This disgusting guild will exist again when this day is over!"

 **"Aisu Meiku: Kaidan (Ice Make: Stairs)!"** Instead of screams of panic, one spell was proclaimed and a spiraling set of stairs had formed and led to one of the open entrances into this robotic, mobile Guild Hall. "You are not going to keep us from seeing otherwise Jose. Let's go!"

From the windows at the control room, Jose grinded his teeth from his comfortable chair to see Natsu had caused some Fairy Tail mages to keep fighting and were following him up the stair construct and into the **Chō Madō Kyojin Fantomu Mk II (** **Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II)**. "If you think that it is that easy then I will show you wrong. I will you all that Phantom Lord is the strongest there ever is!

Inside,

"Lucy, stay by me and remember, that man who can blend into rock is yours." Natsu said as he walked through the corridors of Phantom Lord's **Chō Madō Kyojin Fantomu Mk II**. Lucy nodded and despite the satisfied smirk on her face, she still clutched onto Natsu's arm protectively.

When they got inside the Guild Hall, with the help of Natsu's spell, and ended up at five exits into a corridor for each, the Fairy Tail Mages spit up to cover more ground and hopefully divert any ambush attack from stopping them stop Phantom Lord in this stupid excuse for a Guild War. And maybe these Mages, can also thin out the numbers to get an edge on Phantom Lord.

"But won't they get into trouble sine I heard that Phantom Lord does have a good number of S-class Mages on hand." Lucy said in a concerned tone for her guild mates. "We just have half of the number ourselves!"

"Don't worry Lucy." Natsu said with calmness despite the ranting of his girlfriend. "Let's just say that I have an inside agent. A good girl that wants no wars but a place for peace, something that she was promised by never fulfilled. And I will grant her that in exchange for settling this stupid war once and for all!" Natsu said and Lucy was wondering who it could be; she always heard that it was rare for Natsu to even get closer to a girl than a best friend until Lucy came along and this girls seems to be someone one that Natsu trusts enough to stake his entire guild and guild mates on for this war.

"I hope you are right about this Natsu." Happy said while flying besides the two mages. "This is the first time I have ever heard that you have an inside agent. I wish that I have met her before all this happened…"

All three of them had to halt when the floor, made of stone, had suddenly bloated right in front of them. It was like someone was swimming in the stones and was trying to burst out and right in front of the three Fairy Tail mages. And someone did but it wasn't anyone that Natsu nor Lucy hadn't seen before.

"It's you!" Lucy screamed and right into Natsu's arm as the pink haired mage growled at the sheer scent of this mage.

"We met again Sol and no doubt that you are here for my girl again." Natsu said from his experience and memory of fellow S-class mages, no matter who was in what guild.

Sol is a slim man of average height with a tiny, pointy, mustache and green hair pointing upwards. His right eye is always hidden by a monocle, attached to a slim chain; under it, the eye itself seems small and round, in contrast to his other, larger eye.

Sol is clad in a formal attire consisting of a brown suit with a ragged collar bearing six prominent protrusions jutting outwards over a white shirt paired with a black tie and simple shoes. He also dons what appears to be a short cape attached to both of his elbows, linking them.

"No, no, no! It is you Natsu Dragneel, the Cold Sun Dragon of Fairy Tail!" Sol always spoke like that for some reason, one is that he claims to be an 'elegant French gentleman' but Natsu knew better that Sol was dirtier and more sadist to be like that. "Well, no matter how powerful you and your pathetic guild are, you will know better than to surrender to us and leave Lucy-sama for us to give to our client!"

"Like I care about why you started this stupid war Sol! And I am not going to just give up Lucy, my girl and my teammate, over to you arrogant jerks!" Natsu retorted with all intent to not to bow to the demands of Phantom Lord.

"We do missions like all guilds should do! Just let us do our job!" Sol said before diving into the stone floor again but had to move when Natsu used his magic over fire to superheat the section in front of him and his guild mates.

"Like I said, I am not going to let you do either because money is all you ever care about! And I will never lose to bastards like you and your kind Sol!" Natsu was able to repel Sol since Natsu also used this influence on the entire area round him and his fellow Fairies.

"No, no, no! We must please all of our clients! We must never fail our missions!" Sol cried out but Natsu just smirked at him along with the scowl that was like, glued to Natsu's face.

"So? Everyone breaks the record some day and since you thought that you could complete your kidnapping mission and waging an illegal guild war with us will be like shooting two birds with a single stone." Natsu said. "So when you lose this battle, your guild lose the war and fail your mission, it will be your own fault."

"Not if I kill you instead!" Sol then became enraged clearly and decided to move above the superheated floor but Natsu didn't even budge. And that was because Sol was forced to back away once again but this time, by a giant and shiny axe, held and swung by an anthropomorphic cow.

"Sorry Sol but I gave all the rights to fight to my girl. After all, she wants to make up for you stalking and harassing her like the rapist and lecher you really are." Natsu said with voice of pride but with a little sadism as well. All the while, Happy was shaking behind the said mage and Lucy was grinning a lot like her man. It was just something about Lucy's aura and magical power in correspondent with her emotions that scared Happy.

XXXXX

Elsewhere in the robotic guild hall of Phantom Lord, "What the hell!?" Gray shouted as he, Elfman and Erza soon found themselves in the same place since their chosen corridors had led to some kind of large hall. One thing is for sure is that there weren't even any members of Phantom Lord in sight. But there was just Ur who seemed to have been in somewhere else.

"Did Natsu choose that corridor because he could smell where the action was going to take place!? And left us with these knowing that we will would just met up again!?" Gray continued to rant which only annoyed his fellow Fairies but ignored him for the sake of keeping on their guard. And they were wise to so when the corridors had suddenly shot out some kind of purple fire!

Meanwhile,

"Go Taurus! Go Virgo!" Lucy shouted for two of her spirits to go into combat.

"Moo! You can't escape me!" Taurus shouted while using his strength to plow through the floor in search of Sol who will very frequently escape into in order to evade attacks.

"No, no, no! I will never get hit by you…Arrgh!" Sol shouted until he found himself pulled right out of the rocky floor and right into Taurus's large arms for a mean punch. "What!? No, no, no! Who is doing this!?" Sol demanded only to see that his escape into the ground kept getting thwarted, by Virgo and her **Daibā (** **Diver)** spell.

"Never ever underestimate Celestial Spirits and the bond between them and their summoner! Go and attack Taurus, Cancer!" Sol felt blunt and sharp pain since he tried to get some space above the ground that he is used to use for protection and evading attacks. Instead, Taurus landed another great hit and Cancer then landed cutting damage with his scissors along with his legendary speed yet precise precision.

"Very well! I will attack as well!" Sol, of course, was not only a fast and cowardly opponent but tough as well. **"Rosshu Konseruto (** **Roche Concerto)** **!"** As soon as Sol spoke this words, the floor exploded right under the Celestial Spirits! What is worse is that the loose rocks had showered in several hits as well. **"Sāberu Dansu (Sable Dance)!"** Sol wasted no time mixing in the shower of rocks with a whirlwind of sand as well. Now the celestial spirits have no way of attacking Sol and escaping their robust and dirty prison. Until,

"Everyone get out of the way! I am going to summon Aquarius!" Lucy shouted even though she was a little worried when Sol finally decided to fight back with his **Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō (Earth Magic)** and **Suna no Mahō (Sand Magic)**. Regardless, with the help of Virgo's **Daibā** spell, the spirits were able to escape anyways but had to brace for another **Rosshu Konseruto** hit until Aquarius to appear.

"Kyaa~! You will pay for summoning me like this!" Of course, Aquarius didn't care for who is friend or foe, and just unleashed the water from her urn in the entire room. Natsu had to ask Happy to get out of the reach of the giant wave to come while Lucy only tolerated being in Taurus's hands because he wasn't in his usual perverted nature. "Don't do this again! Kyaa~!" And just like that, Aquarius didn't stay long and returned to the spirit world.

"Nice doing Lucy now finish up so we can get out of this stinking thing." Natsu said with even more pride in his tone to see that while it seemed to be a failed plan, it was actually in Fairy Tail's favor for this little duel. Since Aquarius had unleashed a giant wave into the corridor, the dirt and sand became mud and useless.

"No! NO! NO!" Sol broke routine to see that his spells were turned into useless mud, humiliating him for less. "I will kill you!" Sol got even more sadistic and even had an aura of anger as clear as day. **"Puratōru Sonāto (** **Platre Sonata)** **!"** Using some of the remaining sections of dry walls as plaster, Sol created a giant fist towards Lucy.

"Catch it Taurus! Use your spells on Sol's footing Virgo!" Lucy immediately sprang into action. The giant, anthropomorphic cow managed to use his superior strength to stop the earth spell with enough seconds for Virgo to dive into the floor once again but to use a move named **Supika Hōru (** **Spica Hole)** to trap Sol within the muddy floor. "Now cut Sol off Cancer!" The way Lucy saw it, Cancer will now make an outline of the floor in which Sol was inside for Taurus and Virgo to bring out. "Go all out!"

That was to be when Taurus will swing his ax, Virgo will use her chains and Cancer to strike with his snipping scissors to attack Sol all at once. But Sol was still tough enough to hang in barely, "no…no…no…" That was all he could saw before he saw his prey come at him with an arm reeling in.

"RAAH!" Lucy roared and poured in some of her magic reserves into that punch that was aimed at a natural weak spot on any human body, the spot where the spine is the most connected with the brain stem so it was an instant knockout for even someone like Lucy to do. And it was all thanks to Natsu who taught her that sometime between when they started dating and today. "Thanks."

That was Lucy needed to say by the time Natsu approached her and kissed his girl on the lips. "I told you that you could do it. I'm glad that you are my girl Lucy, I love you." Lucy giggled and gave him a kiss in return.

"I know."

XXXXX

But while Lucy was having the time of her life that she had defeated a member of the Elemental Four, four of the five S-class mages of Phantom Lord, there was just one big and bad party crasher.

"You really are pathetic Sol. That you lost to the very rookie you lost in a simple mission by Master Jose." Lucy and Natsu gave this attention to the ceiling; that was where a young man was hanging on somehow. Lucy never saw him before but Natsu growled.

"Gajeel Redfox, so we finally meet. You always were so busy that you never show up to the S-class mage meetings." Natsu said and Lucy gasped as that this man was the Ace of Phantom Lord that she kept hearing about.

Gajeel is a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes, two on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars.

Proving that Gajeel is member of the Phantom Lord Guild was that he bore his Phantom Lord Mark at the top of his right shoulder. Gajeel's outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud.

"Guilty as charged Salamander but like Master Jose, I found those half-baked reunions a little too boring for my taste." Gajeel said, dropping down with some kind of spike in his boots that were implanted in the wooden columns that were in the ceiling despite the rest of the guild being all metallic. "Not with everyone showing off their power over ten drinks too many. All I ever see was bark and no bite."

"It is what most do, I can't argue Gajeel. They all think it never hurts to let yourself go because without wars, there is no reason to be tight and still training." Natsu said and Gajeel laughed hardly while Lucy dragged her exhausted self to Natsu's arms. She was not liking how Gajeel is still approaching them with now sign of being civil; if she tried to punch her way out this, Lucy will fail.

"Guys, attack!" But Lucy still could maintain her spirits which was something that a normal summoner of celestial spirits could never do. It was just that Lucy had bypassed those limits and a couple more with the help from her boyfriend. But this was not to be anything like with Sol but when Taurus tried to attack Gajeel with his axe only to have been met with something harder than human skin instead.

Lucy and Happy gasped to see that Gajeel's skin had suddenly turned completely metallic and yet still as flexible as always. It was like he suddenly had a second skin of scales. "You are using them, a spell that covers you with the scales that rival those of dragons? The **Tetsuryū no Uroko (Iron Dragon Scales)**?"

 **'Tetsuryū no Uroko?'** Lucy thought. Sure Natsu said that they were supposed to rival dragon scales but why was it named in a similar way to Natsu's **Honō no Metsuryū Mahō (Fire Dragon Slayer Magic)**? She soon got her wish when she felt her spirits being sent back to the Celestial Spirit World by force of Gajeel's power.

 **"Tetsuryū no Hōkō (Iron Dragon's Roar!"** Gajeel then took in a deep breath and his body into a stance that got everyone except for Natsu scared as they all knew that stance of a,

"He really is a Dragon Slayer!" Lucy screamed as she tried to run along with Natsu protecting her from any rubble, she was just so tired that she couldn't even summon the spirits from her silver keys to aid her now. All she knew was that Natsu still held onto her and Happy as they tried to dodge the tornado of metal scrapes before finding themselves surrounded by the lesser significant members of Phantom Lord. But they were too afraid to even come near the Fairy Tail Mages when Gajeel clawed his way in with yet another spell,

 **"Tetsuryūkon (Iron Dragon's Club** **)** **!"** Gajeel's hand suddenly turned into an ever growing club that wrecked the room, with Gajeel barely even taking notice to how there were some of his own guild mates in that room too.

"How is he doing that!?" All Lucy could do was to wait until her magic reserves recover after having to send three of her golden spirits back to their home world that was exhausting even for a mage that she trained herself to the ground to become; never a burden, never needing to be rescued helplessly and never to be taken down easily.

"That is his magic Lucy. He uses **Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō (Iron Dragon Slayer Magic)** as a Iron Dragon Slayer." Natsu said once again with calmness in his voice instead of aggression or nervousness.

"And you once told me Salamander…" Gajeel's voice suddenly crept and took them by surprise, "To never let my guard down! **Tetsuryūken (Iron Dragon's Sword)**!" Gajeel came down with his right arm morphed into a weapon a lot like his **Tetsuryūkon** spell but this was a sword for sure but when it struck Natsu; it was more like a chainsaw for even more deadliness to its cutting power.

"Natsu!" This time, both Lucy and Happy cried out for their best friend for the latter and boyfriend for the former. But then something had happened that no one, no one but Natsu could even dream off. While the **Tetsuryūken** spell did cut through Natsu's shirt, it barley even scratched the skin but even that wasn't what anyone cared about it was what the shirt had formerly hidden from plain sight.

"What the hell Salamander?!"

XXXXX

Back at the large hall in another part of the gigantic **Chō Madō Kyojin Fantomu Mk II** , The Fairy Tail Mages were trying to collect their bearings after that ambush that already got an early injury by sending them off a full set of stairs and inti the hard, concrete flooring. "Man! The Salamander sure was real S-class material and I thought that the idiots who keep challenging him will at least be close."

The three mages turned to see someone that only Erza seem to recognize. "Totomaru, of the Phantom Lord Elemental Four."

Totomaru is a young man with long, two-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head, leaving the smaller white portion concentrated on the left, with the top knot also having the two separate colors correspondingly. On his face, Totomaru sports a simple marking consisting of three horizontal black bars passing across the ridge of his nose and both cheeks in a linear formation, with the one in the middle being the longest.

Totomaru is garbed in a ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddish gi-like cloth, held closed by a black belt, with prominent reddish fur around the collar, and with the sides being made of thick fishnet, with other, looser fishnet appearing on his forearms, with his robe's sleeves being rolled up. His attire is completed by a simple shirt appearing from under his gi, and a pair of loose black pants tucked inside simple black boots. He also carries around a simple katana strapped to his left hip.

"Hello Erza. I heard that you have become the Titania for your skill with **Ken no Mahō (Sword Magic)**. I will love to see that and for the rest of your idiotic company." Totomaru said before taking out his katana. The Tsuba is gold with a rectangular shape, and the tsuka is covered with a blue tsukamaki. The Saya is also blue with gold koiguchi and kojiri.

And Totomaru was no pushover with that thing either as Gray and Elfman tried to brace for any attack of his but had to fall to their knees when Totomaru revealed some surprising speed that only Erza was able to remain standing. And Erza never did and matched Totomaru at every strike, no matter the angle or the strength behind the slashes.

"Oh yeah! Now this is what a fight should really be about!" Totomaru sure surprised and slightly spooked everyone by his eagerness to not only fight Erza but to a standstill; in fact, his voice when excited was like a drunken man finding pleasure in extreme close contact with a woman, willing or not.

But that was when Totomaru was hit by an ambush from behind. And ambush with a slice of…water? Water droplets were everywhere on the battlefield which confused everyone on it. But not Totomaru, who seemed to know exactly what is going on. "Her! What the hell is she doing!?"

No one could see where that slicer spell came from but this allowed Erza to at least break up the standstill and seed Totomaru down with a small trickle of blood falling off his back. "Greetings to friends to my real man." But then came a most curious sight, it was raining. From within the large hall but also, this rain was slow. Slow and falling down only slightly pre every second. Gray couldn't resist try to touch one of the slow moving raindrops. "I am here for the same reason he is here so I can help my new comrades!" And the woman, wearing an umbrella that was strangely appropriate for indoor rain like this, was something else entirely to the Fairy Tail Mages. But this woman was going to be, undoubtedly, a powerful ally and then later, a close and good friend.

XXXXX

And by the time the rain came in the large hall, this happened in a wrecked room located somewhere in the Phantom Lord Guild Hall entirely. It was when Natsu had a large shred in his shirt and then everyone had settled on Natsu's bare chest, they were surprised to see something of scales that was faint compared to the full blast type that Gajeel had on his own body. As for Happy, he was surprised that since he had lived with Natsu, he never counted on a six pack; ever. And as for Lucy, she was about to faint to see the full view of Natsu's physique and tried to fight back any teenage fantasies of young girls in the presence of bodybuilders.

But the most shocking development was is glowing right in the center of Natsu's chest. It was like someone had inserted some kind of white orb that gave off the same mist as dry ice. "Okay you got me." Natsu said, with calmness in his voice that spooked nearly everyone.

"What the hell is going on Salamander!?" Gajeel demanded to know and so did everyone else on different levels; ranging from being spoked like the witnessing members of the Phantom Lord Guild to the curious and concerned Lucy and Happy. That last one is a little weird since they obviously never seen this before.

"You said that you won't be listening to me so behold…" Natsu said before taking in a huge breath while in the same stance as when he did his **Karyū no Hōkō** and Gajeel for his **Tetsuryū no Hōkō**. **"Hiryū no Hōkō (Ice Dragon's Roar)!"**

Gajeel then noticed that by the time Natsu released his **Ryū Hōkō (Dragon Roar)** spell, the surrounding area became covered in ice and even some of the Phantom Lord members that were a little too close for their comfort. The Ace of Phantom Lord then braced with his **Tetsuryū no Uroko** to the max in order to brace for the attack. Once Natsu unleashed a blizzard of icy wind with pure magic essence, Gajeel then felt cold like never before and was shocked to see that his scales were freezing over and shattering. This never happened before, ever. "W-what…is this…bullshit…?" Gajeel tried to speak through the intense, freezing temperatures throughout his entire body.

"This is not 'bullshit' Gajeel, this is the power to slay any Dragon. A power that shouldn't even be mine but fate wanted to see what will happen once I broke that rule." Natsu said. "That among the various elements that a dragon can control, the power over Ice will never exist. But not anymore, not today and not ever Gajeel. Brace yourself!"

End of Chapter 9.

 ***Hope it is good! Ciao.***


	12. Chapter 11: Fire And Ice Come Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Fairy Tail!" – Speaking

'Fairy Tail!' – Thoughts

 _Fairy Tail_ – Flashback

 **Fairy Tail** – Spells and Magic/Demonic Voice

Cold Sun Dragon

Fire And Ice Come Together, To Face Iron

 _Previously on Cold Sun Dragon,_

 _And the most shocking development was is glowing right in the center of Natsu's chest. It was like someone had inserted some kind of white orb that gave off the same mist as dry ice. "Okay you got me." Natsu said, with calmness in his voice that spooked nearly everyone._

 _"What the hell is going on Salamander!?" Gajeel demanded to know and so did everyone else on different levels; ranging from being spoked like the witnessing members of the Phantom Lord Guild to the curious and concerned Lucy and Happy. That last one is a little weird since they obviously never seen this before._

 _"You said that you won't be listening to me so behold…" Natsu said before taking in a huge breath while in the same stance as when he did his_ _ **Karyū no Hōkō (Fire Dragon's Roar)**_ _and Gajeel for his_ _ **Tetsuryū no Hōkō (Iron Dragon's Roar)**_ _._ _ **"Hiryū no Hōkō (Ice Dragon's Roar)!"**_

 _Gajeel then noticed that by the time Natsu released his_ _ **Ryū Hōkō (Dragon Roar)**_ _spell, the surrounding area became covered in ice and even some of the Phantom Lord members that were a little too close for their comfort. The Ace of Phantom Lord then braced with his_ _ **Tetsuryū no Uroko (Iron Dragon Scales)**_ _to the max in order to brace for the attack. Once Natsu unleashed a blizzard of icy wind with pure magic essence, Gajeel then felt cold like never before and was shocked to see that his scales were freezing over and shattering. This never happened before, ever. "W-what…is this…bullshit…?" Gajeel tried to speak through the intense, freezing temperatures throughout his entire body._

 _"This is not 'bullshit' Gajeel, this is the power to slay any Dragon. A power that shouldn't even be mine but fate wanted to see what will happen once I broke that rule." Natsu said. "That among the various elements that a dragon can control, the power over Ice will never exist. But not anymore, not today and not ever Gajeel. Brace yourself!"_

"Ice?" Lucy and Happy asked,

"ICE!?" Ten lesser known mages from Phantom Lord asked, slightly louder.

"WHAT DOES ICE HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?" Twenty more couldn't handle the stress and exploded like so.

"Simple." Natsu said, "Dragons are beings closest to that of reptiles and all reptiles share one thing in common; they all are coldblooded." Everyone then gasped in realization, "Yes, dragons can be vulnerable to freezing temperatures."

"But I heard that someone tried that with a dragon and got killed anyways! And his spells didn't even do a thing with that dragon!" One of the Phantom Lord members shouted But Natsu didn't lose his calm smirk.

"Ah but there is more to Dragons in the tales and believe me, there is more truth to the tale than any of your think." Natsu. "For example, not only can ice slay a coldblooded dragon but it said that dragons are like diamonds." Everyone titled their head in confusion and that got Natsu a little excited because he was going to get to the best part. "Like a diamond that is so tough that only another diamond can cut it and it is so sharp that a diamond can cut another."

"WAAH!" Everyone screamed when they pieced things together in an instant. "A dragon can kill another dragon and be killed by one too!"

"That is why you can't just use normal magic against a dragon, you must always use **Metsuryū Mahō (Dragon Slayer Magic)** against a dragon. And that is why I embraced this power that was there for me to find and use; **Koori no Metsuryū Mahō (Ice Dragon Slayer Magic)**!" Natsu roared as the dry ice like object in his chest glow even more than before. Gajeel just prepared himself for a fight of his life.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in the large hallway of the mobile Guild Hall,

"Juvia! What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Totomaru shouted in anger and shock that he was attacked by this blue woman. "I am on your side!" Now that makes sense.

Juvia is a slender, young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Juvia also has long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru-teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat.

"Juvia _was_ on your side Phantom Lord." Juvia said, in third person for some reason. "And now you dared to start a war and make Lucy-sama feel like she caused all this to her friends. Lucy-sama had to cry because of you! And Juvia will never let you get away with that." Juvia shouted before turning her arm into some kind of a whip, **"Wōtā Kāne (Water Crane)!"**

Juvia had landed a main whip made of water on Totomaru and launched the S-class mage into a nearby wall. "Damm. That was rad." Gray said, much to Juvia's hidden blush. "But what exactly do you mean by 'Lucy-sama' and 'Natsu-sama'?! Don't tell me that you sold your soul to that copycat!"

Seriously, Gray knew how to make a grudge and hold on to it like he was glued together. But Juvia ignored him and focused on the wall for Totomaru to appear out only with a slight bruise; after all, he is still an S-class mage. But before anyone could say or do anything else,

"Now that is just sad." A voice emerged from within the shadows and out came someone that was intimidating.

"Not as sad as all this that Juvia had to go through Aria." The water woman, however, was not even flinching at the sight.

Aria is an extremely tall and massive man with tanned skin. He doesn't seem to have visible hair, and possesses a rectangular, elongated face with prominent cheekbones, which has his rounded chin jut downwards, something that somehow negates the somewhat angular look his face would have otherwise. A thin, vertical dark line is present on the chin, crossing its whole length up to his lower lip, and his nose is flat. Aria possesses wide dark eyes topped by thin dark eyebrows, which are usually hidden away by a simple, light blindfold, which he uses to restrain his power. His limbs are quite small and especially thin in comparison to the large mass of his body; nonetheless, his hands seem to be well-proportioned.

Aria's massive upper body is covered by a large, loose green coat sporting white edges, which is closed around his neck, sporting a wide and high collar, but left open on the front below it, revealing a pale red, similarly loose and ruffled pale red shirt, with its high collar, split in three horizontal straps circling Aria's neck, being held closed by an equal amount of buttons, one for each strap. Appearing from below such shirt is a similar robe, seemingly yellow in color, which almost reaches down to Aria's feet, revealing an extremely loose pair of pants with prominent hems and a pair of simple, dark shoes. Aria's attire sports a pair of distinctive elements: circling his neck is a large, orange-colored necklace composed of several crosses linked together by small beads, which on the front, right below Aria's neck, bears a small skull, with its eyes obscured by a blindfold not unlike that usually covering Aria's own eyes; passing over his shoulders and hanging on the front is instead a wide stole, which is purple and white in color, being covered in intricate motifs. Aria's outfit is completed by a top hat sitting on his head, matching his coat in color.

"If you think that now you have revealed yourself to be a double agent; that we are done then we will just see that for ourselves." Aria said as the air started to get thick around him. Regardless, Juvia prepared herself for a match against two of her former fellow S-class Mages. And meanwhile, the fairy Tail mages got a good idea of what is going on and got ready to fight as well; even though Erza is an S-class mage too, she still has a good chance of losing against two of them alone.

XXXXX

Back with Natsu and company, leaving the room they were forced into that contained the members of Phantom Lord that tried to stay out of the conflict. They were still trying to but with something else to do, look after Gajeel who was covered from head to toe with burns and ice shards. Despite Gajeel being an S-class mage, the Ace of Phantom Lord stood not a half hour to Natsu's dragon slaying magic of fire and ice. That marked Natsu as he second and most infamous nickname as the 'Cold Sun Dragon'.

"You did it Natsu! You kicked his scrap metal butt!" Natsu smiled at the sound of his girl cheering on with freedom and the enjoyment of it clear in her voice.

"But if you could use another form of **Metsuryū Mahō** , then tell us who the dragon that taught you it?" Happy had to ask and Lucy got serious as well. But Natsu just chuckled with a smile, somehow finding all this amusing.

"I got yet another confession to make." Natsu said. "This is thing that is sticking out is indeed the thing that allows me to use **Koori no Metsuryū Mahō**. And that is because it is a Lacrima, a Dragon Lacrima."

"Lacrima?" Lucy asked and Natsu nodded.

"They are named after a word in some old language meaning 'teardrop'. But whatever, it is a crystal Lucy. A magic crystal with various uses." Natsu explained. "And a Dragon Lacrima is both rare and expense as it is a Lacrima that stores **Metsuryū Mahō** of a kind entirely. It is the source of what is known as **Second Generation Dragon Slayer**."

 **"Second Generation Dragon Slayer?"** Lucy asked as that meant that dragon slayers have generations?

"It is the best we could think of to separate Dragon Slayer apart from how they got their **Metsuryū Mahō**. **First Generation Dragon Slayer** , for example, get this magic directly from the raising and teaching of a dragon. Meanwhile, **Second Generation Dragon Slayer** get their magic from a Dragon Lacrima injected into their bodies like mine." Natsu continued his explanation and pretty soon, Lucy and Happy managed to get the glimpse of the big deal between all dragon slayers. "But when you take into count that I have gained my primary **Metsuryū Mahō** as an **First Generation Dragon Slayer** but gained a secondary **Metsuryū Mahō** as a **Second Generation Dragon Slayer** , I will be a **Third Generation Dragon Slayer** ; those are dragon slayers with two magic from both methods at once."

"Sugoi! I knew that you were cool Natsu! I knew it!" Happy acted like a kid on hyper mood and Lucy just giggled at the sight, like a mother who is looking after her child having fun. But their moment of joy was interrupted when they felt dread running down their spines.

 **"Impressive Salamander. You annoy me to no end. Humiliating not one, not two but all of my S-class mages. And don't think that since you have revealed your triumph card that you have won."** That voice was like that of a demon's and everyone turned to see what could only be the master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla.

Jose is a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache. He has got a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips. His outfit was less flamboyant than the one that he usually does, being more militaristic: it consisted of a long, grayish coat closed on the right side of Jose's chest by a belt circling his waist and by another one going over his right shoulder, sporting Phantom Lord's symbol on its buckle; the coat had wide golden stripes going down from the high collar, which sported a pair of large rings hanging from it on the front, to the cuffs, with other golden parts in correspondence to the closure and below the waist, on each side. His Wizard Saint's medallion was still visible on the same spot, but had dark ribbons hanging from it instead. Covering Jose's left arm was a brownish cape, sporting a wide golden-colored stripe near the edges and some small shield-shaped ornaments placed at the same distance from one another. The outfit was completed by loose pants tucked inside boots. While donning this second attire of his, Jose did not sport a hat, and his hair was tied in a high ponytail. In addition, his left hand still sported two rings, with the one decorated by a gem seemingly being the same, but with the other being adorned by large black lines.

"So you decided, in all your jealous madness to confront us yourself?" Natsu said, pushing Lucy behind him since she is the one in the most danger now that Jose himself is present to try and do what Sol and Gajeel failed to; kidnap her.

XXXXX

 **"Wōtā Jigusō (Water Jigsaw)!"** Juvia unleashed herself onto Aria with a large portion of her body made of water slicers. And when that failed as Aria was surprisingly nimble and aware for a blinded mage, she tried out another spell while maintaining this one. **"Wōtā Suraisā (Water Slicer)!"** Now Juvia was using the momentum of her first spell to allow her latest to have a much larger range.

And yet Aria was able to dodge most of them while the ones that hit cut at his clothing while the ones that miss had significantly damaged the surrounding walls. "Impressive but now…" Aria decided to attack now, **"Metsu!"** One of Aria's infamous spells, the one that uses the target's magical power against them in terms of power but Aria wondered why he heard the sound of water fall instead of flesh when he felt an incredible pain on nearly every inch of his body.

"You never knew that I can make clones with my water, Juvia never lets anyone by Natsu-sama know about what he has been training me!" Juvia shouted when it was revealed that she had indeed created a clone out of water with enough magical power to maintain a spell and use another; which is a remarkable talent or any mage, no wonder she was an S-class mage. **"Wōtā Nebura (Water Nebula)!"** Aria then felt like a wrecking ball made of water had hit him square on the cheek.

"Now this is really sad and I hate to be sad." Aria said with a calm voice despite being several damaged from the sneak attacks. **"Zetsu!"** Now Aria had forgotten about draining Juvia's magic and now really on the offensive, sending balls of compressed air to explode around Juvia. But of course, she survived by turning her own body into water. But that was what Aria wanted when he suddenly appeared and launched another spell with speeds never seen before by Juvia; Juvia barley had any time to use one of her own spells! **"Zero!"**

Juvia knew that one, it was like being in the 'airspace of death'. This could really do her in and not even her water can help her now. But that wasn't what saved Juvia, it was something a lot colder. Juvia noticed that Aria had suddenly got frozen solid and that was before the ceiling had ripped open! And all this was followed by, **"Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!"**

Natsu had appeared from within the falling rubble with Lucy and Happy not far behind as he landed his 'signature move' on the frozen Aria. "Now try to hurt one of my friends Aria, if you dare."

"Salamander, you are really making me sad. Now die!" It seems that even someone as unbearably calm, dramatic and sorrowful as Aria can lose his patience. **"Zero!"** Aria unleashed that same spell again and covered the area around Natsu with golden glitter; yet that was all that was of the spell when Natsu unleashed yet another one of his own.

" **Karyū no Re-za-Ao (Fire Dragon's Blue Laser)!"** Natsu set his pointer and middle finger at Aria, which launched a blue beam of heated and accelerated light; a laser, right through Aria's shoulder. "Thanks for the spell Aria, you really never learn about just how fire is dependent on air to burn."

"Natsu! Lucy! Happy!" The three named mages turned to see that yet another of their guild mates had already finish off Totomaru, given the amount of cuts, bruises and ice burns that were on his body; almost as bad as Gajeel was. "You are okay!" Erza shouted while Gray and Elfman stayed silent for their own pride, seeing that Natsu had finish off more prey then they ever got to do.

 **"Now this is just wonderful."** Now everyone in the hall flinched as they saw the one the Natsu and his company had been trying to get away from fall from the above floor with grace. **"Not only is my Chō Madō Kyojin Fantomu Mk II (** **Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II)** **damaged, my plan in taters, my own mages down with one as a traitor and now you think that you have won."** Jose still spoke in his demonic tone, **"Let's see just how much of a fight you have left Fairies."** Jose then stressed his muscles and veins, proof that he is showing off his magic presence. And it was heavy, heavy and thick; laced with malicious intent and anger fueling it to bring the fairies and Juvia included to the ground.

"What are we going to do Natsu-kun!? We don't have the energy left to fight Jose! And he is a Wizard Saint!" Lucy shouted as she felt the high pressuring aura as well as Happy, they both were on their knees with their exhaustion not helping. But Natsu was not going to give up that easy.

"Then I am going to give everyone a surprise to end every single one today. And when I promised never to try this, I never even imagined that I will have to do it anyways." Natsu said before he just managed to stand up again. "I am going to take every single once of magic reserves and turn them into single magic."

And everyone held their breath as Natsu continued to pour in his **Honō no Metsuryū Mahō** and **Koori no Metsuryū Mahō** into one single point. They could see the flames, the mist of dry ice and the ice shards surrounding the mage. And then a bright light came and covered Natsu from head to toe. "And what flames burn even without air and what ice forms in heat?" Natsu spoke cryptically.

"That is why I am thinking of calling this…" Natsu then spoke in a strange tone; that was deeper than his own. Like he was possessed by something not human. **"Kozumikku no Metsuryū Mahō (Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic)!"** And then came the new Natsu, a being of wonder and beauty that was never seen before on the face of Earthland.

End of Chapter 12.

 ***What do you think? I just felt like skipping Natsu's fight with Gajeel because I couldn't find a good place for it in this chapter so I will just bring it back via a flashback in a later chapter.***


	13. Chapter 12: Who Is the New Wizard Saint?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Fairy Tail!" – Speaking

'Fairy Tail!' – Thoughts

 _Fairy Tail_ – Flashback/Natsu's Cosmic Dragon Mode

 **Fairy Tail** – Spells and Magic/Demonic Voice

Cold Sun Dragon

Who Is the New Wizard Saint?

 _Previously on Cold Sun Dragon,_

" _What are we going to do Natsu-kun!? We don't have the energy left to fight Jose! And he is a Wizard Saint!" Lucy shouted as she felt the high pressuring aura as well as Happy, they both were on their knees with their exhaustion not helping. But Natsu was not going to give up that easy._

 _"Then I am going to give everyone a surprise to end every single one today. And when I promised never to try this, I never even imagined that I will have to do it anyways." Natsu said before he just managed to stand up again. "I am going to take every single once of magic reserves and turn them into single magic."_

 _And everyone held their breath as Natsu continued to pour in his_ _ **Honō no Metsuryū Mahō (Fire Dragon Slayer Magic)**_ _and_ _ **Koori no Metsuryū Mahō (Ice Dragon Slayer Magic)**_ _into one single point. They could see the flames, the mist of dry ice and the ice shards surrounding the mage. And then a bright light came and covered Natsu from head to toe. "And what flames burn even without air and what ice forms in heat?" Natsu spoke cryptically._

 _"That is why I am thinking of calling this…" Natsu then spoke in a strange tone; that was deeper than his own. Like he was possessed by something not human._ _ **"Kozumikku no Metsuryū Mahō (Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic)!"**_ _And then came the new Natsu, a being of wonder and beauty that was never seen before on the face of Earthland._

 **"You do think that you can scare me with you catching yourself on fire?"** Jose put up a strong front. He is still a Wizard Saint. It was impressive as even Erza was feeling a little scared and shivered, not for any cold wind down her spine. It was understandable since Natsu now looked like some kind of being with the colors and glow of the tail for a meteorite.

 _"It is hard to scare a wizard of your own power Jose."_ Now, everyone noticed that Natsu's voice had gotten different. But Happy and Lucy noticed that it somehow sounded familiar. _"I am simply unleashing everything I have left Jose. You, as a coward, should know that."_

 **"A coward am I?"** Jose simply smirked. **"I will show you a coward for this whole war! After all, you are the ones who are afraid of some people without any magic! They are weak and corrupt! So what kind of a coward am I now?"** No one said a word or even face Jose,

 _"One that doesn't even know the difference than being afraid and being a coward Jose. And this war proves that you are nothing but a bold coward who always goes too far."_ Natsu spoke for everyone once again and even in the face of a mage with such magical power.

 **"Enough of this! Die!"** Jose cried out, bringing even more of his heavy presence but didn't make Natsu budge. **"Shēdo (Shade)!"** Jose summoned a couple of ghost like beings at Natsu. Those are known as his Shades and they can absorb magic which is especially deadly to Mages. Another thing that made Jose so menacing and powerful. But this moment was not to be one for Jose's day.

Not when the shades only burst into crystal blue flames and died on the spot. _"Have you even encountered a comet up close and least try to stop it?"_ Natsu said to Jose's shocked expression. _"Now it is my turn and I will show you the power of my_ _ **Kozumikkuryū Mōdo (Cosmic Dragon Mode)**_ _!"_ Natsu proclaimed as his flames engulfed the area, spreading to anything within range. _**"Kozumikkuryū no Hōkō (Cosmic Dragon's Roar)!"**_

Jose prepared to jump out of the way but once he got only a few feet to the side, he was still hit by the spell. Seriously, the name hides the true range of the spell. _**"Kozumikkuryū no… (Cosmic Dragon's…)"**_ Natsu then reeled in for a full frontal punch that Jose managed to move to the side of Natsu, to strike the mage's open side. Instead, Jose felt the same burning sensation and some kind of force sent him into the wall he was facing away. _**"…Inseibi (Comet Tail)!"**_

 **"Dammit!"** Jose cried out, **"Deddo Uēvu (Dead Wave)!"** Jose sent out a beam of dark energy at Natsu who had to take it head on. But like with the shades, the power was limited when most of it burned to the touch of Natsu's new magic.

 _"You are really getting it now because I am about to puff out. And I will not go out without a bang."_ Natsu said and gathered something big of a spell. _**"Kozumikkuryū no Suisei Kurasshu (Cosmic Dragon's Comet Crash)!"**_ Natsu's entire body started to build up and then charged at Jose with the speed to almost a sonic boom and hit Jose with the force of a battering ram.

But everyone saw that as Natsu hit Jose and sent the master of Phantom Lord flying away, Natsu lose his new look and glow. And then fell to the ground, not moving at all and only breathing very sharply. "Dammit. I was hoping to have practiced this and if I didn't unlock it, I would have been dead." Natsu muttered to himself as his legs and arms feel more like lead than anything, they were practically glued to the damaged floor.

 **"Ha-ha-ha!"** And just when everyone was hoping that they got Jose down for the count as well, their hopes were dashed to see Jose still on his legs. **"I must admit that you have pushed this far and that last one actually hurt. I will be most happy to have finally killed you!"** Jose pushed his battered body to Natsu's immobile one.

"Stop Jose." That was a voice that got everyone's attention to its sheer volume. And turned to a familiar, short figure in the horizon. "No one is going to die, the least by you either." It was Master Makarov!

XXXXX

 **"So you have finally gotten back on your feet eh?"** Jose had suddenly lost interest in Natsu and headed towards Makarov with his murderous intent still fresh in his mind. **"Too bad that I am going to kill you for sure!"** Jose charged up another **Deddo Uēvu** spell when,

"NOW!" Jose heard and felt like someone had taken a bat and swung at the back of his head with all its power. But that wasn't what got Jose worried. It was that water had appeared and attacked him but suddenly covered his entire head. Jose tried to get it off and stop himself from suffocating.

He just didn't notice that Juvia had used a spell that involved a bubble of water to distract her now former master and created a dome of water over the Fairy Tail Mages, to get them out of the destroyed hall. And when Jose managed to shed of the bubble, he was outraged to see that he had allowed his prey to escape. "Dammit!"

"You once laughed in our time of despair Jose. You laugh at pain. You laugh at misery and you laugh at death." Makarov said to the ranting and furious Phantom Lord Master. "That is what separates you from us Jose, and now you will never laugh at any of it again."

 **"Shut up! Die!"** Jose then fired off various Shades and shots of **Deddo Uēvu** at Makarov who managed to fend them off with spells of light. And then was so fierce that it shook the very foundation itself. Something that none of the matches from any of the other Fairy Tail mages ever did for this whole excuse for a war.

"This is not going to go on any longer Jose." Makarov, never losing his calm and stern tone. And grew into giant size a lot like when Lucy first came to the guild. "I am going you until the count of three to surrender." Makarov threatened Jose, something that made the mad guild master laugh once again.

As Makarov counted and Jose rant of how the former's threat was nothing but empty words, a ball of light appeared in the master's hands. **"Fairy Law!"** From Makarov's hands came a fierce ball of light that filled the entire guild hall ruins and the ground around. Anything that was currently fighting against Fairy Tail had been extinguished while the Fairy Tail mages and the residents from within Magnolia were untouched.

That was the power of **Fairy Law** , a spell that was said to be made by one of the founders and the first master of the guild. It sends light that harms only who the casters sees as enemies, anything else is left unharmed. It is like the ultimate trump card. And Jose looked like he had aged some few decades and couldn't budge from his position.

"You and your scum that you called a guild will never be allowed near Magnolia ever again. You have lost." Makarov said and when Aria revealed to have survived the blast of **Fairy Law** and Natsu's spell and tried to get the drop on the old master. But instead, Makarov had somehow stretched his arm to hit Aria with enough power to send the master of airspaces into unconsciousness.

And outside, the entire guild were celebrating that Phantom Lord had been stopped and the city of Magnolia had also been spared. But any good feelings in the air were forgotten when they had to remember that their guild hall had collapsed some time during the war and that the army from the Magical Council had finally arrived, to demand that Fairy Tail will explain their guild war with Phantom Lord. Man, talk about party crashers.

XXXXX

And after a very harsh interrogation from the army about how Fairy Tail 'allowed' a guild war to happen, the guild was let off the hook with the evidence stating that it was Phantom Lord who attacked the guild hall and attacked members of Fairy Tail to start this war. There was enough to verify that Phantom Lord tried to destroy Magnolia with a forbidden spell named **Abisu Bureiku (Abyss Break)**.

But while the Magic Council did do justice for all Phantom Lord tried to do to Fairy Tail and Magnolia, there was this debate as Jose Porla was revoked of his status as a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. Then there was the imbalance as there was an empty spot for a new, tenth member. What is more, the magic Council actually repaid Fairy Tail for everything they did to save the town from Phantom Lord; by giving them the honor of doing the selection.

And there was someone that was a 'good candidate' but he had something else to say about this. "The next Wizard Saint will be Ur." Natsu said, much to everyone's shock. They tried to make it like a joke of modesty but Natsu held strong on this.

"But Natsu! You are like the poster boy of an S-class Mage! You are prefect to be the next Wizard Saint!" Lucy said but Natsu just shook his head.

"You all don't understand." He said firmly. "Sure I have been training my magic and combing them for ten years but Ur has three times that much of experience and more, so she is still much stronger than me." Natsu said. "Even if I go all out and use every spell I know, Ur will most definitely best me."

"Are you kidding me!?" Gray shouted but was then met with a close up stare from Natsu.

"Do I look like the type to lie or make something up about my own Master!?" Natsu shouted. "And are you saying that you think that Master Ur is a fraud and not strong at all!? What is wrong with you Gray!?"

"N-no! I didn't…" Gray didn't say another word when Ur grabbed him by the head with a rather tight grip.

"So your point is that women can't become members of the ten Wizard Saints? You sexist, stripping brat who is still nothing but a little kid in a teenaged body!" Ur ranted on and on with her student getting even more scolding. Makarov sighed in disbelief,

"Fine brat, I will ask of the Magic Council to consider Ur-san as taking Jose's place. Unless you are sure of it." He said like a grandfather to Natsu.

"I am sure. Ur will kill me if I just prove to be an opportunist." Natsu chuckled and Makarov found himself doing just the same.

And after Ur was done scolding Gray, she was asked to meet with the Magical Council to give Fairy Tail's answer. Given how Ur proved that she was what she was infamous for in her prime, the Magical Council agreed on the selection. And just another hour, Ur was officially a member of the Wizard Saints.

Ur had also made her own conditions as a member of the Wizard Saints. The first one was to no longer try to arrest any member of Fairy Tail for any destruction as the guild will handle it for themselves. The second one was to not interfere or meddle in any business regarding any member of Fairy Tail. There were others but a good one to end the list will be that any child born to any member of the guild will be under the justification of the parents and the other members of the guild. Ur remembered how she foolishly gave her supposedly dead daughter to an unnamed organization to fix her daughter's fever.

Instead, she was told that her daughter had died. They won't even let her see the 'body'. That broke Ur's heart as she was told not to be a mother by not seeing her daughter after she let them do what they wanted to. Natsu did bring up that a girl matching Ur's daughter had instead escaped them but disappeared instead of reuniting with Ur. Regardless, Ur didn't want any child born to a member of Fairy Tail to be in the hands of greedy and inhumane minds, seeking to extort what they can from a famous line of mages including Ur's.

The Magic Council was initially outraged about this stab at their authority. But seeing the benefits that came with it, they decided to accept these conditions. "And make sure that Fairy Tail, now the only one in Fiore with two Wizard Saints as members, keeps in check. We take conditions from you Mages seriously. We keep to our end of the agreement and you keep to yours." That was what summarized the Magic Council's acceptance to Ur's conditions. And all was well.

End of Chapter 13.

 ***Hope you like it because I finally caught up and now that I have solved that plot hole, I can successfully start making new chapters. Keep reviewing and may you enjoy the rest of summer.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Showdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Fairy Tail!" – Speaking

'Fairy Tail!' – Thoughts

 **Fairy Tail** – Flashback

 _Fairy Tail_ – Spells and Magic

Cold Sun Dragon

The Showdown Between Ice and Iron

 _Previously on Cold Sun Dragon,_

 _And after Ur was done scolding Gray, she was asked to meet with the Magical Council to give Fairy Tail's answer. Given how Ur proved that she was what she was infamous for in her prime, the Magical Council agreed on the selection. And just another hour, Ur was officially a member of the Wizard Saints._

 _Ur had also made her own conditions as a member of the Wizard Saints. The first one was to no longer try to arrest any member of Fairy Tail for any destruction as the guild will handle it for themselves. The second one was to not interfere or meddle in any business regarding any member of Fairy Tail. There were others but a good one to end the list will be that any child born to any member of the guild will be under the justification of the parents and the other members of the guild. Ur remembered how she foolishly gave her supposedly dead daughter to an unnamed organization to fix her daughter's fever._

 _Instead, she was told that her daughter had died. They won't even let her see the 'body'. That broke Ur's heart as she was told not to be a mother by not seeing her daughter after she let them do what they wanted to. Natsu did bring up that a girl matching Ur's daughter had instead escaped them but disappeared instead of reuniting with Ur. Regardless, Ur didn't want any child born to a member of Fairy Tail to be in the hands of greedy and inhumane minds, seeking to extort what they can from a famous line of mages including Ur's._

 _The Magic Council was initially outraged about this stab at their authority. But seeing the benefits that came with it, they decided to accept these conditions. "And make sure that Fairy Tail, now the only one in Fiore with two Wizard Saints as members, keeps in check. We take conditions from you Mages seriously. We keep to our end of the agreement and you keep to yours." That was what summarized the Magic Council's acceptance to Ur's conditions. And all was well._

Gajeel was still in the ruins of the destroyed **Chō Madō Kyojin Fantomu Mk II (Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II)**. He had been knocked out for a while and noticed that there wasn't a single soul in sight. No doubt that the lesser known members of Phantom Lord had either tried to avoid the Magic Council or had been turned in already. Anyways, Gajeel was still too injured and hungry to even budge his own body.

"Is this how I am going to turn up…?" Gajeel muttered to himself, practically the only thing he could do. "If only I won that fight then none of this will ever happen." Gajeel then remembered how he was utterly humiliated and defeated in a one-sided battle that was well in Natsu's favor,

 _Flashback Begins!_

" _Ice?" Lucy and Happy asked,_

 _"ICE!?" Ten lesser known mages from Phantom Lord asked, slightly louder._

 _"WHAT DOES ICE HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?" Twenty more couldn't handle the stress and exploded like so._

 _"Simple." Natsu said, "Dragons are beings closest to that of reptiles and all reptiles share one thing in common; they all are coldblooded." Everyone then gasped in realization, "Yes, dragons can be vulnerable to freezing temperatures."_

 _"But I heard that someone tried that with a dragon and got killed anyways! And his spells didn't even do a thing with that dragon!" One of the Phantom Lord members shouted But Natsu didn't lose his calm smirk._

 _"Ah but there is more to Dragons in the tales and believe me, there is more truth to the tale than any of your think." Natsu. "For example, not only can ice slay a coldblooded dragon but it said that dragons are like diamonds." Everyone titled their head in confusion and that got Natsu a little excited because he was going to get to the best part. "Like a diamond that is so tough that only another diamond can cut it and it is so sharp that a diamond can cut another."_

 _"WAAH!" Everyone screamed when they pieced things together in an instant. "A dragon can kill another dragon and be killed by one too!"_

 _"That is why you can't just use normal magic against a dragon, you must always use_ _ **Metsuryu Mahō (Dragon Slayer Magic)**_ _against a dragon. And that is why I embraced this power that was there for me to find and use;_ _ **Koori no Metsuryu Mahō (Ice Dragon Slayer Magic)**_ _!" Natsu roared as the dry ice like object in his chest glow even more than before. Gajeel just prepared himself for a fight of his life._

 _ **"Aisuryu no Buriza Dageki (Ice Dragon's Blizzard Strike)!"**_ _Natsu charged with his entire forearm and fist covered in a contained snowfall. One that was already chilling the room, five degrees a second, creating ice shards on the ground already._

 _ **"Tetsuryukon (Iron Dragon's Club)!"**_ _Gajeel turned his arm into a metal club and matched punches with Natsu's own spell. But he had to keep in a loud scream when he noticed that Natsu's punch was starting to freeze the iron club brittle._ _ **"Tetsuryu no Uroko (Iron Dragon's Scales)!"**_

 _"Impressive." Natsu smirked to see that the effects of his_ _ **Buriza Dageki**_ _was no longer taking place. Not when Gajeel used the best that his_ _ **Tetsuryū no Uroko**_ _has to offer. "Now show me the peak of those scales._ _ **"Aisuryu no Shusseki no Aori (Influence of the Ice Dragon's Presence)."**_ _Natsu whispered, with a voice that was cold as the winter wind._

 _Now it was cold for sure. And this time, ice was forming from around ten meters of Natsu's location and especially from his hands. But Lucy noticed that when a rat, frighten by the fight, had arrived at the wrong place and at the wrong time. As soon as the rat touched the ice, it boiled and burned at the touch! "That ice! It's_ dry ice _!"_

 _Everyone gasped and their quick fears were immediately confirmed when Gajeel screamed like never before. It was like his whole body had been burned, both on the inside and outside. "Can you take it? Can you take the coldest touch in the world?" Natsu spoke sadistically at Gajeel who growled at that mockery._

 _"No way in hell I am losing now!" Gajeel shouted and Natsu just smirked even worse._

 _"Very well." Natsu then let go of one hand, only to pull Gajeel over his other shoulder, sending the Ace of Phantom Lord packing. And landing hard into the iron floor of the wrecked guild hall. "Now let's see you, 'not losing'." Natsu said, smiling at his handiwork and witnessing Gajeel get on his feet like an old man._ _ **"Aisuryu no Fubuki Hane (Ice Dragon's Snow Storm Wings)!"**_

 _Gajeel gasped to see Natsu cover both of his arms this time with snow and ice. Then, like a bird flapping its own wings, Natsu opened his initially crossed arms and opened them to send a mighty force of a snow storm into Gajeel's direction. "Damnit!" Gajeel could only say, he couldn't think of a spell that can even slow down this one; not that it will help that there was no time to even 'spell' out one._

 _And for a little while, there was nothing but smoke to behold where everyone last saw Gajeel. Of course, Natsu never let his guard down and move out the way just in time for a_ _ **Tetsuryukon**_ _appearing out of nowhere. "I'm not done yet!" Everyone was shocked to see that Gajeel was still unconscious. Everyone but Natsu that is._

 _"You will be. Look at you, what strength can you spare to keep fighting from keeping on your legs?" Natsu pointed out and his got another growl from Gajeel as an answer._

 _"Shut up!_ _ **Tetsuryūsō: Kishin (Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs)**_ _!" Gajeel sent out various spears from his right arm once again but once they actually touched Natsu, they didn't kill him. Instead, the tips of the spears all shattered at Natsu's skin that briefly shined. "What the hell!?"_

 _"Don't be so surprised Gajeel, it was a long trip back from a certain island of demons and a long time since I finally let loose. I had plenty of time to see what I can really do with my many spells. And now one of 'weakest' actually took you by surprise. How pathetic." Natsu said in an encrypted tone, not actually answering directly. But Lucy saw that shine and had a good idea. "So for now, lets us both cut loose. It is only right after how you been tossed around like a ragdoll and I don't have anything to show for a tough battle. I am feeling very disappointed in you Gajeel, as a Guild Ace and especially a Dragon Slayer."_

 _"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Gajeel ranted on and on. "You think that because you got the whole package from that stupid dragon Lacirma inside your chest! I am sick of you and your arrogance! Laughing at us real mages, it is unforgivable!" But nobody spoke another word. Not even the unconscious Phantom Lord members._

 _"You used to talk a good game. I can't say sorry enough for Gramps and his boasting. Laxus too or even Gildarts. But you were the ones laughing after assaulting three of our own guild mates. You laughed at the prospect of killing not only us but the entire population of Magnolia. Those who laugh about people dying, especially innocents, with only your jealously justifying your actions; it is that what is unforgivable." Natsu spoke it all in one breath and with confident with a scowl, not a smile or a smirk. And yet, Gajeel growled louder than a grouchy and hungry bear._

 _Gajeel then took in a breath so huge, his chest was swelling like that of a lizard's. Natsu saw that and did the same,_

 _ **"Tetsuryu no Hōkō!"**_

 _ **"Aisury**_ _ **u no Hōkō!"**_

 _As both Dragon Slayers bellowed out their roar attack, it was a terrible sight. Two vortexes, one of snow and ice and the other of iron and metal, were trying to claw at each other. And for a brief moment that felt like an eternity, the stand-off ended; with damage to both sides._

 _Natsu's ice armor spell allowed him to take in the rubble shooting towards himself and his allies but Gajeel wasn't so fortunate. In fact, he only barely escaped the explosion of rocks and raw steel with his own spell while not even trying to protect his own guild mates; he considered them expendable and desired any injury because 'they were stupid not to run'._

 _"Salamander!" Gajeel now looked like a mad man from the look in his eyes. "This has gone too long! It is time that I go out and kill you at last!" Gajeel smirked, thinking that Natsu's loss of voice to be a sign of victory. He couldn't be any more wrong._

 _"Okay then,_ _ **Black Steel Gajeel."**_ _The Ace of Phantom Lord had this shiver down his spine, hearing that tone and then saw the Dragon Lacrima in Natsu's chest glow red and mix in with the ice blue color to form something out of this word._ _ **"Brace yourself."**_ _Gajeel couldn't even breathe when he felt the whole world punch him in the face._

 _He felt that he went through a wall and landing hard in a pile of rock, stone and rubble that didn't smell like steel at all. And Gajeel knew this because that all was all he could feel, hear and smell before he blacked out. He didn't even see the rest of his guild fall and lose in this guild war._

 _Flashback Ends!_

"And I am never going to find him? Why did you do this to me…?" Gajeel would have said at least a name until he felt like something was shoved into his mouth.

"Hello Gajeel, you sure healed nicely." Gajeel would have growled to see Natsu himself standing over him. "Eat up, we need to talk." Gajeel cursed internally to hear his stomach growl louder than his mouth but the Iron Dragon Slayer chewed on the piece of scrap metal that Natsu had 'given' him.

XXXXX

And after that piece of junked iron went down his throat, it was nothing but wires and other meal metals within reach for Gajeel to feed on. After getting his stomach full, he burped shameless. "Thanks but there is nothing to talk about Salamander. You have ruined us and we were the best guild in Fiore!" Gajeel then acted only slightly respectfully. Natsu just sighed,

"That last one isn't up to the mages Gajeel, it is up to the people that count on us. And Fairy Tail was doing just that for Fiore, the same as your guild but we never tried to get you involved that might as well cause a war." Natsu said and Gajeel finally managed to growl at the verbal jab. "What I want to know is simple; who did you get your **Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō (Iron Dragon Slayer Magic)** from? I seriously doubt that a mage like you will just take the easy way and get via a Lacrima."

Just growled again but huffed as well. "You have got instincts Salamander, I will never stoop that low." Natsu said nothing and waited. "…Metalicana." Gajeel then said out of the blue,

"Who?" Natsu got interested.

"Metalicana, the **Tetsuryū (Iron Dragon)**. He found and raised me and taught me his magic." Gajeel finally got somewhere and that confirmed Natsu's suspicions. "But everyone just took me in for how I was a mage with magic that can't be learned by the books or bought in the stores. They never believed me."

"Fairy Tail laughed at me too when I first came as well." Natsu said, having a seat next to Gajeel who did nothing to protest or move away. "That I was raised by a dragon too, Igneel the **Enryūō (Fire Dragon King)**."

"The **Enryūō**!?" Gajeel spoke in disbelief. Natsu got raised by the greatest of all fire dragons and all he got was a simple iron dragon for a teacher.

"Yeah. Because unlike all fire dragons, Igneel's magic has a special and exclusive ability. If I were to consume the magic of another fire or any other type of dragon, for that matter, then I will be able to wield it for my own." Natsu explained the difference and Gajeel growled in slight envy. Somehow, his abilities seemed rather lame compared to Natsu's. "So what happened? Did Metalicana vanish?"

Gajeel said nothing but showed sweat when Natsu was getting a little impatient. What is worse is that Gajeel's wounds are stinging when Natsu ignited his fist with fire and ice again. "Yes!" Natsu halted but didn't extinguish the magic in his hand yet. "Yes Metalicana did disappear! Out of nowhere and without a word! I haven't seen him since!"

Finally, Natsu sighed and the magic in his hand disappeared. "Just like with Igneel. On July seventh, seven years ago on X777. How about you?" Natsu asked and Gajeel had the look of surprise on his face.

"Yes! Metalicana did disappear on that that day!" Gajeel was in disbelief that not one but at least two dragons disappeared on the exact same day. "But why are you telling me this, we are still enemies?" Gajeel asked with a softer tone but Natsu took in a large sigh once again.

"Because I know where Metalicana is, I know where Igneel is. In fact, I know where all the dragons are." Natsu said and Gajeel looked like a kid who found a present all for him after a couple of birthdays missed. "But I can't tell you."

"And why not!?" Gajeel found his anger and stood up, "I have been searching for Metalicana all this time and you just said you know where he is but you won't tell me!?"

"More like I can't tell you. I physically can't Gajeel." Natsu said and Gajeel was stilling steaming red but waited for Natsu's 'excuse'. "When I found this dragon Lacrima, within the most dangerous ice mountain on Earthland and surrounded by a ring of active volcanos, it not only asked of me to wield its power but it did give me two things; the secret about the dragons that told me where they were but something else as well." Natsu said and then opened his mouth to reveal something that disgusted Gajeel and quelled any rage within the Iron Dragon Slayer.

It was a mark at the very base of Natsu's tongue. It appeared to be at least three black bars that reached not even close to half the length of his tongue. And it looked like it was made of magic, magic that seemed to be alive. (1) "W-what the hell is that?"

"Something that I am trying to understand myself." Natsu said. "All I heard found out is that this is some kind of seal. A seal that is powered by my own magic reserves and has a mind of its own, one that cannot be lied to or be denied. If I should even try to write down where the dragons are, my body will be completely paralyzed for an entire hour, completely helpless to even breathe. All in some kind of effort to keep the secret hidden."

"Damm." Gajeel remarked as he tried to take this in, "So I guess that my only lead went cold again." Gajeel suddenly turned sad again but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I can tell you this though Gajeel." Natsu said with a smile. "That Metalicana is out there for sure. That he stills loves you as his son, in his own way. That he actually left, to save your life." It was still not a good answer but it made Gajeel realize what he had been trying to figure out for seven years.

"Is he looking out for me? Does he know that I am looking for him?" Gajeel actually begged of Natsu who smiled.

"He knows everything and no matter what you do, you will always be a beloved son of Metalicana. He is still proud of you Gajeel." Natsu answered and Gajeel surprised the former with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you…Natsu." The said mage said nothing, "Thank you…for telling me about Metalicana, I will find him someday. Because for now, it is enough to know that he is still alive." Gajeel then finally left the ruins of Phantom Lord, leaving Natsu to lose his smile while out of sight.

'I am sorry Gajeel but that is a lie. A lie that I can never correct with this accursed seal!' Natsu thought to himself. 'I just wish that you will still be willing to face whatever truth will finally be given to you.' Natsu then shed some tears as well. 'I also wish that I can still live with all this knowledge, all these secrets for my guild? Knowing what is coming and unable to stop it is one of the worst pains I ever felt.' Natsu then left the ruins himself, looking into the sunset. 'Igneel, I will do what you wanted me to do. I will find the fallen one and see to it that Gajeel and the other will never die by his hands! I swear it!' Natsu proclaimed secretly to whoever he was hoping to hear his thoughts. No one ever did answer.

End of Chapter 14.

 ***Here it is! My first update in September this year! Tell me what you think!***

 **1\. Thought that I will take inspiration from the unnamed curse mark that Danzo used in the Naruto franchise. If you look it up, this cursed mark works in that shape and form all the same.**


	15. Chapter 14: Rest Between Rifts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Fairy Tail!" – Speaking

'Fairy Tail!' – Thoughts

 _Fairy Tail_ – Flashback

 **Fairy Tail** – Spells and Magic

Cold Sun Dragon

Rest Between Rifts

 _Previously on Cold Sun Dragon,_

" _Because I know where Metalicana is, I know where Igneel is. In fact, I know where all the dragons are." Natsu said and Gajeel looked like a kid who found a present all for him after a couple of birthdays missed. "But I can't tell you."_

 _"And why not!?" Gajeel found his anger and stood up, "I have been searching for Metalicana all this time and you just said you know where he is but you won't tell me!?"_

 _"More like I can't tell you. I physically can't Gajeel." Natsu said and Gajeel was stilling steaming red but waited for Natsu's 'excuse'. "When I found this dragon Lacrima, within the most dangerous ice mountain on Earthland and surrounded by a ring of active volcanos, it not only asked of me to wield its power but it did give me two things; the secret about the dragons that told me where they were but something else as well." Natsu said and then opened his mouth to reveal something that disgusted Gajeel and quelled any rage within the Iron Dragon Slayer._

 _It was a mark at the very base of Natsu's tongue. It appeared to be at least three black bars that reached not even close to half the length of his tongue. And it looked like it was made of magic, magic that seemed to be alive. "W-what the hell is that?"_

 _"Something that I am trying to understand myself." Natsu said. "All I have found out is that this is some kind of seal. A seal that is powered by my own magic reserves and has a mind of its own, one that cannot be lied to or be denied. If I should even try to write down where the dragons are, my body will be completely paralyzed for an entire hour, completely helpless to even breathe. All in some kind of effort to keep the secret hidden."_

 _"Damm." Gajeel remarked as he tried to take this in, "So I guess that my only lead went cold again." Gajeel suddenly turned sad again but felt a hand on his shoulder._

 _"I can tell you this though Gajeel." Natsu said with a smile. "That Metalicana is out there for sure. That he stills loves you as his son, in his own way. That he actually left, to save your life." It was still not a good answer but it made Gajeel realize what he had been trying to figure out for seven years._

 _"Is he looking out for me? Does he know that I am looking for him?" Gajeel actually begged of Natsu who smiled._

 _"He knows everything and no matter what you do, you will always be a beloved son of Metalicana. He is still proud of you Gajeel." Natsu answered and Gajeel surprised the former with tears in his eyes._

 _"Thank you…Natsu." The said mage said nothing, "Thank you…for telling me about Metalicana, I will find him someday. Because for now, it is enough to know that he is still alive." Gajeel then finally left the ruins of Phantom Lord, leaving Natsu to lose his smile while out of sight._

 _'I am sorry Gajeel but that is a lie. A lie that I can never correct with this accursed seal!' Natsu thought to himself. 'I just wish that you will still be willing to face whatever truth will finally be given to you.' Natsu then shed some tears as well. 'I also wish that I can still live with all this knowledge, all these secrets for my guild? Knowing what is coming and unable to stop it is one of the worst pains I ever felt.' Natsu then left the ruins himself, looking into the sunset. 'Igneel, I will do what you wanted me to do. I will find the fallen one and see to it that Gajeel and the other will never die by his hands! I swear it!' Natsu proclaimed secretly to whoever he was hoping to hear his thoughts. No one ever did answer._

"You know that Erza will probably murder you for what you are doing right now." Gray groaned, dragging a long a few blocks of lumber while Natsu and Lucy were dozing off in their cuddling. "Urrgh…why do I bother?" He grumbled when it was clear that they were still in their own little world.

"Normally I would…" Gray straightened up like a soldier to attention, Erza looked like an army sergeant despite dressing up as a construction worker to fit the work done on the Guild Hall. "But in case you have forgotten, Lucy-chan is going through a big change in her life. The least you could do is not to push a lady around." Gray sighed, remembering that Lucy left to confront her estranged father about hiring Phantom Lord to attack Fairy Tail in the first place. And, as Natsu's beloved girlfriend, Lucy was virtually untouchable and even Erza wouldn't dare bother the couple.

"You sure that we can't join them? They are working so hard and…" Lucy tried to say but the luxury of her boyfriend's embrace was too comfy to argue with.

"We had to skip a couple of plans before everything went to hell so we need to catch up on our _fun_." Natsu responded and Lucy's face went tomato red yet she giggled at the response. Mira, who was working the counter where the couple was cuddling at, felt a bit red herself; countless scenarios were buzzing through her head, half of them was were extremely private examples. As the unofficial matchmaker, Mira couldn't help but figure that the couple were already at the level of intercourse.

Mira was still single not because when she was younger, she was feared by all but the master, her family and her former heated rival. She just feels like the duty to her brother and to the guild was enough for her. And Mira will admit that she wished Natsu had room for one more, then she could work up the courage to ask to join in. The looks on their faces were enough to make any girl, in the midst of puberty, curious.

"Blarrgh!" Immediately, the attention was off the couple and on Gray who was taking a lunch break with a bento, only to act like it was filled with bat dung or something. "What the hell is this!?"

Natsu could have just ignored Gray but a pair of scents entered his nose which got his attention. He got off the stool with Lucy following him. Once they got to Gray's spot, they saw that someone had gone a mile too long with the creativity. Someone actually made a meal that had the stripper's face on it with an octopus's tentacle showing that was still twitching.

"You better eat it princess. That is still good food." Natsu finally spoke up and Gray sneered. "I mean it, don't waste Juvia's hard work." That surprised everyone present. "Come on out, it is more fun feeding the stripper than watch." Out from behind some construction, the water mage walked with her head down with a bit of shame for spying and being found out; then again, Natsu's senses were greatly enhanced by his slayer magic.

"Sorry everyone, Juvia just wants to help but…" This mage had the habit of addressing herself in third person. Add in that with her shyness and the sorrow in her past, it is no wonder that Juvia can't get the courage to even step out into the daylight. Thankfully for the sake of her embarrassment, something else was brought to attention when a chair narrowly misses them.

"Say that again!" That was Erza's voice and she sounded outraged and scandalized. When all eyes faced her, she was panting heavily while facing a man that could only be Laxus. And he looked somehow both pissed and cocky at the same time.

"I mean it. This is pathetic. All of this." Laxus said painfully and plainly, "I have been trying to make myself clear about it before and three of us had gotten creamed from right under our nose. We are fairies, not flies. How can those three over there can do nothing against one mage? I don't even care if it was the enemy's ace. Is this what you call strong? I call it weak!"

Erza was getting as red as her hair on her face and especially since Laxus had been pointing at Team Shadow Gear during the entire rant. And before she could retort, a hand clutched her shoulder. This somehow had gotten Erza and Laxus to turn towards Natsu, standing right next to them.

"Now, now Sparks. That is no way to treat a pair of fair ladies." Natsu spoke with such an attitude as if he and Laxus were close buddies, the latter even allowed the former to rub him on the head; it was like an adult scolding a little kid despite that Laxus is Natsu's senior in age. "Besides, you can't talk about our war if you never fought in it." Then Natsu gave Laxus's head a vice grip with a smile that could only be on an angry wife's face. "Also, I believe that heard from Mira that you wanted Lucy to be your girl before you think of fighting with us. Did I hear it wrong?"

Erza and company couldn't believe that the master's grandson was letting Natsu in control of the situation, especially one that is humiliating for the former. "I…I was just…" Laxus actually acted scared and the grip on his head gotten a bit tighter when he stuttered. "I was only joking!"

Natsu was not amused and when he let go of Laxus's head, the latter moaned and groaned rather loudly. "You can think on your mistake and how rude you were while trying to nurse you 'brain freeze'." Natsu calmly talked down the large man before Laxus vanished in a shower of sparks, probably to get some privacy and to get away from Natsu and further torment.

After a painfully long moment, Lucy spoke up. "Who was that?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Laxus Dreyar, fellow S-class mage of Fairy Tail." Natsu answered and Lucy knew that she heard the last name from somewhere. "And yes, it is the same family name as our guild master; he is Laxus's grandfather." Lucy took this in and she grasped for Natsu's arm when she remembered something that the latter brought up.

"And he wanted me to his to get him to fight the guild war!?" With that outburst, any sympathy for Laxus's killer headache was erased. Mira felt like breaking down from the painful memory of the being the unfortunate fellow to hear those words from the master's grandson, who bears the same guild symbol as her. Natsu could only take in his girlfriend to calm her down while she still latched onto him as a lifeline. Mira watched and wished for a man to hold her like that when she feels scared out of her mind; scared of being violated by the eyes of a monster.

That was broken when Loke appeared out of nowhere and he was not doing so well.

XXXXX

The next morning,

"You are a Celestial Spirit?" Natsu asked while focusing on Loke. He had ditched the sunglasses that he wears even indoors and while having a bath. "I was wondering what was bothering me about your scent."

"Well, I didn't want to make a big deal over it." Loke said with an embarrassed look on his face. Happy asked if lion was just a grownup cat but the question was ignored. "It wasn't like you guys will believe me, like you didn't with Natsu until he got promoted." Loke scowled at the general population, and especially Gray. He calmed down a bit to feel a comforting hand on his shoulder that belonged to Natsu,

"Thanks. I really appreciate it Loke." It was beautiful for two men to find a kinship when they share something similar; Loke had to lie about himself while Natsu was called a liar. Then the comfort turned to a vice grip like yesterday. "I will also appreciate that you won't be a filthy leach with my girlfriend. You may be her latest addition to her company of spirits but if you make her feel violated…" Loke's shoulder was covered in ice while Natsu's hand was covered in fire; a fair warning that needed no words.

"Sorry Loke~!" Lucy wanted in on the fun and appeared in front of the lion spirit with the friendly smile with a menacing aura to it. "The only man allowed to touch me is my boyfriend, so be a good boy or I will have your key melted…understand?" Loke was sweating worse than a horse in the summertime. He just nodded and reached into his pocket, where six tickets stored and somehow clean of the sweat drops.

"H-here, t-these a-a-are for A-akane R-resort." With a stutter, Loke held out the tickets for Natsu to snatch without even batting an eye. "Enjoy!" Loke then hastily shouted out and summoned himself back to where all the spirits go. Lucy tried to feel sorry for her spirit but considering that he hadn't got over his womanizing tendencies, she didn't. At least Natsu had a smirk instead of a frown,

"At least Loke is competent, just one of these is worth one S-class mission." Lucy and Gray had sparkles in their eyes, wondering if the tickets were really that expensive. "And it seems that Erza is already packed and it is not polite to keep a lady waiting." Everyone turned to see the armored girl pulling yet another cart of luggage with a red ticket in the opposite hand to the one on the handle.

"Well? Get going!" Somehow no longer threatening, Natsu and company just feel a sweat drop down the back of their heads and took their time to head back to their homes for what they may need for a trip to a resort and beach.

XXXXX

And once they go to the Akane Resort, the gang had so much fun that evening came already. Erza was resting in a red bikini that showed off her figure while taking a nap on a bench chair. But that slumber turned sour when she received flashbacks to her youth as painful and full of sorrow. And when she heard someone call her name, Erza felt like someone was shaking her.

"ERZA SCARLET!" A shout in her ear finally ended her nightmare to see both Natsu and Lucy looking down on her. She did notice that they both were dressed fancy. "Thank god you woke up, you started to whimper and we didn't want anyone else to hear it."

"…I was having a bad dream…" Erza felt like her throat was dry from screaming silently. "What time is it?"

"Eight in the evening and Gray & Happy are waiting for us downstairs in the casino." Lucy answered. "We were already dressed and knocked on your door to ask if you were ready. Instead, we saw you toss and turn in your sleep."

"…sorry to worry you. I am okay…" Erza got off the beach chair and focused her bikini into a scarlet dress that was almost matched Lucy's. "Let's go."

Later, in the casino,

"Who are you calling a cheap skimpy dancer!? I am not some kind of boytoy on sale!" Gray was in a foul mood but his intimidation was ruined by how little he was dressed in.

"Sir, we cannot allow even guests to play in their underwear." One of the employees pointed out that Gray had subconsciously stripped into his underwear yet again. Before he could scream in frustration, two musclemen that acted as guards seized him.

"Hey, let me go! I didn't do it on purpose!" Gray definitely was having his evening ruined while half of the guest were laughing and the other was trying to burn the memory of seeing this out of their minds. Meanwhile, the others were having a much better time. Erza was busy crashing house at the black jack table while the prized couple were at the bar counter ordering a couple of drinks.

"Natsu-sama, Lucy-sama…?" That was a voice that definitely wasn't Erza. When they turned, it was Juvia who appeared briefly back at the construction site; hopefully she isn't still embarrassed about the 'lunch' she made for the stripper. "M-may I…?"

"Don't mind us, how about you take a seat and we can order you something?" Natsu responded with a real charming smile that almost made Juvia melt, which can actually happen as she can turn into a puddle of water. Lucy knew that it wasn't flirting, just her boyfriend being a gentleman to a fine lady. "Its nice to see you taking it easy after everything. So, what have you been up to?"

"N-not much…Juvia works when she can find some…" The water mage barely got out, "I was hoping to…surprise Gray-sama but…" Juvia got beet red and grasped her eyes as if they were burning. "Why does he still…?"

"I can't say why exactly Juvia." Natsu answered. "I had hoped to bury the hatchet and actually get along with a boy of my age that was also an orphan, one with his own unbelievable story. Instead he laughed and mocked me at every chance that came his way. He is a strong mage but a real man-child. I am still ticked that he had the nerve to steal a mission of the S-class board and hooked my girlfriend on it." Lucy felt a bit ashamed that she let Gray take advantage of her desire for golden keys and roped her in with the golden key in the rewards section. All she could do was try to smoothen Natsu with her head rubbing under his chin.

"Natsu-sama…" Juvia wanted to help too and she tried a tender rub on his arm. Eventually that did the trick. However, their time was interrupted when Natsu felt something of a metal cylinder press into his scalp. The girls turned to see a giant of a man dressed in an Arabic robe with a metal brace, with a man that seemed to be composed out of cubes.

"The Cold Sun Dragon…" The giant spoke. "We are looking for someone that we know and that you do too." Natsu said nothing, just felt an itch where a gun was still pressed against the back of his head.

"Yeah, now be a dandy and answer like a dandy." The cubical man spoke as if to be some action hero. "Where is _Erza_ , dandy?"

End of Chapter 14.

 ***Let me know of what you think! I am sorry that I cut it here. I will need to make more time for my stories than this.***


End file.
